Amity Park Chatroom
by Lady Rae of Ravenclaw
Summary: A chatroom/Facebook fic including Amity Park'ers and the Ghosts of the G'Zone. btw the pairings are a complete jumble of everything, tho DxS is always there in the back ground...
1. Getting Started

SkyePhantom: Hya, peopoles of FanFiction. I am Skye. This is my first FanFiction and it a Chatroom one. Woot! This is bassically a place for the kids from Casper High, to, like, check up on homework, or school work, or just a safe place to chat online. It was set up by Mr. Lancer, which explanes the name "TheFounder" and anyone from Amity Park can join, including the ghosts from the Amity Park ghost portal, only they did not expect that. It will also follow a little story line, not just a bunch of randomness, but I do not think I will expose Danny, Dani, or Vlad, but who knows. :) Okay, on with the show. Enjoy.

SkyePhantom has logged out.

New Members -

SkyePhantom - Me xD

Danny F - SpaceBoy

Sam M - GothGirl

Tucker F - TechGeek

Paulina S - Phantom'sGirl

Dash B - PhantomFan6

Jazz F - GhostGetter#1

Dani P - GhostGirl

Valerie G - AntiPhantom

Mr. Lancer - TheFounder

TheFounder has logged on.

TheFounder: Hmm, I wonder where all of the students are...

TechGeek has logged on.

PhantomFan6 has logged on.

Phantom'sGirl has logged on.

SpaceBoy has logged on.

GothGirl has logged on.

AntiPhantom has logged on.

GhostGetter#1 has logged on.

TechGeek: Hi guys. It's me, Tucker. Who are all of you.

GhostGetter#1: Jazz.

GothGirl: Sam.

TheFounder: I have to go, but remember the rules! No Fighting, swearing, threatening or doing anything over PG13.

TheFounder has looged out.

Phantom'sGirl: Paulina.

PhantomFan: Dash.

AntiPhantom: Valerie.

SpaceBoy: Danny.

Phantom'sGirl: Phantom! :D

Spaceboy: Fenton, Paulina. Danny Fenton. =.='

Phantom'sGirl: Oh. :( Do you know if he has one? I would so love to chat with him. 33333

PhantomFan6: Yeah! Me too!

AntiPhantom: I wouldn't! That ghost brat is ruined my life!

SpaceBoy: IT WASN'T HIS DOG! And I don't know if he made one. Probally. :)

AntiPhantom: Then who's dog was it? And how do you know?

SpaceBoy: Umm, you told me, Tucker and Sam.

AntiPhantom: I don't remember telling you.

GothGirl: Well, you did.

AntiPhantom: Brb guys.

AntiPhantom has logged off.

GhostGirl has logged on.

PhantomFan6: Who's "GhostGirl"?

GhostGirl: Hi. I'm Danielle. Danny's cousin.

PhantomFan6: Phantom or Fenterd?

SpaceBoy: Fenton.

GhostGirl: Yeah, Fenton.

Phantom'sGirl: Oh. :(

GhostGetter#1: We have a cousin named Danielle?

SpaceBoy: Yeah we do.

GhostGirl: Yeah you do.

Phantom'sGirl: Why is your screen name "GhostGirl?"

GhostGirl: Because I'm a really big fan of Danny Phantom. That's why.

Phantom'sGirl: Well you better back oof because I am Phantom's number one fan!

PhantomFan6: NO! I am!

AntiPhantom has logged on.

AntiPhantom: Hey guys. Back.

Phantom'sGirl: Then why are you PhantomFan6, instead of 1?

PhantomFan6: Because this was the closest number I could get!

AntiPhantom: Did I miss something?

TechGeek: So Danny? Do you really think Phantom's getting an account.

Phantom'sGirl: I soooooooo hope he does! I would soooooooo looooooove talking to Amity Parks own Ghost Boy.

SpaceBoy: Maybe he will. How should I know. :)

GothGirl: Great. Someone just got an idea.

PhantomFan: What idea?

GhostGetter#1: Yeah, what idea?

SpaceBoy: What idea? I don't have an idea. Shut it Sam. I've got to go. Talk to you later.

GothGirl: Bye Danny.

TechGeek: Bye Danny.

SpaceBoy has logged out.

GhostGetter#1: Hey. Danny Phantom just flew by my window. :)

Phantom'sGirl: Really! *Looks out window* HE JUST WENT BY MINE TOO!

AntiPhantom: HEY! He just flew by my window too! OHHHH! He is going to get it!

AntiPhantom is away: Chasing that stupid ghost kid!

Phantom'sGirl: Don't you hurt him!

Phantom'sGirl is away: Finding my lover. 33

GothGirl: Uhh oh.

TechGeek: Uhh oh.

GothGirl is away: Helping Danny.

TechGeek is away: Helping Danny.

GhostGetter#1: Wait up GhostGetter's Number 2 and 3!

GhostGetter#1 is away: Helping Danny.

GhostGirl: Well, I'm outy.

GhostGirl has logged out.

PhantomFan6: I guess I am too.

PhantomFan6 has logged out.

SkyePhantom has logged in.

SkyePhantom: Dang. I missed them.

SkyePhantom: Well, I guess that is all for this chapter. Nothing big really happened, but geeze, it's only the first chapter. And remember, REVEIW!

SkyePhantom has logged out.


	2. GhostBoy?

Chapter 2

SkyePhantom: Hya. We are back THAT NIGHT after Danny does whatever he was doing and everyone stopped Valerie. Okay, that's it. Enjoy.

New Members -

GhostBoy - Danny Phantom

StarBright - Star

Jock12 - Kwan

SpaceBoy has logged on.

GothGirl has logged on.

TechGeek has logged on.

GhostBoy has logged on.

Space Boy: Hey guys.

TechGeek: Hey Danny, Sam, GhostBoy?

GothGirl: I have a feeling I know who that is.

SpaceBoy: Yeah yeah. So I want some attention big whoop. Anyway. Valerie finally stopped chasing me, so I could buy a laptop, and make a new account. :)

TechGeek: How'd you pay for that?

SpaceBoy: Umm, hello. Parents are inventors. Were kind of rich?

TechGeek: Am I the only one who isn't fithy rich around here?

GothGirl: No. Valerie isn't after Danny ruined her life with his dog.

GhostBoy: IT WASN'T MY DOG!

GothGirl: Whatever Mr. Melodrama.

Fantom'sGirl has logged on.

Fantom'sGirl: Great a bunch of loosers.

GhostBoy: Loosers?

Phantom'sGirl: Yeah, loosers. Now who are you?

GhostBoy: I'm Danny Phantom. Who are you?

Phantom'sGirl: O.o Th-th-th-th-th THE Danny Phantom. I'M PAULINA YOUR BIGGEST FAN! OMG IM TALKING TO DANNY PHANTOM!

GhostBoy: The one and only.

GothGirl: Really Danny?

GhostBoy: Yes, Sam.

Phantom'sGirl: How do you know the unpopular girl's name?

GhostBoy: Ohh, ummm. We were talking befor you got on.

GothGirl: And ruined it.

SpaceBoy: She didn't ruin it.

GhostBoy: Yeah, guys. The more the marrier.

Phantom'sGirl: MARRIE! OH GHOST BOY! I do!

GhostBoy: Gyaaah! No. No. Marrier. Like more joyful. Y'know. Eheh. ^.^'

Phantom'sGirl: Ohh. D:

GothGirl: Can we move on. I think I'm gunna barf. Where's Tucker?

TechGeek: Right here!

SpaceBoy: What were you doing?

TechGeek: Umm, nothing.

GhostBoy: Riiight.

PhantomFan6 has logged on.

StarBright has logged on.

Jock12 has logged on.

PhantomFan6: Who's "GhostBoy?"

SpaceBoy: Danny Phantom.

GhostBoy: Hey.

StarBright: Danny Phantom!

PhantomFan6: Really!

Jock12: Wow!

Phantom'sGirl: I know, right. 33

GhostGirl has logged on.

GhostGirl: Hey guys!

SpaceBoy: Hey Dani. I forgot to ask this yesterday, but how are you on the internet?

GhostGirl: Oh, I'm just at one of those Internet Cafés.

StarBright: Hey! So am I!

Jock12: So am I!

StarBirhgt: OMG! I see you Kwan! Oh, and she must be Dani!

GhostGirl: Yup, that's me!

GhostGirl: Hey! Valerie just walked in!

AntiPhantom has logged on.

AntiPhantom: Hey guys.

SpaceBoy: Hey Val.

GhostGirl: Hey Valerie!

AntiPhantom: Hey Dani. Wait. Is "GhostBoy" who I think he is?

GhostBoy: And who would that be? :P

AntiPhantom: Phantom!

GhostBoy: Hey Valerie. :)

AntiPhantom: Get out of here Phantom!

GhostBoy: No it's a free chatroom!

AntiPhantom: I said LEAVE!

GhostBoy: Fine. Bye.

GhostBoy has logged out.

PhantomFan: Valerie? What was that for?

Phantom'sGirl: Yeah, Valerie? We were talking!

AntiPhantom: Umm, guys. Note the name! I don't like that stupid ghost kid and I don't understand how you could like him! Well, except Dani.

Phantom'sGirl: Why her?

AntiPhantom: Because she's her cousin.

Goth Girl: Uhh oh.

TechGeek: Uhh oh.

SpaceBoy: Uhh oh.

GhostGirl: Uhh oh.

PhantomFan6: You're Fenton and Phantom's cousin?

GhostGirl: Well, I'm Fenton's second cousin once removed and I'm Phantom's third cousin twice removed. Eheh.

Phantom'sGirl: Are you a ghost too?

GhostGirl: Ask StarBright. Do I look like a ghost.

StarBright: Nope, she's human.

SpaceBoy: Umm, I've got to go. Sam, Tucker. You do to. Meet me at my house.

GothGirl: Kay. Be there a.s.a.p.

TeckGeek: Same. Bye.

SpaceBoy has logged out.

TeckGeek has logged out.

GothGirl has logged out.

AntiPhantom: What was that about?

GhostGirl: I don't know. But I've got to go too. Out of money. Bye.

AntiPhantom: Bye Dani.

GhostGirl has logged out.

Phantom'sGirl: I am going to go to. Star? Shopping?

StarBright: Sure. Bye guys.

Phantom'sGirl has logged out.

StarBright has logged out.

PhantomFan6: Hey, Kwan. Time for football. :)

Jock12: Kay. Cya there.

PantomFan6 has logged out.

Jock12 has logged out.

AntiPhantom: Well, might as well go then. Maybe I can catch Phantom. :D

AntiPhantom has logged out.

SKyePhantom: Well, that's all guys. Stay tooned for the next chapter. And remeber review! :D


	3. A Fenton, A Phantom, and A Fruit Loop

Chapter 3

SkyePhantom: Yay! New Chappie! I think, I might start adding in other ghosts, just for the fun of it. But I do not know yet, since I write this first.

SkyePhantom:This is really just what I am thinking before I start writing.

Ferb'sGirl: And right now shes thinking of me!

SKyePhantom: GAH! Alexis! What are you doing here? This is not even the right show for you!

Ferb'sGirl: What! You ditched Phineas and Ferb for some kid with ghost powers? Hmm. . . Can I have ghost powers?

SkyePhantom: No, no you can not. That would be too Mary-Sue-ish. That is what you are not a fairy anymore.

Ferb'sGirl: Awwwww. D: That's mean.

SkyePhantom: That's life. Now gon git. Go on now.

SkyePhantom: O.C's Whatcha gunna do? :P Okay. On with Chapter Three. Enjoy.

New Members -

Jack F - GhostShrederandFudge

Maddie F - JumpSuits4Life

GhostBoy has logged on.

GhostBoy: Hmm, where is everyone today. . .

GhostBoy: Hmmmmmmm. . .

SpaceBoy has logged on.

GhostBoy: Hi Danny.

Spaceboy: Right back at ya.

GhostBoy: What's up.

SpaceBoy: Nothing much Just talking to myself.

GhostBoy: No way! Me too.

SpaceBoy: No way! What a coincedence!

JumpSuits4Life has logged on.

GhostShredderandFudge has logged on.

SpacceBoy: Oh, ahhh, hey mom, dad. What are you guys doing on here.

JumpSuits4Life: Oh, just going to see what you are always on. Who's you're little friend "GhostBoy"?

GhostShredderandFudge: Yeah. Do we know him.

GhostBoy: Uhh, hi, Mr. and Mrs. Fenton. I'm just a kid from town.

GhostShredderandFudge: Well, what's your name.

GhostBoy: Eheh. Danny.

JumpSuits4Life: Oh, well hi, there Danny. Do you go to school with our Danny.

SpaceBoy: Uhh. . .

GhostBoy: Kinda?

SpaceBoy: Kinda?

JumpSuits4Life: Well why don't you come over and hang out with Danny.

GhostBoy: Man. You guys are such hypocrates.

SpaceBoy: HAHAHAHAHA! x'DDDDD

GhostShredderandFudge: What do you mean?

SpaceBoy: Mom, Dad. You just invited Danny Phantom into your house.

GhostBoy: Hahaha!

JumpSuits4Life: WHHHHAAAAAATTTTT! Danny! You associat with a the ghost kid?

SpaceBoy: Well, we were just both on.

GhostBoy: Hmm, maybe this wasn't the best idea. . . I'm gone. *Disapears in a giant puff of smoke*

GhostBoy has logged out.

SpaceBoy: Ummm, what he said. *POOF*

SpaceBoy has logged out.

JumpSuits4Life: Jack, to Danny's room!

GhostShredderandFudge: Awwww, can't we get some fudge first?

JumpSuits4Life: JACK!

GhsotShredderandFudge: Fine. To Danny's room.

JumpSuits4Life has logged out.

GhostShredderandFudge has logged out.

SkyePhantom has logged on.

SkyePhantom: Uhh, sorry about the short chapter. . . But I really only wanted a little thing between Jack, Maddie, Fenton and Phantom. Yeeeaaah. ^.^' Do not eat me, please. Please.

SkyePhantom: Now Review, or you shall Face The RATH OF SKYE PHANTOM! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!

SkyePhantom: Or y'know. Reviewers will get a big ol' bag of cookies. :D

Ferb'sGirl: Cookies?

SkyePhantom: BEGONE ALEXIS!

SkyePhantom: So, reveiw. 'O3O

SkyePhantom: Umm, I am going to add another chapter onto this one. :D So, Uhh, enjoy the double chapter!

New Members -

NotAFruitLoop! - Vlad

TechGeek has logged on.

GothGirl has logged on.

SpaceBoy has Logged on.

SpaceBoy: Well that wasn't fun.

GothGirl: What happened, Danny.

SpaceBoy: Danny Phantom happened.

TechGeek: You mean your parents found out?

SpaceBoy: Not igzactly. They kinda found me on here talk to him.

GothGirl: Wait, you were talking to yourself? Wow, talk about desperate.

TechGeek: Hahahaha!

SpaceBoy: There was no one else on. Can we drop it now?

TeckGeek: Just a minute. . . HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

TeckGeek: Okay, I'm good.

Spaceboy: Thank you.

NotAFruitLoop! has logged on.

GhostBoy has logged on.

GhostGirl has logged on.

AntiPhantom has logged on.

AntoPhantom: Who's "NotAFruitLoop"?

SpaceBoy: I think I have a pretty good idea.

TechGeek: HAHAHAHA!

GothGirl: Hahaha!

GhostBoy: HA!

GhostGirl: Ahahaha!

NotAFruitLoop!: Oh, shut up, Daniel.

GhostBoy: Hey, you picked your name.

GhostGirl: Pfft. FruitLoop.

NotAFruitLoop!: I AM NOT A FRUITLOOP!

AntiPhantom: Mr. Masters?

TechGeek: HAHAHA!

GhostBoy: Hahahaha!

SpaceBoy: Ahahahahahaha!

GothGirl: Hahahaha!

GhostGirl: It's funny because she recognized him after he said that! AHAHAHAhAHA!

NotAFruitLoop: Oh come off it Daniel. You too, Danielle.

GhostGirl: How'd you know it was us?

NotAFruitLoop: Yo uare the only four who call me a fruitloop.

AntiPhantom: Umm, theirs five of them there.

NotAFruitLoop: Riiiight.

NotAFruitLoop: Well, I must be going. You know. Mayor things to be done. Ta, Daniel, Danielle, Valerie, Samantha, Tucker.

NotAFruitLoop has logged out.

GhostBoy: Umm, I'm gunna go too. To, y'know, catch ghosts.

AntiPhantom: And I am going to go catch you.

GhostBoy: Riiiiight.

GhostBoy has logged out.

AntiPhantom has logged out.

GothGirl: Come on, Tuck. Let's go help. Coming Dani?

GhostGirl: Sure, why not. Meet you at the park.

Space Boy: Alright, let's go. And keep an eye out for Valerie.

TechGeek: Kay.

GothGirl has logged out.

TechGeek has logged out.

GhostGirl has logged out.

SpaceBoy has logged out.

SkyePhantom has logged on.

SkyePhantom: Well, I hope you enjoyed this little extra for a short chapter. It falls into place as well, at like after supper. :D Kay Review, get a cookie. QK NINJA!

Oh, and Review Respond!

I would really like to thank everyone for there reveiws. They are really nice, and also thank you to anyone who has favourited or put it/me on story/author alert. :D

Okay, responds:

To Dezi Star ~ Thanks and no, that's just me, she never accually involves herself with the characters. It is just me, talking to you people about what might happen and then what I think at the end. Though thank you for your concern. :) And I know right. Valerie should have kept her mouth shut. :P Tahnks.

To TheBlueVampireQueenOfAbiland ~ Haha. Maybe. I still have to write chapter 4 and up now, so maybe. :) And thank you for your seizure-ess comment. xD

And to the rest - DeliciouseKrabKakes x 2, A Darker Heaven and Hell, and Codiak, thank you for your kind words of encouragment.

C:

Well, ta.

SkyePhantom has logged out.

Btw, what do you guys think of me bringing the story outside of the chatroom a litte? It's still in the computer, it's jjust on another program? What do you think? Just reveiw the answer. :D


	4. Movie?

Chapter 4

SkyePhantom has logged on.

SkyePhantom: HI PEOPLE! Yup, were back with another chapter!

SkyePhantom: A new ghost in this one. :D

SkyePhantom: Enjoy! C:

SkyePhantom has logged off.

New Members -

You'll see. C:

SkyePhantom has logged on.

SkyePhantom: Oh yeah, before we start, this one is going to be funneh. :)

Phantom'sGirl has logged on.

PhantomFan6 has logged on.

GothGirl has logged on.

AntiPhantom has logged on.

SkyePhantom: Oh no they're here!

SkyePhantom has logged out.

AntiPhanotm: Who was that?

GothGirl: I don't know. . .

Phantom'sGirl: Has anybody seen The Ghost Boy?

AntiPhantom: Who cares?

PhantomFan6: Umm, we do!

Phantom'sGirl: Umm, we do!

AntiPhantom: Aga-ain, note the na-ame.

GhostGetter#1 has logged on.

GothGirl: Hey Jazz. Where's Danny?

TheFounder has logged on.

TheFounder: Hello, children. I was just here making sure that this room is not being used for non-ethical reasons.

PhantomFan6: No, we were just talking.

GhostGetter#1: Fenton or Phantom?

Phantom'sGirl: Phantom, duh.

GothGirl: Either.

TheFounder: Good to know. I will be watching today.

Phantom'sGirl: Good to know.

GhostGetter#1: Well, I don't know where Fenton is but Phantom is just flying around town, looking for something to do.

GothGirl: Ghost hunting?

GhostGetter#1: Probally.

GothGirl: Is #2 with him?

GhostGetter#1: Yeah, I think.

GothGirl: Kay, Im gone. Cya.

GhostGetter#1: Bye Sam.

GothGirl has logged out.

Phantom'sGirl: Where is she going off to?

PhantomFan6: Yeah?

GhostGetter#1: Probally going to look for Danny and Tucker.

PhantomFan6: So, are you two ready for my party this weekend?

Phantom'sGirl: Of corse, it is going to be the partyof the year!

GhostGetter#1: Yeah! I have my outfit picked out already. Who else is coming?

PhantomFan6: Just everybody inportant.

Phantom'sGirl#1: Which does Not include your looser brother and his looser friends.

GhostGetter#1: Danny isn't a looser. I think you would really like him if you got to know the real him.

PhantomFan6: Doubt it.

Phantom'sGirl: Doubt it.

SpaceBoy has logged on.

TechGeek has logged on.

GothGirl has logged on.

GhostGetter#1: Well, it looks like she found them.

GothGirl: Found them.

GhostBoy has logged on.

Phantom'sGirl: Ohh! Phantom!

GhostBoy: Uh, hey, Paulina.

PhantomFan6: Hey Phantom! Do you think you could come to my party?

GhostBoy: Umm, maybe. I don't know. Protecting the city is kinda a full time job.

PhantomFan6: Well, if you can it's Friday at 7:00. I hope you can make it!

Phantom'sGirl: Yeah, I would be sooo greatful if you could come. ;)

GothGirl: I think I'm gunna barf.

IAmTheBoxGhost has logged on.

SpaceBoy: Oh great.

GhostBoy: Oh great.

IAmTheBoxGhost: BEWARE!

IAmTheBoxGhost: FOR I AM THE BOX GHOST!

TheFounder: A Ghost! Uhhh, be safe kids!

IAmTheBoxGhost: MASTER OF ALL THINGS SQUARE!

TheFounder has logged out.

IAmTheBoxGhost: AND RECTANGULAR!

IAmTheBoxGhost: And. . . three dimensional. . .

IAmTheBoxGhost: And, and. . .

GhostBoy: Aw! Come on! How did YOU get a computer?

IAmTheBoxGhost: I found it in a box!

GhostBoy: Of corse you did.

GhostBoy is away: Get back in this dang thermos!

IAmTheBoxGhost is away: NEVER! YOU WILL NEVER LOCK ME IN YOUR STRANGE CYLINDER OF DOOOOOOOM!

SpaceBoy is away: Uhhh. Be Right Back.

TechGeek: So, uhh, hows football this year?

PhantomFan6: Awesome! We are probally going to state with an ratio of 5:1.

TechGeek: Wow. You guys are that good?

GothGirl: Wow. You know that much math?

PhantomFan6: Well, duh. You need an adverage of at least a B+ to stay on the team.

Phantom'sGirl: Were not just pretty faces, Samantha!

GothGirl: First Vlad and now you. I swear if another person calls me Samantha I am going to rip out there hair!

Phantom'sGirl: Wow, calm down, dork. It was just a joke.

GothGirl: Well it wasn't funny you shallow witch.

GhostBoy is back.

SpaceBoy is back.

GhostBoy: That was annoying.

GothGirl: Did you get the Box Ghost.

GhostBoy: Yeah. It wasn't hard after I found him.

GothGirl: Oh, well, I am going to go watch a movie. Tuck, Danny, wanna come?

TechGeek: If you got popcorn.

GhostBoy: Why not.

Phantom'sGirl: Wait. . Phantom is going? So, Sammy. What movie are we watching?

PhantomFan6: Yeah Sam?

GothGirl: Wow. Shallow.

GothGirl: It doesn't matter, because you two aren't coming.

GothGirl: And do NOT call me "Sammy" EVER again.

GhostBoy: Uhh, bye.

SpaceBoy: Bye.

TechGeek: Bye.

GothGirl: Buh Bye.

GhostBoy has logged out.

SpaceBoy has logged out.

TechGeek has logged out.

GothGirl has logged out.

GhostGetter#1: Well, I'm going.

GhostGetter#1 has logged out.

Phantom'sGirl: I am soooo going to try to get into Sam's house.

PhantomFan6: Me too.

Phantom'sGirl has logged out.

PhantomFan6 has logged out.

SkyePhantom has logged on.

SkyePhantom: Me going "Oh no there here." was just for laughs, I don't really involve myself, so they will accually never talk to me, excep down here, if I decide to involve one of the charcters in my comment, thingys. . . :P

SkyePhantom: Also, with Jazz being invited to Dash's party, remember how in "Attack of the Killer Garage Sale" how Dash had a crush on Jazzy, while, he still has that crush, so she is invited to his party. And the party also comes back in the next chapter.

SkyePhantom: Now time for Reveiw Responds!

Okay, another thank you to DeliciousKrabKakes, and yuwof. I apriciate the the reviews. 33

To Fugitive of Gray, Thank you, and me too. :) Btw, with the facebook thing, I feel right stupid but I don't understand. :( Do explain. :D

And finally to TheBlueVampireQueenOfAbiland, Oh, sorry.

Wow, some people just don't get it. Sleep IS optional. :P ZOMG! O.O That poor pillow. Your welcome, and thank you. :D

SkyePhantom: Also, some sad sad news. *Sniffs* I do not have internet anymore. :'( SO, updates will be few and far between. I am so sorry, and I am trying everything to get it back. :(

SkyePhantom: Also, I hate to put spoilers, but what would you think, of technus, sucking up a bunch of the chatroom users, into the video game "Doomed?" Huh, huh, Review! :)

Skye Phantom has logged out.


	5. Doomed No really

Chapter 5:

SkyePhantom: So, today, you will figure out what happened when Paulina went to Sam's house. Just remember. The whole, Sam and Danny being rich thing, was always a secret in the show. :D

SkyePhantom: Okay, carry on. Enjoy.

SkyePhantom has logged out.

GothGirl has logged on.

SpaceBoy has logged on.

TechGeek has logged on.

GothGirl: I can not BELEIVE that suck up little witch! URG!

SpaceBoy: Sam, it's not that bad being the richest girl in town.

TechGeek: Yeah, alot of girls would do anything to have as much money as you.

GothGirl: The money isn't the problem. The problem is that everyone knows now, just because of Paulina! And my parents. Why did they let her in?

*FlashBack*

Paulina ran up to Sam's apartment looking house. "Eww. I can't beleive I am accually going in there. Well, Phantom is in there." She walked up the steps and knocked on the door.

A blonde man, whom she thought to be Sam's dad opened the door.

"Hello Mr. Manson. I am here to watch a movie with Sam."

"Oh, hello. Here, I'll show you to the basement theater." He said.

"Basment theater?" Paulina whispered only loud enough for hersslef to hear.

She followed Jeremy down a set of stairs and was amazed by the giant screen in the stylish basement.

"Sammy, your friend is here." Paulina continued down the stairs as Jeremy went back up.

"What frie- YOU!" Sam yelled.

"Sam! You are rich? Why didn't you tell me? We could be best friends?"

"You are THE most shallow girl on this planet! You don't even like my personality!"

"Well, you are rich enough to be my friend. You are pretty enough to be my friend, and you have nice enough skin to be my friend. So what does your personality matter?

"Paulina! Again. You are the most shallow girl in Amity park!"

"Sam, I don't think you understand. Since you are rice, you are apart of the A-List."

"Okay, it doesn't even matter. You only came here to see Danny, so does that spell "shallow" or what?"

"Speaking of which, where is Phantom?" She looked around the room, only seeing Danny and Tucker.

"Uhh, he went to fight the box ghost again. He said he would fase back though the bowling alley. I'll go check now." Danny replied quickly.

Danny ran over to the bowling alley door, then a minute later, Danny Phantom phased back through.

"Phantom! You are really here!" Paulina yelled.

"Yeah, and I have to go. Skulker is on my tail and I only came to tell Sam, Tucker and Danny." He yelled.

"Where is Danny?" Tucker asked with smirk on his face.

"His mom called, and I don't know what she wanted, but she was yelling really loud." Danny rubbed his ear, then flew out through the ceiling.

"So, what movie are we watching?" Paulina asked.

"You're not leaving are you." Sam asked.

"Nope." Then she went and sat down in one of the recliners.

*End Flashback*

TeckGeek: Sam! Why are you complaining?

TechGeek: You can sit at the A-List table now! Why don't you love that?

SpaceBoy: Yeah, and you didn't get chewed out by your mom, for talking to yourself online!

GothGirl: First off, Danny. That was your fault. And Tucker, because I am unique! I am not like all the other snobby rich girls!

SpaceBoy: It's true, remember? When all the other girls were playing barbies, she came to us to hang out with.

TechGeek: Oh right. Little miss pig-tails. :)

GothGirls: Shut it Sucker Phantom. :)

TechGeek: Danny! You told her about that?

SpaceBoy: Umm, duh. It was a share-worthy story. :)

TechGeek: Fine. The I'll tell her something really stupid that you have done.

SpaceBoy: Like?

GothGirl: Like?

TechGeek: I don't know anything yet, but I'll figure something out.

SpaceBoy: Igzactly.

TechGeek: That's not how you spell that. It's exactly.

GothGirl: Stop fighting you too. It doesn't matter.

SpaceBoy: Fine.

TechGeek: Fine.

GhostGirl has logged on.

SpaceBoy: Hey Dani.

GhostGirl: Hey Dani.

TechGeek: Hya, Dani.

GhostGirl: Hey guys.

SpaceBoy: How are you getting the money for this?

GhostGirl: I keep stealing Vlad's wallet. He doesn't need it.

GothGirl: Cool. :)

TechGeek: Yeah. It's awesome messing with Vlad. :D

GhostBoy has logged on.

PhantomFan6 has logged on.

Phantom'sGirl has logged on.

PhantomFan6: Hey Phantom. Are you coming to my party tomorow?

GhostBoy: Umm. Maybe. . . I don't know yet.

Phantom'sGirl: Sam, you are invited too, since you are rich.

SpaceBoy: Yeah Sam. Since your rich. :)

GothGirl: Danny's rich too!

Phantom'sGirl: You are?

SpaceBoy: Umm, yeah.

GhostGetter#1 has logged on.

PhantomFan6: Then I guess you're invited too then.

SpaceBoy: Umm, I don't know if I can go. I, umm, might be doing something else.

GhostGetter#1: I thought you said Danny wasn't invited?

PhantomFan6: That's before I figured out you guys were rich. Like, wow, Jazz. Brains, Beauty and Money. You got everything.

SpaceBoy: Gross.

GhostGirl: Barf.

GothGirl: Ewww.

TeckGeek: Barfaroni with cheese.

GhostGetter#1: Thanks Dash.

PhantomFan6: Anytime, Jazz. 33

StarBright has logged on.

Jock 12 has logged on.

AntiPhantom has logged on.

Jock: Hey people, and ghost.

StarBright: Hya people! :)

GhostBoy: Heyy.

MasterofTechnology has logged on.

AntiPhantom: Phantom why don't you just get off?

GhostBoy: No! I was here first! Why don't you?

AntiPhantom: No You!

GhostBoy: No You!

AntiPhantom: NO YOU!

GhostBoy: NO YOU!

MasterofTechnology: Why don't both of you! Mwahahahaha!

MasterofTechnology: I, Technus Master of all things electronic and beeping, am about to send virus to each and everyone of your conputers!

MasterofTechnology: Then I, Technus, will be able to move through each computer, and soon, every computer connected to the world wide web! Mwahahahahahaha!

*Out of Chatroom*

Technus clicked the button, that sent his virus through every computer that was conected to that specific chatroom. Soon, each computer started glowing, then the mouses grabbed there users.

"Technology! Why have you betrayed me!" Shouted Tucker as he got sucked into his computer.

"Hey, what?" Shouted Danny as he also got sucked in.

"Let me go!" Sam screamed as she got pulled in.

"Help me Danny Phantom!" Paulina screamed. The soon, one by one, Dani, Dash, Valerie, Kwan, Star, and Jazz, all got dragged into there computers, and surprisingly, into an old version of "Doomed."

SkyePhantom has logged on.

Okay, first chapter in the different form! Do you like it? Hate it? Do you like this idea? If you don't, I'll change it. I don't have to do it like this, I have other idea's too. :) So, time for reveiw responds!

Thank you to bluelove22, Turkeyhead987, yuwof, nycorral, TheBlueVampireQueenOfAbiland, Danni99981, Dezzi Star, and Rosewaver.

Fugitive of Gray: Ohhhhhhhh! Yeah, I have seen people do that kind of stuff. I think I would eventually gt annoyed at the formating though, just becasue I have anger problems. xP hanks for educating me though. Haha! xD

aslan333: I have lots in store for this little story, don't worry.

Turkeyhead987: ^.^' I am not sure, weather to be scared or thank ful. . . hmmm. . . xD I have decided thankful. Thank you! xD And yeah, I thought that was a pretty good name. xD

Dezzi Star: Omi garsh, me too! :P She is accually a really fun charachter to work with. xD

Rosewaver: I know, I have bad grammar, I am accually trying to fix that. ^.^' I'm only just out of 8th grade though, and it accually really bothers me too, but most of the time, I do not even realise I do it. . . Sorry. '.

Okay guys, By the way, i have internet connection back, so back to daily updates! :D Peace!

SkyePhantom has logged off.


	6. Where the Heck is Fenton?

Chapter 6

SkyePhantom has logged on:

Skye Phantom: That's right, I still have access to the chatroom. They will too, if they make it out allliiiiiivvvvvveeee! Mwuahahahahahaha!

SkyePhantom: Oh, and Me and my new partner in crime, DeliciousKrabKakes have a new story out. It is in her profile, and here is the link: .net/s/7227665/1/New_Heroes_in_Town

SkyePhantom: Okay that's it. Enjoy! :)

SkyePhantom has logged out.

Danny got up and looked around. Tucker was lying a few feet next to him, and Sam was helping Dani up. No one had noticed him yet, so he turned invisable and ran for the nearest building. He ducked in, reapearing, and going ghost. He flew back out and helped Tucker up.

"Tuck, are you alright?" He asked as Tucker got up.

"Umm, yeah, I think." He said while he shook his head. "What happened?"

"That virus, Technus sucked us into the computer. I think we're in Doomed 1." Danny replied. "We as in everybody that was in the chatroom at the time."

"Except for Fenton." Valerie said from behind me. Her suit was alread on, and she had her hand over her wrist, ready to shoot at any minute.

"You better not attack him Valerie." Sam yelled.

"Yeah, Valerie. How about another truce. Just until were out of here."

"Hmm. Fine. But only while were here." Valerie said and shook Danny's hand.

"Phantom! Where are we!" Paulina yelled.

"In a video game, girl! I, Technus, master of all electronic and beeping, have sucked you all into the computer, so that I can destroy the ghost child, the goth girl, the tech geek, the red huntress, and the ghost girl. Once that is completed, I shall takeover the world, through all electronic and beeping."

"Hey! Technus! I thought you didn't do that anymore!" Sam yelled. Then she ran up to Technus and sweep kicked his feet from under him.

"Looks like you are to be dealt with fist, girl!"

"Sam! Run!" Jazz yelled out as Technus went to grab her. She quickly dodged out of the way, and Danny scooped her up.

"What did he say about a ghost girl?" Dash asked.

"Yeah, who's the ghost girl?" Star asked. They saw a flash of light, then a figure that looked like a younger, female version of Danny.

"HEY!" She yelled at Technus, just as he was about to grab Danny and Sam. "You leave my cousin alone!" She yelled. She soared after them, as did Valerie.

Soon, Sam was set on a rooftop, with a wrist gun Danny always had in his suit pocket, while Tucker tried to crack the code into Technus's suit. Danny, Danielle, and Valerie, were busy shooting Technus, when suddenly, he turned and ran for the vortex to the next level.

Everyone turned around, to see where he ran off to, when Sam spotted a group of teens, behind the building she was on. She slid down the gutter and ran up to them, holding up her wrist gun.

"How is it that people still play this game?" Danny asked.

"Hey! Hey you guys! What are you doing?" Sam yelled, as she approched them.

"Hold your fire. We saw you guys and we have a question." A boy in blue armour asked. "How are you all in normal clothing?"

"We were sucked in here by a ghost, and we have no way out. So, if you don't mind, go away!"

"Valerie! Get Dash, Star and Kwan. Dani, Get Jazz and Paulina! Come on guys." Danny shouted as he picked up Tucker and Sam. "Go through the vortex! Quickly!" Danny flew off towards the vortex to the next level.

Everyone followed him as they sceen behind them changed, from an old abandoned town, to the bridge of doom.

Danny flew Sam and Tucker to the other end of the bridge, as Dani and Valerie did.

Once they were across, they jumped through the vortex, and found themselves in level 3.

"You guys, we don't even know who's computer we're on. And now Technus is way ahead of us possibly with those dang keys!"

"Danny, fly up and check, the screen is right there." Jazz said.

"I can't leave you guys here, with out trapping Technus first."

"Danny, go check. We'll be fine for a minute."

"Okay, but stay here." Danny said. Then shot up towards the screen.

"The group waited a moment, before Paulina asked the Dani, "So, who are you?"

"Oh, I'm Danielle, Danny's cou- friend. I just joined the chatroom when I got sucked in."

"What happened to Fenturd and his cousin?"

"They probally logged off right before, or were away from the computer." Sam said.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure Danny was away, and Dani with an I, had logged off." Tucker added and laughed nervously.

There was a moment of scilence, before Danny flew back down. "Okay, you guys. You'll never guess what computer were on."

"Who's?" Jazz asked.

"Technus's. In his lair in the Ghost Zone."

"Where is his lair, Danny? I don't remember ever going there." Sam whispered to Danny.

"That because we didn't." Tucker added. "We don't even have it on the map." He said, checking the digital version of the map on his PDA.

"Yeah, I don't know how to get anywhere's from here, not back to our portal, to Vlads or even to the Far Frozen."

"Umm, Ghost Boy? Are you going to help us get out of this stupid video game, or what?" Paulina asked.

"Well, umm, you see. We're all stuck in the Ghost Zone. In a part I have never been to. So, even when we get out, I have no idea how to get us back to a portal. Danielle, do you?"

"No, I traveled the Human World, not the Ghost Zone. I wouldn't have a clue. I've never even been in the Ghost Zone before." Dani said. "Sorry."

"It's fine. What about you Valerie? How many times have you been in the Ghost Zone?"

"Twice. Once with you, and once for Mr. Masters, to get something that fell in."

"Okay, so you've only been outside of Vlad's portal and Skulker's Island." Danny taped his chin for a second, then went over to Jazz. "You havn't been in the Ghost Zone by yourself by any chance?"

Jazz, shook her head. "No. Sorry Danny. I've only been in there with you. And that was only once." She whispered back.

"Dang. Well, I guess the only choice we have, is to defeat Technus and then find our way back to the Fenton Portal."

"How are you going to defeat him?" Dash asked.

"Well, if he hasn't fixed the glitch, we'll be able to lock him in level 0." Sam said.

"And knowing Technus, that wasn't even on his to-do list." Tucker laughed.

"How do you know so much about Phantom's foe's." Star asked.

"I, uhh, follow everything Danny does. We're huge fans. Right Sam?"

"Uhh, yeah." Sam agreed.

"Alright, guys. Enough chit-chat. Let's go get Technus." Danny yelled.

Star, Dash and Kwan jumped onto Valerie's jet ski, and Danielle and Danny picked up the rest.

"Okay. We have to catch up to Technus before he reaches the final level. If he gets all of the keys, he'll have access to the world wide web!" Tucker yelled as they all flew off.

SkyePhantom has logged on.

So, how do you like it? You know, in this different version. I like it, personally. I do not have to log on and off anymore, until there back in the chatroom of corse. And do not worry. They will be. Theres only two or three more chapters like this. Okay, that is all. Time for reveiw responds.

First off, a thank you too Rosebud snow, Ambygs123, FReeTOBeMe1311, yuwof, ThePurpleSuperCow, and nycorrall.

Fugitive of Gray: Haha, Thank you. :) I am very glad that you like this idea. Though, you will figure out soon, that Technus did not fully think out his plan. xD

Dezzi Star: Yeah it is. :D and Eheh. ^.^" Yeeeaaahh, stupid Paulina.

Well that is it. Peace.

SkyePhantom has logged off.


	7. Level 0

Chapter 7

The group flew through each passing level, distroying obsticles in there way, and looking in the spots the keys usually are, but they weren't there.

"Okay, either there are alot of people playing the game, or Technus is already way ahead of us." Valerie said.

Danny, Sam and Tucker didn't hear her though, since they were having a conversation of there own.

"Danny, what took you so long to check what cpmputer we were on?" Tucker asked.

"Well, since we're in the Ghost Zone, I could fase through the computer, into the Zone, but I couldn't fase back in. So I had to change back then figure out a way to get through with out you guys seeing. So, I turned invisable and went in, then I flew invisably, until I was away from you guys, then I had to change, fly back up invisably, then fly back down. It was kinda annoying."

"Yeah, no doubt." Sam said.

"Was your secret worth it?" Tucker asked.

"What secret?" Paulina asked. Dani had flow closer to Danny, Tucker and Sam, and she had heard what Tucker said.

"No, secret." Sam said. "We were talking in private."

"What secret, _Danny_?" Paulina asked, and batted her eyelashes.

"Sam was right. There's no secret." Danny confirmed. Paulina made an annoyed sound before giving up.

"Mwahahahaha! The 6th key!" They heard up above. They all dove behind tree and peeked around.

"Technus has 6 keys! If he gets the last one, he'll have access to the world wide web, which means, to every computer in the world!" Tucker yelled.

"Thanks for confirming that, Tuck." Danny said annoyed. "Now we need a plan. If we just get through that portal then we can get the key first. So we'll need a distraction." Everyone looked at Valerie.

"What?" She looked at everyone. "Ohh. Naw uh. No way. I am **not** baing a distraction!"

"Aww, come on Valerie. Do you want to save the world? Or do you just want to shoot me down the rest of your life?"

She sighed. "Is there an option for both?"

"Alright. So, all you nned to do, is fly up to him, and just, I don't know, fly around his head, or something."

"Okay. I can do that."

"Then, after that, the rest of us go through the portal and get the last key. Who ever finds it first, hide it somewheres else. Then, me, Sam, and Tucker will trap Technus."

"Why them?"

"Because Sam and Tucker have helped me many times before. I know what there capabe of."

"Fine."

"Okay, so go Valerie." Danny said, before she flew off.

She went up to behind his head and yelled, "Hey! Tech head! Come and get me!" Then flew off in the dirrection opposite of the vortex, with Technus going after her.

"Okay, come on." Danny whispered and the rest of them followed him through the vortex.

Everyone was searching through the level for the key, when Valerie flew in.

"Guys, he stopped following me, but I beat him back here. He should be here in about a minute!"

"Keep searching! We have to find this key!" Tucker yelled.

"Why should we listen to you?" Dash asked.

"Just search!" Sam yelled.

"You guys! We found it!" Star yelled as she and Kwan came running from behind a group of trees.

"Awesome! Star give it to Sam."

"'Kay." She handed the key to Sam, who climbed up the tree, and readied her wrist gun. They waited about 10 seconds, before Technus shot through the portal.

"Okay guys. Let's do this." Danny jumped into the air and shouted, while he charged up a ectoblast, before shooting it at his appoinent.

"Technus! Why did you even bring us in here?" Danny yelled.

"Yeah, ya stupid ghost! It just gives us a better chance to stop you!" Valerie added.

"Well, I needed access to the world wide web, so I linked in through the halfa's computer, then, with out knowing, it sucked you all in. So really, it was an accident. But I will take it in stride, as i defeat you all and gain access to the world wide web!"

"Yeah, I don't think so." Sam said as she jumped from the tree, kicking Technus back.

"Dash! Kwan!" Danny yelled, telling them to open the entrance to level 0.

"What! Nooooooo!" Technus yelled, falling through. Dash and Kwan sealed the whole and high fived.

"Well that was anti-climatic." Jazz said.

"Who cares! We beat the ghost!" Paulina yelled and high fived Star.

"Yeah. 'we.'" Sam said, putting air quotes around we.

"Well, let's get going. I don't know how far we are away from any functioning portals."

"Alright, try and crame as many people as you can on my board." Valerie said, as they started climing on.

Dani grabbed Jazz and Star, and Danny grabbed Tucker and Sam. Then they both grabbed ahold of Valerie's board, turning it intangible and flying through the computer screen, into Technus's lair.

"Okay you guys. I have no idea where we are, so itmay take a while for us to get back."

"A while!" Paulina looked at her watch. "But we have school in only 8 hours!"

"I know. I know. You might be just a little tired tomorow." Danny said.

"As long as I'm with you." Pailina said, holding onto Danny's arm.

Sam groaned. "Okay, can we move on before I puke?" She made a gagging motion with her fingure, and Tucker laughed.

"Yeah, we should probally get going." Danny said, shoeing Paulina off his arm. By this time he had gotten over Paulina, realsing she would only ever like Phantom.

Paulina crossed her arms and 'humfed', "Fine." she said. Then jumped back onto Valerie's board.

They excited Technus's lair, and Danny took survalience over where they were.

"Umm, I think we should go that way." Tucker said, pointing west.

"No, we should go east." Danny said.

"Shouldn't we find some one and ask for directions?" Sam suggested.

"Yeah, as much as I hate to agree with her, she's right, were lost. We need help." Paulina agreed.

"We don't need any help, besides, most of the ghosts in here hate Danny." Tucker said.

"Not all of them! Only his enemies!" Sam objected.

"Yeah. We need to think of this logically if we want to get out before morning." Jazz commented.

"Logic-smogic." Dash said. "Guys know best!"

"Then why are the girls marks higher then the boys?" Valerie asked.

"Because that's school smarts. This is street smarts!"

"Umm, I don't know if you've noticed, but there are not any streets!" Star yelled.

"Danny? What on Earth are you doing here?"

"Everyone stopped bickering and turned around to see Dora, floating a few yards behind them.

"Dora!" Danny, Sam and Tucker yelled.

"You see, Technus locked us up in his computer, we just got out and we have no idea where we are." Danny explained.

"Oh, well, I think I might be able to point you in the right dirrection. Where are you headed?"

"Well, to anywhere's I've been before. Like the Fenton Portal, Vald's Portal, the Far Frozen, Skulker's Island."

"Oh, well the Far Frozen is the closest one to here, and it is miles away, in that dirrection." She pointed North, prooving both Tucker and Danny wronge.

"Dang, miles? Well, alright. Thanks Dora. See you later." Danny yelled before they all set off north.

"Told ya." Sam said.

SkyePhantom has logged on.

SkyePhantom: Well, a long wait for a long chapter. They have beaten Technus, very anti-climatically, as Jazz pointed out, and are on there way home, with a fight between the boys and the girls, with only Dani and Kwan staying out. Then a visit from Dora, proven the girls to be right.

SkyePhantom: Okay, Review responds.

Thank you too all whom have reveiwed. It is very appriciated.

Thanks to nycorrall, FReeTOBeMe1311, stormygirl1335, FakexReality, ThePurpleSuperCow, Rosebud snow, and ghostgirl45. Also, to all favors, and alerters. :D

To Phantomgal-66 - Yeah, I am not really puting in many shippings, just to keep this open for any veiwer to read. Even if there DxS, TxV, TxJ, FxP, FxV or anything. I want this to be greatt for any user, sorry.

To BVQA - OMG! I totally plain that. Not really. Haha. Your welcome and Happy Belated Birthday. :D (Sorry Royal Psychologist. ^.^' But Technus totally excists. Jussayin'.) And also, Thank you!

SkyePhantom: Kay, that's all. See you in a bit. :D

SkyePhantom has logged off.


	8. The Far Frozen

Chapter 8

SkyePhantom hs logged in.

SkyePhantom: Look! Skye's back in her pink Elfe shirt, looking like someone drank her outfit. Sorry, I was listening to Eminem. :P

SkyePhantom: Sorry I have not been writing much, but I am back at work, and I am helping my best friend with relationship problems. Yeah. Not fun.

SkyePhantom: So, here is a new chapter, they are headed for the far frozen, to rest, then on their way home. Their out of the game, so the truce is done. Will Val remember?

SkyePhantom has logged off.

With a destination pointed out, everyone was headed to the Far-Frozen, for help from Frostbite. They flew in silence until, "Phantom? Are we there yet?" Star asked.

"Umm, we should be there in about 10 minutes." Danny answered. He wasn't completly sure if that was true, seens how they hd no way of telling time, except for Tuckers P.D.A, which long with a few others, had passed out, about an hour ago. Kwan, Jazz, Paulina, and Dash were amoung them.

He really hoped that they got there soon, because Dani looked like she could go any moment. "Dani, are you alright?" He asked.

"Yeah. Just tired. But I can't sleep, or I'll drop Paulina and Jazz." She said tiredly.

"Well, you can sleep soon." This caused the people still awake to look up. "There's the Far Frozen." Danny said, then flew up towards it. "We can sleep here, then get back tomorow," he said, before landing. "Frostbite!"

"Who's Frostbite?" Dash asked, opening his eyes and stretching.

"The leader of the Far Frozen. Were sleeping here tonight." Danny said.

"Oh, great one? What brings you and your friends to the Far Frozen?`Frstbite asked, coming up behind them. Paulina, Star Dash and Kwn screamed at the sight of the large, yeto-styled ghost, while Valerie, Dani, and of corse team Phantom, stayed calm. Except for a little bit of excitment from Dani.

"He's a yeti! Awesome!" Dani yelled.

"Hi, Frostbite. We kinda got lost in the ghost zone, and have beeen flying for hours before we got here. Everyone is realy tired, fo you think we could crash here for the night?" Danny asked.

"Why, of corse, great one. Right this way, and I will give you all blankets and refreshments." They all followed, some a little wierier then others.

"When they got to the igloos, they were handed hot chocolate and blankets, and all given rooms to stay in. Star and Paulina shared a room, Tucker and Danny, Kwan and Dash, Valerie and Dani, and Jazz and Sam, though team Phantom and Dani were all in a room with Frostbute, explining the situation, while the other five pressed their ears up against the door.

"So, oh, great one. What really brings you to the Far Frozen?" Forstbite asked, and Danny explained the past days happenings. He also explained whom Dani was, seens how she looked exactly like Danny and could change back to a Fenton just like he had done.

"Plasmious made a clone of you?" Frostbite asked.

"Accually, he made 5. But Dani is the only one who was stabalized. And now that she's here, I am sorta glad he did." Danny said, and smiled at Danielle.

"Aww, thank's Danny." She smiled back up at him.

"So, were going to go sleep, and we will leave when everyones awake, alright?" Danny clarified.

"As you wish. I am here to help." Danny and Dani transformed back to Phantoms, and they all left the room. They had notised everybody running off, but they didn't mention it. They all went to their resting quarters, and got ready for bed, which was really just getting in, since they had nothing to help. Danny was just about to lay hiis head down when he heard someone out side his door.

"Be back, Tuck." He said, then went ghost and phased out the door, suprisingly bumoing into Valerie. "What are you doing up?" He asked.

"I wanted to get a glass of watter. What are you doing?" She asked coldly. She was in her battle suit, so Danny felt nervouse about being out here alone. But when she started walking again, he followed.

"I was just about to go to bed when I heard you out here." he said.

She stopped, and looked aat Danny. "Why were you going to bed? Ghost's don't sleep. You don't need to. Your dead. You don't need to do anything." Valerie clarified.

"I'm a different kind of ghost. I need sleep, food, water."

"What kind of ghost?" Valerie asked.

"A different kind. Alright." Danny said.

"Is that why you feel emotion? Like when you wanted to go save Dani?" Valerie asked.

"Yeah. I feel human emotions. I have human needs. I'm closer to human then you think." He said, then regretted it when Valerie got a different look on her face.

"Omy gosh! Your half-human! Just like Danielle and Masters!" She yelled.

"What! I am no- You know Vlad's a halfa?" He asked confused.

"Yeah, I found out when we went to save Dani. Are _you_ though?" She half asked-half accused. Danny threw her a horrified look, then she yelled. "You are! Aren't-" He put a gloved hand over her mouth, then fased her into a nearby room, shutting the door.

"Will you keep it down! I don't want the entire Ghost Zone to know! Especially with a bunch of gossip-y humans here!" He yelled.

"Sorry. So, if Dani is your cousin, and she looks like you in ghost form, then she probaly looks like you in human form, right?" Valerie tappeed her chin, when suddenly it struck her. The secret he had been trying to hide for so long, from the entire school, some one had accually found out. Well, after noisy Jazz. "You're- You're- Danny Fenton?"

She looked at him for a few seconds, before her armor came off. "You are. It all makes sence, how could I not have seen this before. You guys look exactly alike, except with different colors! You're always running out of class! You didn't show up in here, even though you had been in th chatroom at the time! You are Danny!" She yelled.

Danny was too shocked to speak, change back, or even breath for that matter. Good thing he didn't have to in this form.

"Well? You are, aren't you? I know it." Danny, finally shaking off his shock, looked down at the ground, his hair blocking his face from her veiw, and the two circles of light, travled up his body, turning Phantom back into Fenton. His black and white jumpsuit turning into his regurlar jeans and T-shirt, his eyes turning blue under their lids, and finally his snow white hair, turning jet black.

He looked up at her, and she looked a little surprised, either at the transformation, or the fact that she was right.

"I was right. You eally are Fenton. And you were lying to m all this time?" She yelled.

"Well, you didn't excactly give me a chance or choice. Before you were completly mean and rude to me, and after that you were trying to kill me!" He said, a little harshly.

"Well your dog ruined my life, Danny! What did you expect me to do? Forgive you like it never happened!" She yelled.

"I am going to tell you for the last time! It. Was. Not! My! DOG!" He yelled. "I don't know why you were accusing me of it! I was just trying to catch the dang thing! And he didn't mean to distroy all his things! He just wanted a his stupid toy!" Danny yelled, getting angry now, and transforming back to Phantom.

"Well why couldn't you figure that out before he destroyed my stuff?"

"Because I'm not the freekin' dog whiperer, let alone one for ghost dogs!"

"Fine, but I have one more question." Valerie said. "Where did Dani come from?" she asked, calming down a bit.

"What?"

"Well, Dani, is obviously dead, or at least half dead. How did she die?"

"She didn't die. She was never even alive." Danny said. Regretting getting back out of bed. "She's a clone. She was a failure clone from that Fruitloop, Vlad. He tried to clone me, and she was what he got."

"Vlad tried to clone you? Why?" Valerie said, accually starting to laugh now.

"Because of his master plan. Kill my dad, marry my mom, get me as his evil half-ghost son." Danny said.

Valerie stopped laughing. "Okay. Eww. What about Jazz?"

Danny thought for a second. "I. Don't. Know. . ." He said slowly. "He never talks about her. Danny thought for a few seconds longer. "That's kind of rude." Danny and Valerie laughed.

"Okay, well, we better get back to bed. We have about an hour long flight back to my portal tomorow." And with that, they both walked to their rooms, and fell asleep.

SkyePhantom has logged on.

SkyePhantom: I really hope I protrayed Valerie correctly. I am not very good with her. But I thought her joining team Phantom would through a little twist in the story. She nose all the other halfa's are halfa's so, why not our favourite?

SkyePhantom: Again, really sorry about the wait. But, I hope it is worth it. It;s really late right now and I am really tired, so, there.

SkyePhantom: Okay, Review Responds:

stormygirl335: Sorry about the name thing, but yes, a rather anti-climatic fight, because I suck at describing fights.

FReeTOBeMe1311: Yeah, it was. It was on of my favourite chapters to write, except for the one above. ^^

Dezzi Star: Yeah, Dani is one of my favourite characters, but I have a hard time fitting her in. It's the same with Jazz and Kwan. :/ But thanks for the thought. :)

lastgragonrider: Thank you. :D

yuwof: To the Far Fozen! *Trumpet Blast*

BVQA: Well sorry Royal Psychologist. I am just trying to pleas my readers. I am not a menace. :L I hope you you are enjoying the story BVQA. :D Thanks. :D

SkyePhantom: Okay, that's it. I will be writing more today, so expect a chapter soon. :D

SkyePhantom has logged out.


	9. HOME! xD

Chapter 9

SkyePhantom has logged on.

SkyePhantom: Okay, guys. This is the last chapter in the Ghost Zone. The next chapter, will be easier to wirte, and you will see in at the end of this chapter.

SkyePhantom has logged off.

Danny woke up to a loud obnoxious pounding on his and Tucker's door. He moaned and stuck his head under his pillow, while Tucker chucked his.

"DANNY! TUCKER! Get up!" It was Sam. _Of corse it was Sam. _Danny thought.

"What do you want?" Tucker yelled, as he reached for his glasses and PDA.

"Everyone kinda wants to go home." Valerie said. Danny had told the rest of team Phantom that she new. They were kinda suprised that he gave up his identity up so easily, but it was late, after a long day of flying, so he was tired, and not thinking straight. He kind of regretted it now, but it was already done.

"Yeah, well they arn't the ones that have to fly the entire time. So let me sleep!" Danny yelled.

"Danny. Get up, or were coming in." Jazz threatened.

"FINE!" He yelled, and got up. "Tuck, what time is it?"

He sighed. "Six o'clock." He said tiredly. Danny sighed at that. What was with people and never letting him get enough sleep? He asked himself.

He brushed it off and tansformed onto Phantom, before opening the door. Team Phantom was standing there, while the A-List group was walking down the hall. "Alright. Let's get something to eat, and then we can be off." Jazz said happily, while Danny glared at her.

"I don't enjoy helping you." Danny said as he started to walk down the hall.

"Aww, come on, Danny. Don't be like that." Jazz said.

"No really. I could just leave you here, and then I would have my own bathroom." Team Phantom laughed. "No, seriously. I am putting some major thought into this. Own bathroom. More money. More stuff. No more nagging." Danny smiled at her.

"I would just find Dora. She's always will to help a fellow 'princess.'" Jazz said, then mimicked a halo over her head with her thumbs and index fingures.

"Yeah, well I think it's time this 'princess' got detroned." Danny said, and everybody laughed.

For breakfast they all had cereal, since the Far Frozen had a very limited supply of human food, but it was food its own, so no one complained. There were a few different coversations going on. Paulina and Dash were trying to talk to Danny, who was a little busy trying to map out Technus's lair on Tuckers PDA with Tucker and Sam, while Dani and Valerie were talking about the world, and how Valerie wants to travle like Dani has. Jazz, Star and Kwan were talking about Dash's Party, which was supposed to be tonight.

When they were finished, it was 6:30, they all thanked Frostbite for his hostility, and were off, for the hour long flight to the Fenton's Portal.

It had been about an hour, before they spotted the portal, when Sam pointed out something, no one had though of. "Umm, guys." They all looked at her. "What do we tell our parents?"

At that moment, everyone murmered out there own varioations of "Aww. crud," and "dang it!" Except for Dani of course.

"Well, we could go for the truth." Jazz started, "or we could make up some wierd lie, as to why we have been gone for a day." Everyone looked at each other.

"Or we could blame it on Technus," Danny sudgested, which to everyone agreed.

They finally made it and one by one, they popped into the Fenton Lab, where they all ran to get ready for school. Ghost or no ghost, their parents were going to kill them, well, in Danny's case, re-kill him.

The Fenton siblings had crept upstairs, after sneaking everone out of their house, and hoped that their parents were out. And suprisingly, they were. They hurried to get ready, showering, brushing their teeth, and hair, and getting dressed.

When they met up in the kitchen, they were wondering where their parents were.

"Do you think they're all right?" Jazz asked.

"They're probally just searching for us. We were gone all night, with no trace of anything happening, except a little struggle at the computers." Danny explained, "but we should probally get to school before were late." He laughed, then walked through the door.

"So, what are you going to do about Valerie?" Jazz asked as she started her car.

"I'll let her know for now, and if she blows it, I just go see Clockwork about a little meddleing." Danny smiled.

"You mean sneak into the time stream and meddle yourself?" Jazz asked.

"Ecactly." Danny beamed.

"You know, if you keep letting Clockwork fix your problems, your never gunna learn anything." Jazz pointed out.

"Hey! If it wern't for clockwork, you, mom, dad, Sam, Tucker and Mr. Lancer wouldn't be alive, and I would be some egotistic maniac, bent on world dominatin." Danny stated.

"True." Jazz said, as they pulled into school. "So, are you going to go on the chatroom anytime soon?"

"Naw. I checked it this morning, and it's crashed. I think I'm going to give Facebook a little whirl." Danny smiled misteviously and Jazz smiled, before parking the car and going to class.

Okay you guys. That's it for the realness of it all. and the chatroom still won't be back for a while. Like Danny said, I'm giving Facebook a little whirl. The chatroom will return, because there is going to be like 20 - 30 chapters (or more) in the bad boy. . .or bad girl. Heh heh.

Oh, And I go back to work tomorow, so updates will be slow. I wil bring my lap top and the girlsI babysit usually don't get up until like 9 or 10, so I might get some work done. :D

So, reveiw responds!

Aurora Borealis 97: Yea, I know, you know, he knows, but he was making a point to Valerie. xD Plus there was a whole group of people JUST down the hall. :P

Fugitive of Gray: Yeah, I give a more. . . lame. . . excuse in this chapter, because I kinda fail at writing sometimes. Eheh. . . ^.^'

FReeTOBeMe1311: Awwww. Thank you! 3

AnimeAngel497: Awws! Thank you! :D

BVQA: No, go right on ahead and drive your RP crazy. It's funneh when she's mad. :D

Okay, you guys. Keep the reviews coming because it just fills me with joy, everytime. :D

And, I have a question. **Where do YOU think the Fenton's are? Winner either gets a request, or a character in the story :D**

Oh, and one last thing. I haven't been putting the disclaimer on, so I will say this for the first and last time in this story. I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM! THE CHARACHTERS! THE SHOW! FACEBOOK! THE CREATION OF CHATROOMS! OR ANY SETTINGS THAT YOU MAY SEE! THE ONLY THING I OWN IS THE STORY! Now that that is settled, I will not be posting that on this story ever again. Got it? Good.

~Skye Phantom


	10. FACEBOOK! xD

Chapter 10

Hya guys. :D I am here with a new chapter, this time in Facebook format. The chatroom will be back, but for now, it crashed, so the gang is trying this out.

Review Resonds up here now that I have contests out, so that means Contest answers! But I won't tell you if you won, Jazz will in the story. :D I think I should have given a little hint. Something like there not at school, or Danny should really do his chores more often, but whatever.

**~DP~DP~DP~DP~**

stormygirl335: That made me laugh. Alot. I didn't even think of that. Haha. They're not at school though. :P

Tuckeyhead987: Here's a dang chapter. Geeze, you need to calm down. xD

nycorrall: Nupe. Thank you so much. It really means alot. :)

Trinity Fenton-Phantom: Nope. Not at school.

BVQA: Yes. Be very afraid. Yeah, or just a Danny meddleing in the time strema, which could lead to Dan, or Squirrles ruling the world. :D Heh, I`d leave my sisters. I`d get my own room! xD And thanks, Jazz and Danny are one of the funnest relationships to play with. Just like Phantom and Maddie, and Sam and Tucker. :D

TDIGOFan96: Nupe.

yuwof: Thank you and Thank you. :D

Fugitive of Gray: Okay, you are very close with Maddie, since that is what she was planning on doing, but it didn't quite work out, since she had to go somewheres to get it. Somewheres lacking a door handle on the inside. Hint hint. ;P

**Danny Fetnon: **So, the chatroom has crashed, on to facebook. :D

**Sam Manson, Tucker Folley and 4 other people like this. **

**Sam Manson: **Darn you Technus.

**~DP~DP~DP~DP~DP~**

**Danny Phantom has joined Facebook. **

**100 672 peope like this. **

**Sam Manson:** You're taking Facebook over, too?

**Danny Phantom:** I have my rights.

**Paulina Phantom:** Look, ghost boy! I changed my name now we can get married!

**Danny Phantom: **O.O' Change it back, CHANGE IT BACK!

**Paulina Sanchez:** Fine. :(

**~DP~DP~DP~DP~DP~**

**Jazz Fenton: **Found my parents in the weapons vault after school today. **Danny Fenton** was supposed to instal a door handle inside, like, 5 mounths ago! Enough people have otten stuck in there!

**Danny Fenton**: SORRY! I forgot! I'm just a kid, get off my back, women.

**Danny Phantom: **I would have phased them out, but y'know. _Weapens _Vault.

**Danny Fenton:** She was looking for one to shoot YOU down because you were on a chatroom with me.

**Danny Phantom:** Of corse.

**~DP~DP~DP~DP~DP~**

**Kwan Lee: **I'm grounded for dissapearing for the night. . . What about everyone else.

**Dash Baxter: **Same.

**Star Anderson: **Yupp, grounded.

**Paulina Sanchez: **Papa didn't even beleive me when I said it was a ghost.

**Valerie Gray: **My dad has a night job, so I wasn't. :D

**Jazz Fenton: **My parents were locked in a vault. I'm safe. xD

**Danny Fenton likes this.**

**~DP~DP~DP~DP~DP~**

**Dash Baxter to Danny Fenton: **Hey, Fenterd! Where were YOU when we all got sucked into that computer?

**Danny Fenton:** I went to get a drink, and when I got back up, my mouse was flying around the room. I didn't stick around.

**~DP~DP~DP~DP~DP~**

**Danny Phantom opened a started a private message with Valerie Gray. **

**Danny Phantom: **Umm. Hey, Valerie.

**Valerie Gray: **Hey, Danny.

**Danny Phantom: **Umm, about my secret. I would be kinda glad if it stayed that way. Y`know a secret.

**Valerie Gray: **Don't worry, Danny. You're secrets safe with me.

**Danny Phantom: **Okay, Great.

**Valerie Gray: **Okay. And I'm sorry about blaming you for what that ghost dog did all those months.

**Danny Phantom: **It's okay, Val. I'm just glad you're done hunting me. Okay, got to go. Ghosts. Bye.

**Valerie Gray: **Bye. :)

**~DP~DP~DP~DP~DP~**

**Danny Fenton to Danny Phantom: **Stay away from my friends you looser.

**Danny Phanotm:** Your just jelous that you can't be seen with me. You'd get grounded.

**Jazz Fenton likes this.**

**Danny Fenton:** You'd get thermosed.

**Valerie Gray and Tucker Folley like this. **

**Danny Phantom: **Touché.

**Sam Manson like this. **

**~DP~DP~DP~DP~DP~**

**Tucker Folley: **GOT A NEW PDA!

**-2 people like this. **

**Tucker Folley: **How is that even possible?

**Sam Manson, Danny Phantom and Danny Fenton like this. **

**~DP~DP~DP~DP~DP~**

**Danny Fenton to Vlad Masters: **Stay away from my mom you fruitloop!

**Vlad Masters: **I AM NOT A FRUITLOOP!

**Danny Phantom: **Get a cat.

**Danny Fenton, Sam Manson, Jazz Fenton and 2 others like this. **

**~DP~DP~DP~DP~DP~**

**Tucker Folley to Danny Fenton: **Okay! Where's my berret!

**Sam Manson likes this.**

Okay. Forst chapter of Facebook style. :D I hope you guys like this and think it's as funny as I do.

Okay, no one won my contest, so heres another question: **What is your favourite quote from Danny Phantom? Can you guess mine? Hint: I have four: They are from 1. One of a Kind. 2. Maternal Instincts. 3. Masters of Time. Annnnnd 4. The Fenton Menace! Just find one, and you win. (First person to guess.) If you can get all four I have a very special prize for you. :D**

**Prizes: A Story Request or A Character in this Story! Y'know, as one of their classmates or a ghost from the Ghost Zone. NO HALFA'S! **

**Guess all four: SUPRISE! xD**

Kay, Peace.


	11. SCHOOLS OUT AND HAPPY BIRTHDAY!

**Chapter 11**

**MINOR UPDATE. . . request story/character if you can find it. :) **

Hya peoples. Aside from being at work alot, I have gotten the next chapter done. Yay me! . . . That was not me I swear.

Okay, you guys made me cry tears of joy, and I am not sure weather to be happy, or mad that you made me ruin my make up, but this was the biggest amount of reviews I have gotten yet! Thank yoiu.

Okay, Respond Reveiws!

Turkeyhead987: It is alright, I guess it was kind of hard because barly anybody accually got them right. xD But can you please untie me now?

stormygirl335: It's alright, and good to know, about the cereal thing. :D

Fugitive of Gray: Yeah, but there was no prize for half a point. Sorry, you gave alot of really really funny quotes, but most of them were second favourites. Sorry again. Try this updates contest. :)

DeliciousKrabKakes: Hey! This is the first time YOU have reviewed in weeks, KittyKat! I missed-ed your reviews. :( Anyways, :D, Yes, you do know me well, because you got the first one . . . RIGHT! (But remember, for charachters, no Halfa's.)

Omgkc: Thank you. :)

TigerWolf1103: Okey doke, let's see. Those are some really good ones, but alas, none of them are my faves. Well, they are, but not the winning faves. xP

GhostDog401: Sorry, that ees not correct. The ones on the other review are not correct either. Sorry again, but thanks for trying. :D

BlueCalumon: No, sorry, none of them are correct. Thanks for trying. :)

BVQA: Heh, heh. The crazy Danny episode. xD. But sorry, that is not my favourite. Second favourite, Deffinatly. Really? You think I wrote them THAT well! Thank you. That really means alot. And yes, she is very vainglorious and vacuous. Thanks. :D

Jazzy Girl kataanglover: It's alright. And, really? I am really sorry for that. I must have accidently deleted the e-mail, because I just go through the reviews like that. Sorry. :(

PhantomPhan67: You got the Masters of all time on correct, DaleiciousKrabKakes aready said that one, but since no one else won, you can have a characer or a story request. Sam rules as DKK

The answers were:

One of a Kind: **Danny:** Aw, man! If only I had something I could take this out on!  
><strong>Box Ghost:<strong> _(to a box full of paper)_ I am The Box Ghost! And once I empty you of your useless papers, your marvelous squareness shall be mine!  
><strong>Danny:<strong> _(transforms to ghost mode)_ Hello, misplaced aggression!  
><strong>Tucker:<strong> You've got five minutes . . .  
><strong>Danny:<strong> Which is four more than I need.

**Maternal Instincts: Danny:** Bye Vlad! And as a lonely single man in your 40's, might I suggest internet dating? Or a cat!

**Fenton Menace- Jazz:** Danny, I don't know why you're mad at me. I'm not the one who trashed the lab blasting imaginary ghosts.  
><strong>Danny: <strong>It was one ghost! And a parrot . . .  
><strong>Jazz:<strong> Was it a ghost and a parrot? Or a projection of your own fears . . . and a parrot.

**And the one two people one off of:**

**Masters of Time- Vlad: **They're running out of time, you know.  
><strong>Danny: <strong>Time? That gives me a great idea!  
><strong>Clockwork:<strong> No. That's a horrible idea. I'm the ghost of time, not the ghost of miracle cures.

Okay, enough chitter chatter, on with the srory!

**Danny Fenton opened a provate message with Sam Manson. **

**Danny Fenton: **So, what happened today, does that mean, were, uh. . .

**Sam Manson:** Together. I don't know. What do you think?

**Danny Fenton: **I think I would Like that. :)

**Sam Manson: **I think I would too. But let's keep it are little secret. I here Tucker has a bid on us that we'll be together by the end of the summer.

**Sam Manson: **Let's make him sweat a little. :D

**Danny Fenton: **I like the way you think, Manson. ;D

**~DP~DP~DP~DP~**

**Ticker Folley to Dash Baxter: **So, Dash. About that bet on Danny and Sam?

**Dash Baxter: **40 bucks if they arn't together before grade 10, Folley.

**Tucker Folley: **Perfect.

**~DP~DP~DP~DP~**

**Danny Fenton: **SUMMER BREAK EVERONE! xD

**27 people like this. **

**~DP~DP~DP~DP~**

**Danny Phantom: Vlad Masters** is a fruitloop and needs a cat. Hmff. Put a million dollars on MY head.

**Sam Manson, Tucker Folley, Danny Fenton and 6 other people like this. **

**Vlad Masters:** I AM NOT A FRULOOP. . . and I have a cat.

**Danny Phantom:** It's name is Maddie. Isn't it.

**Vlad Masters:** Maybe.

**Danny Phantom likes this. **

**Danny Fenton: **STAY AWAY FROM MY MOTHER!

**Jazz Fenton likes this.**

**~DP~DP~DP~DP~**

**Danny Fenton: **Is watching Phineas and Ferb and now wants a pet platypus.

**~DP~DP~DP~DP~**

**Tucker Folley: **Got a NEW new PDA. Thanks alot **Danny Phantom. **

**Danny Phantom likes this. **

**Sam Manson: **What did he do?

**Danny Fenton: **He MAY have asked to see it, then dropped it from, like, 150 feet in the air.

**Sam Manson: **Smooth.

**Danny Phantom: **Heh heh.

**~DP~DP~DP~DP~**

**Danny Fenton: **Okay, random ghost fact time!

**Sam Manson: **There are only two unatural portals in existance, though there are alot natural portals opening and closing every hour.

**Tucker Folley: **Ghost's can have families, just like out own Danny Phantom who has a Twin sister, named Dani Phantom. **(A.N: Sorry to interupt like this, but I forgot, in my stories, Dani is the same age and they portray themselves as twins, it just took her body a little time to catch up to Danny. I'll put her discription below.)**

**Dani Phantom likes this.**

**Jazz Fenton: **Though some ghost's are really dead people, some are called Ghost Zone Natives because they were never living and some were even born in the Ghost Zone.

**Danny Phantom: **Ghost's have lairs, just like houses in the Ghost Zone. Me and Dani have yet to find ours. (I need to talk to Clockwork about that. . .)

**Dani Phantom likes this. **

**Dani Phantom: **Some unatural portals can move through time and to different places and Clockwork gets really peed if you go through them .

**Valerie Gray: **The Ghost Zone has laws and regulations just like the real world.

**Danielle Fenton: **Some ghost are very friendly and just want to be left alone. Like our towns very own Danny and Dani Phantom.

**Danny Phantom and Dani Phantom like this. **

**~DP~DP~DP~DP~**

**Danielle Fenton: **June 20th!Happy Birthday **Danny Fenton!**

**Danny Fenton: **Thanks cuz. :)

**Danielle Fenton: **You're welcome. :)

**~DP~DP~DP~DP~**

**Sam Manson to Danny Fenton: **Happy Birthday, Danny.

**Danny Fenton: **Thanks, Sam. :)

**Sam Manson: **No prob. :D

**~DP~DP~DP~DP~**

**Danielle Fenton, Sam Manson, Tucker Folley and 24 others have wished Danny Fenton a Happy Birthday. **(This doesn't really happen on Facbook, but I didn't want to go through it all. ^.^')

**~DP~DP~DP~DP~**

**Danny Phantom: **Who's excited for the Carnivle today?

**Paulina Sanchez, Valerie Gray, Jazz Fenton and 84 others like this. **

**Valerie Gray: **Yeah I am!

**Paulina Sanchez: **Valerie, I thought you hated Invisobill?

**Sam Manson:** Seriously, Paulina? You still havn't learned his name?

**Valerie Gray: **Yeah, Paulina. And I've had a change of heart.

**Danny Phantom: **Seriously, Paulina. It even says it on Facebook. Learn my name!

**Paulina Sanchez: **Oh, sorry Phantom. :(

**Dash Baxter: **Well, I'm pumped for it. Mr. Lancer's running the dunking booth this year. I know where I am going first. :D

**Maddie Fenton: **You better not think about disturbing it, Phantom.

**Danny Phantom: **But I am scedualed to do some acrobaticks in the sky!

**Maddie Fenton: **If you even think about going there, I am going to shoot you down from the sky at first glance.

**Danny Phantom:** Fine, I won't go. Or maybe I will. YOU will never know. :)

**Sam Manson, Paulina Sanchez, Valerie Gray and 4 others like this. **

**Maddie Fenton: **Phantom!

**Jazz Fenton:** Danny, Don't tease her or she'll stop at nothing to find you. Then Amity will be out a hero.

**Danny Phantom:** Fine, whatever you say Jazz. (Shrink)

**Jazz Fenton:** Don't call me that!

**Jack Fenton: **LEAVE MY DAUGHTER ALONE! D:

Okay, guys. This chapter has been rather long, I think. So, I'm done for now. Next time you'll find out about what happened at the carnivle, or festovle, or whatever I called it. :D

Kay, Dani's discription. She is as tall as Danny, has her hair in a long, skinny ponny tail, with a red elastic at the top and bottom, that goes down to her tail bone. She wears basssically the same thing as she does in the series, only more feminem. She will be joining Danny in grade 10 next year, as his deseased aunts, daughter that they never new she had. Getting her in by over shadowing Danny's father. :D Her ghost outfit is the same, and her hair and eyes are just reversed, so that it's the same harstyle. Her personality is still the same, and Danny treats her just like his sister. There. :D

Also, feel free to hand off idea's for this. I will give you full credit. :D

One last thing, I amgoing to start another story while still doing this one, so go to my profile and vote for your favourite idea. :) There's like 6 options varying from Danny Phantom to Phineas and Ferb.

So, umm. Review. Peace. :)


	12. It's out and Whyyyyyyyy!

Chapter 12

Hey guys.

Please explain to me why I only got **6** reveiws last chapter? Really do explain why you want to see me cry. I need reveiws to keep me going, because reviews remind me to write.

Also, I still need people to answer the poll. Because I am not starting another story until I have at least 10 voters. Do you guys want a choice, 'cause I can just choose my self.

I am also going to start posting my one shot collection. There are already like 5 done. So, um yeah.

Review respnds will be at the bottom this time, and there will be a question about this chapter.

Okay, read on.  
>_<p>

**Danielle Fenton:** Is coming to town and needs a place to stay. I am NOT going to Vlad's.

**Vlad Masters: **And why not?

**Danny Fenton: **You know very well why not.

**Danielle Fenton:** Stay off my wall you fruitloop.

**Sam Manson:** You can stay with me, Dani. Just come to my house when you get here.

**Danielle Fenton:** Thanks Sam. :)

**~DP~DP~DP~DP~**

**Jazz Fenton:** The Carnivel was awesome!

**Danny Phantom:** Yeah! I only got shot twice!

**Dani Phantom:** I got shot once. My arm still hurts.

**Danny Fenton:** Meh. They mean well.

**Dani Phantom:** Thanks, dude. -.-'

**Maddie Fenton:** I told you Phantoms to stay away.

**Dani Phantom:** You said nothing to me! :(

**Maddie Fenton:** Well I didn't expect you to be there!

**Sam Manson:** Well the entertainment was great.

**Tucker Folley:** So was the food. :D

**Dash Baxter:** So was he dunking booth. :D I spent 20 bucks there making sure Lancer never stayed dry.

**Paulina Sanchez:** I seen Phantom with a girl ghost. D:

**Dani Phantom:** You mean me?

**Paulina Sanchez: **Oh, that was you? Oh, okay. Then it is fine.

**~DP~DP~DP~DP~**

**Danny Phantom: **Has lost the game.

**Sam Manson:** Really Danny?

**Dash Baxter:** Dang it! D:

**Dani Phantom:** Aww! Come on! I was accually winning for once!

**Tucker Folley:** Danny's a sore looser.

**Danny Phantom:** Ahh, but which Danny?

**Danny Fenton:** Screw you, Phantom.

**Dani Phantom likes this. **

**Danny Phantom:** D:

**~DP~DP~DP~DP~**

**Tucker Folley: **IT'S OFFICIAL! DANNY AND SAM ARE DATING! EVERYBODY OWES ME MONEY!

**Danny Fenton:** TUCKER!

**Sam Manson:** You better watch your back Folley, or we'll have one more residant ghost in Amity Park.

**Dash Baxter:** Took you loosers long enough, but you couldn't wait like two more months?

**Danny Phantom:** This is why I don't bet. :D

**Dani Phantom:** I did, and Tucker owes me 60 dollars.

**Tucker Folley:** I admit, I didn't think it would happen like that.

**Danny Fenton:** Really, Dani?

**Danielle Fenton:** Hey, Tucker. You owe me 60 bucks too!

**Tucker Folley: **What! No I don't. I only owe. . . DANG IT!

**Danny Fenton, Danny Phantom, Sam Manson and Danielle Fenton like this. **

**~DP~DP~DP~DP~**

**Danny Phantom: **Will You Phan-Girls leave me alone already!

**Sam Manson likes this. **

**Danny Phantom:** . . .

**~DP~DP~DP~DP~**

**Danny Phantom to Sam Manson: **Hey, Sam. Would you like to go to the movies with me?

**Sam Manson: **Sorry Phantom. I already have a date tomorow with a boy I really like.

**Dany Fenton likes this. **

**Danny Fenton: **Yeah! Wait. . . it's me, right?

**Sam Manson:** Yes. It's you.

**Paulina Sanchez: **I`ll go to the Movies with you!

**Danny Phantom: **Naw. I'd rather go with Sam. :) Call me if you and Fenton ever break up. :D

**Sam Manson: **Doubt it.

**Paulina Sanchez: **Whhyyyyy! D':  
>_<p>

**Okay, guys. That is it. Remember, vote on my poll when you read this, or I am just doing a random story. Do you want a say? 10 voters. **

**Also, send in some ideas via reviews. I am running out, and I need to get to the end of the summer before my next idea kicks in. :) **

**Review Respondes:**

**nycorrall: Thank you. :) **

**DeliciousKrabKakes: Yuppers. xD I did mis it and you wil never rule me. NEVER! Yes, yes you has. Haha! xDDDD**

**Phantom-Stelo: PHINEAS! Hehe, I'ma Phin and Phan girl. xDDDD Yeah Dinner-Bell. **

**BVQA: Hehe Yoou RP hates me. ((Stupid shrink)) xDD **

**BlueCalumon: Thank you. Yeah, I kinda liked that part too. xD**

**PinkFloydFanGirl: Thank you. Omy, I've never had someone ask me to ready their story before. I'll give it a look, I'm not that into Pokemon, but I''ll try it. :D **

**Okay, that's it. I only have 5 voters right now, so get to voting. **

**'Ight. Peace. :) **


	13. Lookie Loo, it's Vladdeh Poo!

**Chapter 13**

**'Nother Chapter coming at cha. Oh, and heres a little challange, for either a character or a story request.**

**Okay, What is Valerie Gray's favourite fruit and why? You have to be DP crazy to know this one.**

**Oh, and Kitty Kat, you can't answer this one, because you have already won once. :)**

**Okay, Review respondes up here for a change. :)**

**SonOfLucifer: Of corse she does, it's Paulina. xDD**

**BlueCalumon: Apparently the people of Amity don't know that. xD Haha, yeah. He didn't really think that one through. And hopefully Danny drops it again! :D**

**Phantom-Stelo: Wow. Haha, thats alota money. Now watch Dani win it all. xDDDDD**

**BVQA: Thank you sooo much! :) To the wig store!**

**dannyphantomcrazyfangirl: Thank you. :D**

**FoG: Of corse. :) Yeah, I thought some one would. Yeah, the Fenton and Phantom bickering is always a crowd pleaser. xDD**

**PhantomPhan67: If you are the first one to answer the chapter question correctly you get a character request or a story reuest, so just send in an answer. I'm gunna try and have a question every chapter.**

**nycorrall: Yay! I have Phans! xDD**

**Kitty Kat: Nuuu! You shall never rule me! You never win. And don't answer the question, you already have a story request in the making.**

**nuhnuhnuhniley4ever: It was my plesure. Yay! Voter. :)**

**Turkeyhead987: Keep that mutant pan away from me. He is scaarey. :( And I shall update when I get the correct amount of reviews and votes. :)**

**obsessivereader95: Yeah, the randome ones are funny but just a little too randome. xDD I have stuff leading in.**

**yuwof: Thank you. :D**

**Kai, read on. **

SpaceBoy has logged on.

GothGirl has logged on.

TechGeek has logged on.

SpaceBoy: Wow, you guys arn't to scared to come on here after what happened last time?

GothGirl: It's gunna take more then Technus to scare us off, Danny.

TechGeek: Yeah!

AntiPhantom has logged on.

AntiPhantom: One sec guys.

GothGirl: Kay.

AntiPhantom has changed her name to RedHuntress.

RedHuntress: Okay. Had to change my name, since y`know. :P

SpaceBoy: Yeah, it's probally for the best. xD

TechGeek: How do you think Vlad is taking the news?

RedHuntress: I havn't exactly told him yet. . . It's not like I work for the stupid halfa anymore.

SpaceBoy: Are you implying that all halfa's are stupid?

RedHuntress: Yup, well, the boy ones at least. :)

GothGirl: Haha.

TechGeek: xD

SpaceBoy: Hurtful.

GhostGirl has logged on.

GhostGirl: Heya guys.

SpaceBoy: Heya Dani. Whats happening?

GhostGirl: Nothing, just went and bought the most expensive lap top I could find in Vlad's name. And I got an account for my ghost half. :)

DaniPhantom has logged on.

NotAFruitLoop! has logged on.

NotAFruitLoop: Danielle, I kindly advice you to stop signing things under my name!

GhostGirl: Naw. I've got nothing to loose.

GothGirl: Vlad, get a life.

RedHuntress: Or a cat.

SpaceBoy: Or a new obsession. My mom is getting iritated by all of the friend requests on Facebook.

NotAFruitLoop: I wouldn't have to send so many if she would say yes.

TechGeek: Well she isn't so knock it off.

GhostBoy has logged on.

GhostBoy: Hey Mayor FruitLoop. How was getting your butt kicked today.

RedHuntress: You kicked his butt today?

NotAFruitLoop: Yes, he did. It hurt so badly.

RedHuntress: And didn't call me! What kinda of friend are you.

NotAFruitLoop: Wait what? Daniel you told!

RedHuntress: Nah. I found out. But don't bother. I found out Danny and Dani's secret too.

NotAFruitloop: Well, this is awkward.

RedHuntress: Yeah, and we're gunna get you back for it, too. Just wait.

NotAFruitLoop: We?

GhostBoy: That would be me.

GhostGirl: And Me.

NotAFruitLoop: Ohh, Butter Bisquotts.

NotAFruitLoop has logged off.

TechGeek: Now that hes gone, we can talk normally.

PhantomFan6 has logged on.

Phantoms'sGirl has logged on.

StarBright has logged on.

Jock12 has logged on.

DaniPhantom: Or not.

RedHuntress: How do you guys all log on at the same time?

GothGirl: Look Danny. It's your fan group.

GhostBoy: Oh, great.

DaniPhantom: Haha.

Phantom'sGirl: Hi Phantom. How are you?

PhantomFan6: Hey Phantom. We had to rescedual my party, since I was grounded for disapearing for the night, so it's this Friday.

GhostBoy: Sorry, can't go.

PhantomFan6: Why not?

GhostBoy: It's a friend deathday. Y'know the ghost Youngblood, who stole all the parents.

PhantomFan6: You're going to a ghost kids party instead of mine? :/

GhostBoy: Well, yeah. I guess. He just invited me first and stuff.

DaniPhantom: It's going to be a blast. It's being held on his boat in the G'Zone. There's going to be food, Candy, Music and Games.

DaniPhantom: And you all have to dress up! I'm going as a pirate, like YoungBlood. Danny's going as a ninja. xDD

GhostBoy: Yeah, and since he's a certain type of ghost, he will accually gain a year in appearence.

Phantom'sGirl: Well, can you bring a date?

GhostBoy: I'm already bringing a friend.

Phantom'sGirl: Who?

GhostBoy: I'm bringing Tucker, since he wasn't invited to your party.

TechGeek: Ya.

DaniPhantom: And I'm bringing Valerie. Since she also wasn't invited.

RedHuntress: Yup. :)

SpaceBoy: And I was invited, so I'm bringing Sam.

GothGirl: Yeah.

PhantomFan6: You're going to a ghost kids party instead of mine? But you were invited for once.

GothGirl: Duh.

SpaceBoy: Yeah, last time I went to one of your parties I had a horrible time.

GhostGetter#1 has logged on.

PhantomFan6: So your not going?

StarBright: Are you going to Dash's party, Jazz?

GhostGetter#1: Umm, yeah, I think so. This Friday, right?

PhantomFan6: Alright! It's going to be awesome, but You're brother, his girlfriend and the Phantom's are going to another party.

GhostGetter#1: Oh, YoungBlood's? I wasn't invited by the little dork, because thanks to Danny he thinks I'm a spazz.

SpaceBoy: What? Spazz was the only insult that I could think of that rythmes with Jazz. Don't blame me.

GhostGetter#1: I will blame you, because that was supposed to be the party of the year.

GhostBoy: No, Dora's deathday is next month, and y'know. Royalty.

DaniPhantom: You guys all remember Dora, right? The one who pointed us in the correct dirrection in the G'Zone. :)

StarBright: Yeah, I remember her, but I've got to go. I'll talk to you all later.

Jock12: Yeah, I've got to go too.

StarBright has logged off.

Jock12 has logged off.

GhostGetter#1: Got to go. Dinner. Come on Danny.

SpaceBoy: Coming. Peace.

GhostGetter#1 has logged off.

SpaceBoy has logged off.

GhostBoy: Umm, gotta go. Y'know, Ghost.

Phantom'sGirl: Byyye Phantom.

GhostBoy has logged off.

RedHuntress: Oh, Dad's home. Time for dinner. Bye guys.

TechGeek: Bye, Val.

RedHuntress has logged off.

GothGirl: Well, I'm going. Come on Danielle. Let's go watch a movie or something.

GhostGirl: Kyay. Meetcha downstairs.

GothGirl has logged off.

GhostGirl has logged off.

TechGeek: Well, I'm going.

TechGeek has logged off.

DaniPhantom has lost connection.

PhantomFan6: I wonder what happened to that Ghost girl. . .

Phantom'sGirl: I don't know, but g2g Dashy. Ttyl.

PhantomFan6: Bye.

Phantom'sGirl has logged off.

PhantomFan6 has logged off.

**SkyePhantom has logged on.**

**SkyePhantom: Hey guys. Sorry this chapter was late-ish, but School's starting soon, and I have to start getting ready, but I write more when school's in, because it's colder and I'm not always outside, and junk.**

**SkyePhantom: Yeah, so it was in Chatroom, the next will be in Facebook, then I don't know.**

**SkyePhantom: Oh! And the results of the poll are in. It was a tie! So my vote will decide it, and I voted for School! So it wins. I will start posting soon.**

**SkyePhantom: Oh, and I will be putting up a new poll for the next one, so go vote on that.**

**SkyePhantom: 10 reviews and 5 votes next chapter, capiche?**

**SkyePhantom: Oh, and try not to look up the answer of the chapter question on google or something. That ruins the fun of reading your guesses.**

**SkyePhantom: Kay, Skye is out. Peace!**

**SKyePhantom has logged off.**


	14. You're not my mother

Hey you guys, you have reached the correct number of votes and reviews. Reviews quicker then votes, but what ever. xDD

I started high school today, and I was so nervous. But luckily I avoided my sister. . . And got Art! Now I just have to go throught the two years of her being there, and the two years with my little sister.

Whatever. I just have to suck it up.

Question: What is Danny's Bowling adverage? Do not use Google please.

Oh, and the winner of the last challange is **Aurora Borealis 97**, with the answer Kumquat, because it's a funny word. Lots of people got it right but she got it first, so, just reply to me your character request or story request. And for characters, no halfa's and no one knowing his secret.

And one more thing, I still need more idea's so send them in. :D

Kay, read on peoples.

~DP~DP~DP~DP~

**Danielle Fenton:** I'm not a trick you play,  
>I'm wired a different way<br>I'm not a mistake, I'm not a fake,  
>It's set in my DNA<br>Don't change me.

**Danny Fenton: **It's wierd how well that song applies to you.

**Danielle Fenton:** I know right!

**~DP~DP~DP~DP~**

**Danny Phantom to Maddie Fenton:** Will you leave me alone already. I didn't do anything.

**Maddie Fenton:** Don't talk to me like that, Phantom.

**Danny Phantom:** Or what? You'll ground me? :)

**Maddie Fenton:** Yeah, with the thermos.

**Danny Phantom:** . . .

**Danny Fenton:** Haha. Owned.

**Danny Phantom:** Screw you, Fenton.

**Tucker Folley and Dash Baxter like this.**

**Danny Fenton:** In your dreams, Phantom.

**Sam Manson and Jazz Fenton like this.**

**Danny Phantom:** I'm counting on that.

**Danny Fenton:** . . .

**~DP~DP~DP~DP~**

**Danny Phantom to Sam Manson:** So, Sam. How about you ditch Fenton for me? :)

**Sam Manson:** Sorry, I don't date guys in jumpsuits.

**Danny Phantom:** What? I thought you liked the jumpsuit! It was your idea for me to put it on!

**Sam Manson:** Yeah so you didn't die!

**Danny Phantom:** Well, that plan kinda failed, don't cha think.

**Sam Manson:** Not entirely. :)

**Tucker Folley likes this.**

**~DP~DP~DP~DP~**

**Danny Phantom to Danny Fenton:** Tell your girlfriend to go out with me!

**Danny Fenton:** Okay.

**Danny Phantom:** Really! :D

**Danny Fenton:** No.

**Sam Manon like this.**

**~DP~DP~DP~DP~**

**Danielle Fenton:** Wants to go to that new Italian resteraunt. Anyone care to join me?

**Dash Baxter:** I will, Dani.

**Danny Fenton:** Your crushes on my family members angers me.

**Jazz Fenton:** At least he stopped purswaying me. :D

**Dash Baxter:** Nah, I still like you more, Jazzy.

**Jazz Fenton:** Don't call me that and stay away from my cousin.

**Danielle Fenton:** Yeah! Stay away from me. I don't like you like that.

**Danny Phantom:** I'll go with you Dani.

**Danielle Fenton:** Kay. Meet me there at 5, Danny. :)

**~DP~DP~DP~DP~**

**Danny Phantom:** Stupid Skulker! He made me miss dinner with Dani and now I'm HUNGRY! Dx

**Maddie Fenton:** Maybe you should try to not distroy the town durring dinner.

**Danny Phantom:** Leave me alone, mother.

**Maddie Fenton:** I am not your mother.

**Danny Phantom:** You might as well be. You nag me like one.

**Danny Fenton likes this.**

**~DP~DP~DP~DP~**

**Danny Fenton to Danny Phantom:** First my girlfriend now my mom! Stay away from my family!

**Danny Phantom:** Get in my pants.

**Danny Fenton:** Get out of my room!

**Sam Manson:** I don't even want to ask.

**Maddie Fenton:** If he's really in there your both in big trouble.

**Danny Phanotm:** Your bluffing.

**Danny Fenton:** I hear her on the stairs! She's not bluffing. She's not bluffing! GET OUT!

**Maddie Fenton:** You two are lucky.

**Jazz Fenton:** Danny! Stay out of my room!

**Jack Fenton:** Get away from my Jazzerinces!

**~DP~DP~DP~DP~**

**Dani Phantom to Danny Phantom:** Thanks for ditching me, dipstick.

**Danny Phantom:** Have you been talking to Ember lately?

**Dani Phantom:** I was going to help set up for YB's party tomorow and she was there!

**Ember McClain:** You've got one cool Sister, dipstick.

**Danny Phantom:** You better not attack me and my friends tonight.

**Ember McClain:** Naw. YB made me promise not to.

**~DP~DP~DP~DP~**

**Tucker Folley to Paulina Sanchez:** Want to go to the movies tonight?

**Paulina Sanchez:** In your dreams, looser.

**~DP~DP~DP~DP~**

**Tucker Folley to Star Anderson:** Want to go to the movies tonight?

**Star Anderson:** No way!

**~DP~DP~DP~DP~**

**Tucker Folley to Valerie Gray:** Want to go to the movies tonight?

**Valerie Gray:** Yeah, sure why not.

**Tucker Folley:** Yes!

**~DP~DP~DP~DP~**

**Paulina Sanchez:** So, I'm confused. Is Phantom gay?

**Dani Phantom:** Probaly.

**Danny Phantom:** Dani!

**Dani Phantom:** What? :D

**Paulina Sanchez:** So are you?

**Danny Phantom:** Naw. I just like bugging the Fentons. And what better way to bug the mother, along with the name stealer.

**Danny Fenton:** I had the name first! Dx

**Danny Phantom:** Proove it.

**Paulina Sanchez:** Lookie! Phantom is fighting on MY wall!

**Danielle Fenton:** You get used to it.

**Danny Phantom likes this.**

**~DP~DP~DP~DP~**

Okay, guys. It took a while, mostly because I was deciding to give it to you with just 4 votes, but what evs. I was also just on vacation. And now high school is tomorow, urg. Dx

**Okay, this is an EDIT from what I originally had. I was about to put the new chapter up, Monday night. When the power went out. It was out for like hours. So sorry for the even later chapter. **

No review replies today. I'm too tired and my back hurts alot.

Sorry, but thanks to everyone who replied and eneter the contest. Enter this one, too. Same prizes.

And to **Aurora Borealis 97**, just message me what you want.

Now, here is a message from my best friend:

**Esmee:** Owls are evil! Thay are, it's true! Dx

Hehe. She's strang.

Okay, 11 reviews and 4 votes. That will be good. :)

Kay. Peace.


	15. School Tomorow Really?

You guys, This chapter is taking forever and I'm having troubles. Please, please, PLEASE, send in topics. Just a few randome words, or things that happened to you. Songs, anything!

By the way, this isn't a contest, it's an honest to God question that I do not know the answer of. Can Danny be sucked into the thermous in Human mode?

Okay, one more thing. This story is placed in the summer after D-STabalized, which I placed the, like, day befor the last day of school. Then, any and every episode that happens in the summer,comes into place, which is why RealityTrip was mentioned in the last episode, but they could be talking about their fight for Dani's life in theis chapter. So, that's how this works.

Thanks.

~DP~DP~DP~DP~

Tucker Folley: Eating a Banana in front of other people is awkward.

Danny Fenton: Then why did you do it? Just to look strange?

Tucker Folley: Because I was hungry and Sam had no meat in her house! Dx

Sam Manson: Meat is Evil. Evil I say!

~DP~DP~DP~DP~

Danny Phantom: I was watching America's Home Funniest Videos, and somehow, a video of me getting kicked in the but by the RH found it's way on there.

**Tucker Folley: **Guilty as charged. xD

Danny Phantom: TUCKER! DX

Valerie Gray: Eheh. Sorry Danny.

Tucker Folley: Well, when you two became allies I thought it would be fine!

Danny Phantom: Well I wasn't gunna fight back! Of corse I was getting my butt kicked!

Valerie Gray: Wait. Are you saying that you would win if you were fighting full on?

Danny Phantom: Would and have. Remember the Technus insidence?

Valerie Gray: That wasn't even me! I would so win.

Danny Phantom: Let's not forget I have Intangibility, invisability, ice power and a ghostly wail. I would win.

Sam Manson: This is going to go on forever.

Dani Phantom: Can we just agree that I would win? I need the credit. :D

Danny Phantom: I would so win against you, Dani!

Valerie Gray: Yeah! Me too!

Dani Phantom: Whatever.

~DP~DP~DP~DP~

Dani Phantom: GOT A LAIR IN THE GHOST ZONE! :D

Danny Phantom: D: What about me?

Dani Phantom: You already have a house in the real world.

Maddie Fenton: And where would this be?

Danny Fenton: Closer then you think.

Danny Phantom: Why the heck would I ever tell you? It's bad enough your kids know.

~DP~DP~DP~DP~

Danny Fenton: Cujo ate my lunch.

Tucker Folley likes this.

Maddie Fenton: Who's Cujo?

Danny Fenton: A ghost puppy. . . Can we keep him?

Maddie Fenton: Wait until your older.

Dany Fenton: You've been saying that since I was five!

Sam Manson: I've always wondered about the end of that story. :)

~DP~DP~DP~DP~

Jazz Fenton to Danny Fenton: Danny! Cujo at my report on Ghost Envy! It's due next week!

Maddie Fenton: Danny, I said you couldn't keep the dog!

Danny Fenton: I know. I was waiting for Dani to come get him and he got loose! And did he chew it or just swallow?

Jazz Fenton: Just swallowed, why?

Danny Fenton: I'll be right in there.

~DP~DP~DP~DP~

Danny Phantom to Valerie Gray: I would win.

Valerie Gray: Screw you, Danny!

Danny Phantom: I would still win.

~DP~DP~DP~DP~

Danny Fenton: FINK! FINK I SAY!

Jazz Fenton: I am not a fink!

Danny Fenton: You sucked Cufo into the thermos! Dx

Jazz Fenton: He was eating my stuff!

Danny Fenton: HE'S JUST A PUPPY!

Jazz Fenton: WHO WAS EATING MY STUFF! I love him just as much as you do, but he crossed the line when he started eating my stuff.

~DP~DP~DP~DP~

Danielle Fenton: I got a puppy. I got a puppy.

Danny Fenton: It's not fair. Why do you get to keep it?

Danielle Fenton: Because Maddie said no to you.

Tucker Folley: At least he won't eat your lunch/shoes/reports now. And he won't be sucked into the thermos by controlling older sisters. :D

Jazz Fenton: HE. WAS. EATING. MY. STUFF!

Danny Fenton: I just want a puppy! Dx

Sam Manson likes this.

~DP~DP~DP~DP~

Danny Fenton: School. Tomorow. Really?

21 people like this.

~DP~DP~DP~DP~

Dani Phantom: I don't have to go to school. Haha, Suckahs! xDD

Danielle Fenton likes this.

Danny Fenton: Way to gloat.

Sam Masnon: Okay, that's it. Stay off my lap top!

Danielle Fenton: :)

~DP~DP~DP~DP~

Danny Phantom to Jack Fenton: Hi.

Jack Fenton: GHOST!

Danny Phantom: 3 down, 1 to go.

~DP~DP~DP~DP~

Danny Phantom to Sam Manson: So, about this Fenton guy. . .

Sam Manson: Seriosuly.

Danny Phantom: I just want to go to the movies with you once. Okay. Once. Fenton said it was fine.

Danny Fenton: As friends.

Danny Phantom: Yeah, whatever.

Sam Manson: Fine. Just ONCE.

Danny Phantom: Yes!

~DP~DP~DP~DP~

Sam Manson to Danny Fenton: I hate you.

Danny Fenton: You guys are just going as friends. It's no big deal.

Danny Phantom: Yeah, no big deal.

Sam Manson: I hope your fan girls mob you.

Tucker Folley likes this.

~DP~DP~DP~DP~

Danny Phantom: Hey Jazzy Pants. What's up?

Jazz Fenton: I told you not to call me that!

Danny Phantom: And my summer goal is completed with 3 hours to spare!

Jazz Fenton: I hate you.

Danny Phantom: Naw, you gotta love me.

Jazz Fenton: That's it, your sleeping in the thermos tonight.

Danny Phantom: What? No! I take it back! I take it all back! You don't gotta love me!

Jazz Fenton: Sweet Dreams, Danny.

Sam Manson, Maddie Fenton and 23 other people like this.

~DP~DP~DP~DP~

Okay, a flew explinations. . .

I walked downstairs getting ready for school, and my sister was eating a banana. It looked. . . akward. . . And meat is evil, jusayin'.

I want a puppy and Cujo came to mind. Then the episode him eating stuff came to mind.

Danny thinks he would win.

Jazz his a stupid sucking puppies into thermous's fink. It shall be known.

Dani got a puppy.

This is my status last year the day before school. xDD

Danny annoyed Jack.

Danny P, got a date with Sam. xDD

Danny annoyed Jazz and his summer goal is completed for the price of sleeping in the thermos for the night. It smells like soup in there. . . This is where the question falls in, did Jazz have to wait for him to go ghost, or could she just suck him in? Ponder that.

Okay, I am only responding to the inportant reviews, not saying that they're not all inportant, but there is alot. So, thanks to everyone who did. :D

Turkeyhead987: The Pan can have all the fun it wants, just not with my face or any other bruisable body part. Jusayin'. And I am, I am.

Nightdriver: I know, right. They would eventually tell Sam, and she would bring it back up, because she's Sam. And thank you. That really means alot. :)

Dezzi Star: It's alright, and Thanks. That really means alor. :)

BVQA: Yeah, she just forgot to sign out in both before shutting the lap top. Eheh. Thank you, and I am, I am. xDD

stormygirl335: Oh, right. I forgot about that. We'll just have to keep his secret a secret then.

Aurora Borealis 97: Yeah, Danny was probally hit on the head a couple times as a baby. Or thrown at a wall. But he's still just one person, he just likes bugging himself, Sam and his mother. He is still one person though, unless, he like duplicated himself, or went through the giant machine that looks like a net inside a circle. Eww, idea. :D And yeah, I'll get right to it. When I am finished with DeliciousKrabKakes. :D

PhantomPhan: Wow, your the only one who answered so far. . . So, what do you want? CHaracter or Story? Remember no halfa's or people who know his secret. Sorry, just trying to keep things real.

Dezzi Star: Look, you get two replies. xDD Yeah, I thought that was pretty funny. And I love it when people make Danny fight with himself. xDD Thank you. :)

black robin: Haha, thanks. She's my favourite character too. xD And I did read it, it was really good. I think it's funny how they thought she was dating him. xDDDD

obsessivereader95: Yeah, my OCD gets to me too sometimes about that, eheh. And so far, it's pretty easy, I like my teachers and everything. Yeah, I seriously don't get it, he's not gay, he kissed Sam, 3 times and everything. And he had a crush on Pauy, Vla and Sam, so i dunno, I just don't get it. xP

BVQA: Seriously? I rule the world! AWESOME! I did what Vlad was trying to do for years with one little Fan Fic. xDDD Thank you. :D

Wow, I didn't even reply to like ahlf of them, and it got all the way down there. Sigh, whatevs. OKay, I want at least 10 reviews.

And just so I'm clear, I want at least 5 voters. It is not the sam poll as last time, it doesn't even mention "School?" I made a whole new poll with different options, and I am keeping it opened until 'School?' is done. So vote.

Okay, Peace.


	16. I Stabbed a Ghost with a Pencil

**Hey guys. I'm back. I signed up fro Drama, which is year round at scool, and will be taking up alot of my time, latey. I also have piano Tuesday after school. That still gives me plenty of time to write though. **

**So, heres a chapter. And chapters will probally be every 2 ta 4 days. **

**Here's a question to test your DP trivia. Same prizes as usual. ****What is the name of that God aweful monster truck Danny and Tucker like? **

**Okay, read. **

**~DP~DP~DP~DP~**

**Danny Fenton:** Wierdest first day ever.

**Sam Manson:** Agreed.

**Tucker Folley:** Double agreed.

**Valerie Gray:** My lunch tried to eat me. . .

**Dash Baxter:** I dropped a football at practess.

**Star Anderson:** Danny's cousin popped up out of nowheres.

**Paulina Sanchez:** Phantom showed up 13 times!

**Danielle Fenton: **I was there. . .

**Danny Phantom: **I stabbed a ghost with a pencil. . .

**Danny Fenton: **Grade 10 sucks.

**Sam Manson:** Agreed.

**Tucker Folley: **Agreed.

**~DP~DP~DP~DP~**

**Danny Phantom:** 's back hurts thanks to **Jazz Fenton. **

**Jazz Fenton: **I told you not to call me that!

**Danny Phantom: **Yeah! But your still supposed to love me!

**Paulina Sanchez:** Are you two, like dating?

**Jazz Fenton:** NO!

**Danny Phantom:** EWW NO!

**Tucker Folley:** Akward. . .

**Sam Manson likes this. **

**Jazz Fenton:** He's like my brother!

**Danny Phantom:** And she's like my older, annoying, over bearing, know-it-all sister.

**Jazz Fenton:** That's it, I'm getting the Fenton Anti-Creep stick.

**Danny Phantom:** It's just a baseball bat.

**Jazz Fenton:** With the word Fenton on it.

**Maddie Fenton: **And the ability to put ghosts out ten times your size, Phantom.

**Danny Phantom:** Worse then the thermos. WORSE THEN THE THERMOS! Dx

**Maddie Fenton: **Oh, and Jasmine, we will be having a little discusion with you about comparing your little brother to a ghost.

**Danny Fenton likes this. **

**~DP~DP~DP~DP~**

**Danny Phantom** to **Dani Phantom: **Hey, Dani. Where are you?

**~DP~DP~DP~DP~**

**Sam Manson:** My boyfriends a looser.

**Danny Fenton: **Hey! Is this because Tucker and I were having a grape eating contest?

**Sam Manson: **. . .

**Tucker Folley:** Hey! At least it wasn't meat.

**Danny Phantom:** And you choose him over me, why?

**Sam Manson: **Shove it, Phantom.

**Danny Fenton:** Ouch.

**Tucker Folley likes this.**

**~DP~DP~DP~DP~**

**Danny Phantom: **I'd still win.

**Valerie Gray: **Danny! Stay off my freeking wall!

**Danny Phantom:** . . . I would still win.

**Jazz Fenton:** Just got ragged out by my parents for comparing Danny to Phantom. . .

**Danny Fenton and Danny Phantom like this.**

**Danny Phantom:** This would have never happened if you hadn't sucked me in the thermos.

**Jazz Fenton:** Well you should have flown faster.

**Danny Phantom:** If I went any longer, I would have missed curfew!

**Dash Baxter: **You have a curfew?

**Danny Phantom: **Yeah. The Fenton's close the portal up at 11. And I can't get through it from the inside. Though, I have no problem phasing through it from the inside. . . They should really fix that. It would make my life a whole lot easier.

**Dash Baxter:** I thought you didn't have a lair in the ghost zone, but a house in the real world.

**Danny Phantom: **I do have a house in the real world. But I only stay in it on weekends. I live with my gardian on week days. And sometimes Dani's. Once I stayed at the Fentons. :)

**Jazz Fenton:** If you call me Jazzy again, your stay will be perminate on my shelf in the thermos!

**~DP~DP~DP~DP~**

**Danny Phantom: **Just seen the box ghost. He still had the pencil stuck in his arm! xDDDDD

**Ember McLain and 58 other people like this. **

**Ember McClain: **Oh! That is priceless!

**Jacob YoungBlood:** He just flew past me ship! It was hilarious!

**Nicholai Technus:** When do you think he's going to figure out he can just phase it out of his arm?

**Danny Phantom:** Probally never! We all know he's not the brightest bulb in the box.

**Tucker Folley: **He's probally going to keep it there, until some one yanks it out.

**Jacob Youngblood:** Haha! I'll sign up for that! xDDDD

**~DP~DP~DP~DP~**

**Maddie Fenton **to **Jack Fenton: **Honey, while your out, could you pick up the ingrediants for fudge?

**Jack Fenton: **FUDGE! Yumm. Can do Sweety.

**~DP~DP~DP~DP~**

**Darah Fenton **to **Danny Fenton:** Hi! I'm your daughter from the future. :D

**Danny Fenton: **How the heck did you get here?

**Joshua Fenton: **Clockwork.

**Danny Fenton: **Who's your mother?

**Darah Fenton:** Ha! I'll never tell.

**Clock Work: **Darah! I told you to stay away from my protals.

**Darah Fenton:** Not yet, old man. ;)

**Joshua Fenton:** Yeah. You shouldn't even know us yet.

**Clock Work:** I know all. I know excatly who you are. Now where's Alexandra.

**Darah Fenton:** Somewhere's off with Lizzie.

**Clock Work:** You brought Lizzie too? How did I miss that?

**Lizzie Folley:** Last minute decision, Clocky.

**Danny Fenton:** My future self is so grounding you.

**Lexie Fenton:** What?

**Danny Fenton:** Yup. When you get back home, he'll be waiting for you. How long ago did they go back?

**Clock Work: **22 years excatly.

**Danny Fenton:** Alright. Have fun doing dishes.

**Darah Fenton:** Mom'll save us.

**Josh Fenton and Lexxie Fenton likes this. **

**~DP~DP~DP~DP~**

**Sam Manson: **I took a walk in the woods today. Their was a sign that said 'Throw Away Your Trash' and underneith it, a pile of garbage. Pitiful.

**Dash Baxter:** I know right.

**Sam Manson:** It was you, wasn't it?

**Dash Baxter:** It was fun.

**Sam Manson:** I hope you rot in the deepest pit in hell.

**~DP~DP~DP~DP~**

**Danny Phantom:** I CAN'T FIND DANIELLE!

**Tucker Folley:** Calm down, Danny. She's alright. She went to Cali for the weekend.

**Danny Phantom:** And she didn't tell me why?

**Sam Manson:** Cause she found us first.

**Danny Phantom: **Alrighty then. I'm good.

**~DP~DP~DP~DP~**

**Kwan Lee:** I seen **Danny Phantom **fly into a tree today.

**Danny Phantom:** It hurt! Dx

**Sam Manson:** I laughed.

**Tucker Folley:** I video taped.

**Jazz Fenton:** Sigh. I treated his cut.

**~DP~DP~DP~DP~**

**Danny Fenton:** Off for a good nights sleep. Ahh. Who am I kidding.

**Sam Manson, Tucker Folley and Valerie Gray like this.**

**Sam Manson: **Just leave them alone. What could happen in one night?

**~DP~DP~DP~DP~**

**Danny Phantom: **THEY SET THE SCHOOL ON FIRE! Dx

**Sam Manson: **Yeah. You shouldn't listen to me.

**Danny Phantom:** No! I shouldn't!

**Tucker Folley:** On the plus side, we don't have to go until Monday. EXTRA WEEK OFF! WHOOT WHOOT!

**Valerie Gray:** Yes! No work no school! Total vacation!

**~DP~DP~DP~DP~**

**Kay. That's all for this chapter.**

**Okay, the one with Danny's future children, was a last minute decision, but it needed to be longer. You'll find more about them in 'Minor Setbacks' whenever I write that. **

**The Sam finding the trash thing, actually happened. I was walking my dog, in the woods, and I found that. I posted it on Facebook, and that happened. Basically, I was Sam, and this douche named Greg was Dash. We said the exact same things. Then I kicked him at school the next day.**

**The whole, "I'd win" Thing between Danny and Val will happen through out the story. I'll eventually end it somehow. . . **

**Kay, ****Reply Reviews:**

**nycorrall: Thank you. :) **

**elibeth14: You got them both right, but the contests end with each new chapter. **

**Turkeyhead987: Thank you. And. Yees. And keep that deman pan away from me! OxO**

**Phantom-Stelo: I wanna puppy too. I already have four dogs, what's one more. :(**

**yuwof: Haha. Mee too. Only, when I type it. xD. Oh, they love it. They get to creep on him, without him finding out. xDD**

**BVQA: :D Thank you. Danny would kick Val's butt, but I think Danny would also kick Danielle's because he's the stringer halfa. xP**

**Dezzi Star: Okay. Thanks. And that's accually pretty funny. xDD**

**Kay, that's all. which is pretty sad. Like, come on. 7? Last chapter you guys gave me 14. That's double. Anyway.**

**I put up a 101 oneshots collection. If you like my writing, go check it out. Their usually pretty funny, I think. The current one is romance. And then the one after it, is I don't know how to describe it, but I guess, Angsty? I dunno. **

**And I am starting to post 'School?' like, sometime this week. So stay tuned. **

**Peace. **


	17. Look who finally decided to show up!

**Okay, were back with another chapter. No contest this time. Sorry. **

**It's late, and my parents don't know I'm up. So I gotta be fast. Kay, here it is! **

**~DP~DP~DP~DP~**

**Sam Manson:** Is sick.

**Tucker Folley:** Last time you got sick I turned into an evil ghost. . . then got sick.

**Danny Fenton:** I got sick too.

**Tucker Folley:** STAY AWAY FROM US!

**Sam Manson:** I need better friends.

**Danny Fenton:** Feel better?

**Danny Phantom:** You know, I'm still open for that date?

**Sam Manson:** I am not in the mood, Danny.

**Danny Phantom:** Sorry. Jeeze. Bite my head off much.

**Sam Manson:** Danny. Get away from my status. You're annoying me.

**Danny Phantom:** Fine, feel better.

**~DP~DP~DP~DP~**

**Paulina Sanchez:** Omy gosh! The ghost boy just saved me from a meat monster.

**Danny Phantom:** It's really not that big a deal.

**Paulina Sanchez:** Yes it is! Omy gosh, will you go to the movies with me!

**Danny Phantom:** Sorry, Paulina.

**Paulina Sanchez:** Why not?

**Danny Phantom:** I'm still waiting for Sam to lighten up.

**Danny Fenton:** You know, one of these days that ego is going to get you in alot of trouble.

**Danny Phantom:** You would know, wouldn't you?

**~DP~DP~DP~DP~**

**Tucker Foley:** Got another new PDA.

**Sam Manson:** Who broke it this time?

**Tucker Foley:** Your boyfriend.

**Danny Fenton:** You said, it would be ecto blast proof, so I tested it for you.

**Sam Manson:** And. . ?

**Jazz Fenton:** It failed.

**Sam Manson:** Why does this not suprise me?

**Jazz Fenton:** So did my new phsycology book, my mother's favourite lamp, Dad's shoe, and Danny's moddel rockit.

**Danny Fenton:** That didn't get blasted, it got thrown into the Ghost Zone by some red hatted techno geek.

**Sam Manson:** Why didn't you go get it?

**Danny Fenton:** . . .Klemper was playing with it.

**Ember McLain likes this.**

**Danny Fenton:** Screw you, Ember.

**Danny Phantom:** You're just mad because I locked you in the fridge with him.

**Dash Baxter:** Wha?

**Tucker Folley:** The Ghost Zone has a fridge like door, and inside it's basically like Antartica. Theirs alot of penguins. . .

**Dash Baxter:** I see. . .

**~DP~DP~DP~DP~**

**Tucker Foley:** Really should learn to log out of his technology before leaving Danny in a lockable room.

**Danielle Fenton:** What?

**Danny Fenton:** And you really shouldn't leave your facebook on, on Tucker's home computer.

**Danielle Fenton: **Oh. . .

**Tucker Foley:** And I'm going to log out of Danny's account right now.

**Danny Fenton:** No you're not.

**Tucker Folley:** . . . I'm going to break all of my precious tech if I don't.

**Danny Fenton:** ALRIGHT! You win! Don't do anything rash!

**Tucker Foley:** Hmm, I'm still seeing me, er you, online. . . There goes one non-ecto blast proof PDA.

**Danny Fenton:** AHHHHH I HEARD THE BANG! I'M GONE!

**Tucker Foley: **There you go.

**Sam Manson:** I hope it was the new one.

**Danny Fenton:** Oh, it was.

**Tucker Folley:** Whhhhyyy! Dx

**~DP~DP~DP~DP~**

**Danny Phantom: **Stole Jazz's Diary. And she can get me, 'cause I flew to Canada.

**Sam Manson:** Canada? Really?

**Danielle Fenton:** It's were the meese are!

**Tucker Folley:** See. This is why school is inportant.

**Maddie Fenton:** Phantom, I still do not realize why you are soo intent on terrorizing my children.

**Jazz Fenton:** Yeah! Now give me my Diary. Or, at least come back to Amity to give me a chance!

**Danny Phantom: **Fine, but I've already read like 10 pages.

**Jazz Fenton: **Oh, yeah. You are deffinately going into the Thermos after I find you.

**Danny Phantom:** Y'know, I thought you were joking.

**Jazz Fenton:** How do you get cell phone reception in their.

**Danny Phantom:** Easily. It's in your room. Now let me out.

**Jazz Fenton:** Only if you promise to stay out of my room.

**Maddie Fenton: **To think, it's only been an hour. You two are worse then when she fights with Danny.

**Jazz Fenton:** Oh, yeah. It's so bad when _I_ compare Fenton with Phantom, but when you do it. It's fine.

**Maddie Fenton:** It's because I'm his mother. I'm aloud to do whatever I want.

**Danny Phantom:** Okay, I don't care who compares me with what. JUST GET ME OUT OF THIS DANG THERMOS! IT SMELLS LIKE SOUP!

**Jazz Fenton: **Not until you promise!

**Danny Phantom: **That's like asking me not to use my powers during a fight.

**Danny Phantom:** STOP SHAKING IT!

**Jazz Fenton:** Do you promise?

**Danny Phantom: **FINE!

**Jazz Fenton:** Thank you.

**~DP~DP~DP~DP~**

***5 Minutes Later***

**~DP~DP~DP~DP~**

**Jazz Fenton to Danny Phantom: **Okay, where's my report.

**Danny Phantom:** Probally in Canada by now.

**Tucker Folley and Danielle Fenton like this.**

**Jazz Fenton: **You promised.

**Danny Phantom: **You know, the ability to cross your fingers is really taken for advantage, I mean, It's such a wonderful trait!

**Jazz Fenton:** Okay, a ghost shield is going up in my room, and then I'm going to Fenton proof it.

**Danny Fenton:** And how, prey tell, do you plan on doing that?

**Jazz Fenton: **With a lock.

**Danny Phantom: **Then I'll phase in.

**Jazz Fenton: **That's what the ghost shields for.

**Danny Phantom: **Dang.

**Danny Fenton:** Ya got us.

**~DP~DP~DP~DP~**

**Danny Fenton private messaged Jazz Fenton**

**Danny Fenton:** Dear Diary. I think my brother might be insane. He keeps talking/fighting with himself on Facebook. He also try's to steal his own girlfriend. Not to mention bugging me, mom and dad. I think all the stress of Ghost Fighting is finally getting to him. Also, I seen that really hunky blonde senior in the hall today. His name is Austin. I think I'm going to talk to him tomorrow. Wish me luck. ~Jasmine Rose Fenton

Really Jazz?

**Jazz Fenton:** How'd you get that!

**Danny Fenton:** You know I can use my powers in human form too.

**Danny Fenton: **And I am not going insane. It's just fun to bug people and not get grounded for it!

**Jazz Fenton:** I'm going to get you, ya little monster!

**~DP~DP~DP~DP~**

**Sam Manson:** Just seen Danny being chased by Jazz down the street.

**Tucker Foley:** Should we be concerned?

**Dani Phantom: **Naw. Let them settle their difference by themsleves. It'll be fun to watch.

**~DP~DP~DP~DP~**

**Danny Fenton to Vlad Masters:** Hey V-Man, Where ya been?

**Vlad Masters: **I have better things to do with my time then sit on the computer

**Sam Manson:** Oh yeah. Plotting to take over the world. Real fun.

**Danny Phantom, Danny Fenton, Dani Phantom and 4 others like this.**

**Vlad Masters:** You better hope no one sees that girl.

**~DP~DP~DP~DP~**

**Dani Phantom:** Is back and ready to attack!

**Maddie Fenton:** Not on my watch, Ghostgirl!

**Dani Phantom: **Why did I add you? Im not even attacking, it's a figure of speech. I'm here to hang out with my firends and Danny.

**Danny Phantom:** Great to have you back, sis. Did you get me anything?

**Dani Phantom: **Yuppers. You just gatta wait.

**~DP~DP~DP~DP~**

**Vlad Masters:** Has changed his password because the other one was disturbing Danny Fenton and Jazz Fenton

**Tucker Foley:** What was the old one?

**Danny Fenton:** Uhg. Maddie Masters.

**Tucker Foley:** That is disturbing on so many levels.

**Danny Fenton:** You should have seen our faces when we guessed it. You should have seen mom's face when we told her.

**Vlad Masters:** I did not enjoy the password change, Daniel.

**Danny Fenton: **But it fits so well!

**Sam Manson:** It's Vlad is a fruitloop. Isn't it?

**Danny Fenton: **You know me so well!

**Vlad Masters:** I can't change it!

**Danny Fenton: **Yeah, you need a password for it to change. Have fun.

**Vlad Masters:** I hate you.

**~DP~DP~DP~DP~**

**Danny Fenton:** DANI GOT ME A FREEKING PUPPY! Mom! Can I keep it PLEASE! It's not even a ghost! Please!

**Maddie Fenton:** FINE! But it is yours completely. You have to pay for it's food, take it out and buy it things.

**Danny Fenton:** YEEEEEESS! I named her Mayzie!

**Sam Manson: **Why?

**Danny Fenton: **Because she looks like a Mayzie. You'll see when you meet her.

**~DP~DP~DP~DP~**

**Vlad Masters:** Haha. Fenton told me the password. - Love Phantom

**Vlad Masters:** He told everyone. And the people who he didn't tell guessed. If you know you, it's not that hard. -Ember

**Vlad Masters:** I know, right. -Tucker

**Vlad Masters:** I'm coming to get you all. -Plasmious

**Vlad Masters:** Dayumm - Everyone in the G'Zone, 3 Fentons, Manson and Foley.

**~DP~DP~DP~DP~**

**Sam Manson to Danny Fenton:** She DOES look like a Mayzie. Good call.

**Danny Fenton: **I know right. My little Mayzie. I havnt been this happy since. . . ummm. . . Oh, since I got my memory back after the Desiree incedent. No, wait, when me and Valerie saved Dani.

**Tucker Foley:** The first one was a pretty happy time, execpt I didn't get that awesome truck. :(

**Sam Manson:** Get over it.

**Danielle Fenton: **I for one prefer the second one. Happiest time of my life.

**~DP~DP~DP~DP~**

**Okay, this goes over two days, day two starting When Danny private messages Jazz. **

**Okay, so background for a few. I'm sick. My friends all told me to stay away from them. **

**Phantom has an ego. Techniacally, so does Fenton, but he doesn't beleive it. Stupid confused halfa. . . **

**Yes Sam, it failed misserably. xDDD**

**It was the new one. Of corse it was the new one. I am just torturing Tucker. But, hey, Sam's sick, so I need to torture SOMEONE else. It's Jazz's turn next. :D**

**Okay, Dani needs a edumacation. Maddie is annoyed. Not as much as Jazz. Danny's probally eating pancakes in Canada with Maple syrup. We really have the best maple syrup, yupyup. :D **

**It smells like soup in there, yup. Hehe, this was really fun to write. **

**It really is taken for advantage. Crossing your fingures is. I mean, without it, we would be forsedinto stuff we really don't want to do. xDD**

**He got it back. Jazz thinks he's insane, and has a crush on a blond boy named Austin. :)**

**Haha! Some friends he has. **

**Lookie. I brought back Vlad and apparently Sam's feeling better. :) **

**Yes, Dani. Why, praytell, **_**did **_**you add her? **

**That's Danny on Vlad's profiel by the way. :) **

**He named it Mayie. It's a little brown dog, kinda like Angel off the Lady and the Trap two. **

**Everyone has Vlad's new pasword. And Phantom's getting snarky. **

**Haha, the last one, just popped int my head. I don't even know. . . **

**Okay, reviews. **

**Turkeyhead987: Yay! You won! You can have a story, or a character (No halfa's) you want a story request it will be slow, 'cause school and such. And also, KEEP THAT DEVIL PAN AWAY FROM ME! I don't want to play anymore. DDx Thanks. :) **

**SonOfLucifer: Thankyew! :D**

**nycorral: Thank you. I can't wait to see your next review. :D**

**Mary Penelope: Thank you. I was hoping, because I was kinda nervos introducing the kids soo early before their story is finsihed, but alright. :D And yes, yes he is. xDD**

**BVQA: Okay, i'll work on that. It's always my favourite too. Either her, or Valerie. But since Valerie knows in this case, it has to be Maddie. xDD Thank's for the review. :D**

**Phantom-Stelo: Haha. Those were really funny. Especially the last one. Por Danny and his urational fear of toast. :) **

**Assasssin4life: (Alota "s"es.) Those are accually really good idea's thank you. **

**hanako love: Thank you for all of your reviews. Okay, #1: Heh, glad yu like. :D #2: Yeah, that was one of my favourite things I wrote. :P #3: I know, isn't she. xDD annnnnnd #4: Thanks! :D I personally wish anything happened in the accual show, because that would mean it was still going. xDD**

**Danny: Why do all your watchers enjoy my pain? **

**Skye: Why is this the first time you decided to talk to me in this thing. **

**Danny: 'Cause I was helping you write. I'm your muse, aren't I? **

**Skye: Well, you, Kitty Kat Yes, (beleive it or not, you are.) Esmee and you are. **

**Danny: You get three? **

**Skye: I need three. If I let it just be Kitty Kat. . . some poor unfortunate sole would be dating Vlad right now. **

**Danny: *Shivers* **

**Skye: It could be you. **

**Danny: What? **

**Kitty Kat: Yup! :D**

**Danny: AHHHHHH! **

**Kitty Kat: Or your girlfriend. **

**Sam: *Eye twitch.* **

**Skye: Arn't my muses lovely. **

**Esmee: What about me? **

**Skye: You yelled at me at school today. I'm not talking to you. **

**Esmee: *Pout***

**Well, that's all for now. Cya next, erm, I'm hope Staurday or Sunday. Kay, see ya. :D**

**Skye Phantom is Out. Peace! **


	18. And Right Before School, Too

**Okay, this is a day late, but I can only think of one thing. . . JIMMY TIMMY POWER HOUR! Yeah, I kinda got wrapped back up in The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius. Again. So I found a bunch of episodes online, and have been watching them. Then I rented all of the Lilo and Stitch Movies. So, I've been busy. xDD **

**Rylie MdK: **Is staying at her weirdo uncles, who likes cats and has a crush on some kids mom.

**Danny Fenton:** Yeah, that kid would be me.

**Mazy MdK: **Your town is weird. My dumb uncles the mayor and some ghost kid just flew past my window!

**Danny Phantom:** Yeah. THAT kid was me. And try Fruitloop Uncle.

**Rylie MdK: **My dad will pay for sending me to this town. . .

**Danny Fenton:** Phantom's right about the fruitloop thing. :)

**Mazy MdK: **This town is soooo weird!

**Sam Manson:** Your telling us.

**~DP~DP~DP~DP~**

**Danny Fenton opened a Private Message with Sam Manson and Tucker Foley: **

**Danny Fenton:** Yeah, Valerie accidently let it slip to that new girl Rylie at the NB today.

**Tucker Foley:** Wow.

**Sam Manson:** Really? I knew it. What did you do.

**Danny Fenton:** Took a quick dip into the time stream. Now only you guys, Dani and Jazz know. And the ghosts. I already told Dani and Jazz. So, now, it's back to getting my butt kicked by her.

**Tucker: **It won't be long until she finds out again.

**Sam:** Yeah, once Vlad hears, he'll tell her.

**Danny:** *Sigh* I know.

**~DP~DP~DP~DP~**

**Danielle Fenton:** Had to climb up on Danny Fenton's shoulders to retrieve Tucker Foley's shoes off a roof. Thank's alot, Sam Manson.

**Valerie Grey, Sam Manson, Tucker Foley and Jazz Fenton likes this. **

**Tucker Foley:** Yeah, and then when Danny broke the chair?

**Danielle Fenton: **And I thought today was going to be dull.

**~DP~DP~DP~DP~**

**Rylie MdK: **Again, the weirdness of your town astounds me. . .

**Jazz Fenton: **You think it's weird now? Try living through a town wide trip to the Ghost Zone while a 14 year old ghost tries to defeat a ghost king?

**Mazy MdK: **You're bluffing.

**Sam Manson: **No she's not. I took pictures.

**Danny Fenton:** Of coarse you did.

**Rylie MdK:** Whoa, whoa. Back away from the status you comment whores.

**Mazy MdK: **Whoa, whoa. Back away from the language, little sis.

**~DP~DP~DP~DP~**

**Danny Fenton:** Mayzie tried to eat Jazz's Phantom scrapbook.

**Jazz Fenton: **I worked really hard on that. :(

**Danny Fenton:** Then don't leave it around the house.

**Maddie Fenton:** I knew that dog was a good idea. Remind me to give her some table scraps. :D

**Danny Phantom:** Hey! I thought she did a really good job on that.

**Maddie Fenton: **Stay away from my kids, Phantom.

**Danny Phantom:** Make me.

**~DP~DP~DP~DP~**

**Danny Phantom:** Hey Valerie.

**Valerie Grey:** What do you want, Phantom.

**Danny Phantom: **Just wanted to say hi. So, whats been up lately? Catch me yet. Nope didn't think so.

**Valerie Grey: **Stay OFF my profile!

**Danny Phantom:** Naw.

**~DP~DP~DP~DP~**

**Sam Manson to Danny Phantom: **You just love having the world peed off at you, don't cha.

**Danny Phantom: **Hey, when I'm not chasing ghosts I like to have a little fun. Speaking of fun. . .

**Sam Manson:** Why do I even talk to you.

**Danny Phantom:** 'Cause you love me. ;)

**Sam Manson: **Yeah, whatever.

**~DP~DP~DP~DP~ **

**Kwan Lee:** Watched Danny Phantom fly into a park bench.

**Valerie Grey likes this.**

**Sam Manson: **I laughed.

**Tucker Foley:** I video taped it.

**Jazz Fenton:** I bandaged his head.

**~DP~DP~DP~DP~**

**Jazz Fenton to Mazy MdK: **Hey, Mazy. Weren't you at Vlad's collage reunion?

**Mazy MdK: **Yeah. I remember you. Red head, right?

**Jazz Fenton:** Yeah, and your Vlad's niece?

**Mazy MdK:** Yup. That I am. =.=

**Jazz Fenton:** I have only ever felt this bad for two people. My mother and brother.

**Mazy Mdk: **Isn't your mom the one who Vlad has a weird crush on?

**Jazz Fenton:** Yup. That would be me. Maddie Fenton's daughter.

**Mazy MdK:** You do realize he has a cat named Maddie, right.

**Danny Fenton:** Sigh. Yes, we do.

**~DP~DP~DP~DP~**

**Rylie MdK to Vlad Masters: **I found your lab. You should really hide that better.

**Danny Fenton:** Fail.

**Vlad Masters:** Rylie, stay out of my lab. Daniel, stay away from my niece.

**Rylie MdK: **Yeah, Daniel. You wouldn't want my uncle comin' over to persuade your mother.

**Danny Fenton:** Don't call me Daniel.

**Rylie MdK: **Ohh, touchy subject the name is.

**Danny Fenton:** Yeah, it is. Call me Danny or don't call me at all.

**Rylie MdK:** Well, don't worry 'cause I ain't dialing.

**Vlad Masters:** Well, things around Facebook have taken a positive spin.

**Danny Fenton: **Shut it Fruitloop!

**~DP~DP~DP~DP~**

**Valerie Grey opened a private message with Sam Manson:**

**Valerie Grey:** I can NOT believe you, you lying, cheating, sneak!

**Sam Manson:** What? What are you talking about?

**Valerie Grey:** You! I seen what you did today!

**Sam Manson:** What did I do?

**Valerie Grey:** YOU WERE KISSING PHANTOM!

**Sam Manson:** Omy God. O.O

**Valerie Grey:** That's right. I caught you cheating on Danny. What are you going to do now?

**Sam Manson:** I've got to go talk to Danny for a minute. . .

**Valerie Grey:** Not if I find him first.

**Sam Manson: **You do that. . .

**~DP~DP~DP~DP~**

**Sam Manson opened a private message with Danny Phantom:**

**Sam Manson:** Danny we have a problem.

**Danny Phantom:** Sigh* When do we don't? =.=

**Sam Manson:** Not the time! Valerie saw us kissing.

**Danny Phantom:** Umm, so?

**Sam Manson:** Notice which _you_ I started the conversation with!

**Danny Phantom:** Wha- Omy God.

**Sam Manson:** My point exactly!

**Danny Phantom:** This isn't good. . .

**Sam Manson:** Ya think?

**Danny Phantom:** No, this really isn't good! You remember that Phansite I showed you about me?

**Sam Manson: **I'm not liking where you're going with this. . .

**Danny Phantom:** Well, apparently, Valerie has been taken lessons from Tucker, because she took a picture and it's up there right now!

**Sam Manson: **What! Tucker can take that down, right?

**Danny Phantom:** Yeah. But not before it gets 30 000 hits!

**Sam Manson: **Okay, I'm dialing. It will be down soon.

**Danny Phantom:** 40 000.

**Danny Phantom: **45 000.

**Danny Phantom:** 67 000.

**Sam Manson:** Stop telling me!

**Danny Phantom:** Okay, it's gone. But the final number was 83 936

**Sam Manson: **Great. we got rid of it, but not before everybody in Amity saw it.

**Danny Phantom:** And right before school too. Just our luck.

**Sam Manson: **I hate my life. What now?

**Danny Phantom:** I guess you and Fenton broke up.

**Sam Manson: **And me and Phantom are dating.

**Danny Phantom:** This is NOT going to end well.

**~DP~DP~DP~DP~ **

**Bahn bahn bahhnnnnn! Sorry. Okay, so Sam and Danny kinda have a bit of a problem, don't you think? xDD **

**Meet Rylie and Mazy MdK! They are O.C's of PhantomPhan67 (Mazy) and Turkeyhead987 (Rylie) and if you ask what their last names mean, it's just Masters. . . something something. xDD Anyway, they are Vlad's nieces Mazy is 16, and Rylie is 14. That's all you need to know that you didn't find out.**

**Yeah, Valerie doesn't know anymore because she has a big mouth to her new friend. Poor Val. But whatever. This fic needed more conflict then just Maddie vs Phantom. So I threw in some Valerie vs Phantom! Yay! **

**Yeah, the shoe thing. That's actually a true story. Just changed Danielle with Skye, Danny with Collin, Sam with Shelby, Tucker with Katelyn, Valerie with Sabrina and Jazz with Cora and bang boom. You got my status. Word for word. **

**Aww, they don't believe her. Silly outsiders. Yeah, there's really nothing behind this. I just thought it would be funny. As for the mild language. . . sorry.**

**Aww, look theirs two Mayzies/Mazys now. That won't get confusing, nope. xP**

**Yay! Moar conflict! xDDDD**

**Danny's annoying. It's why we love him. But he's also thinking dirty. Bad Danny. Baaad. C:**

**Yeah. . . Danny flying into things is going to be a recurring theme. Me thinks it's Karma. :D**

**Yuppers. Mazy and Jazzy already know each other. :D Sadly, the thing she remembers, *shudders.***

**Hehe. Rylie found Vladdeh's lab, and she no like Danny and is apparently good at exchanges of witty banter. xDDD It makes me laugh.**

_**Sammy and Phantom sitting in a tree. K.I.S.S.I.N.G. But Phantom better fly. Phantom better Flee. Phantom better run before Valerie sees.**_** xDDD I had to. Okay. And that is an original song, if you want to use it, go right fricking ahead. xDDDD**

**Awww, Sammy and Danny had to break up. Kinda. Sorta. Not really, no. But this way makes life more interesting. xD**

**Alright, next chapter is bouncing to the real world, because it wouldn't be as funny if it didn't. You will also get to meet Rylie and Mazy first hand. **

**Speaking of which, Turkeyhead987 and PhantomPhan67, do you mind if I make an appearance for them, or do you already have one. If you do, mind sharing? xDD**

**Okay, Review replies. 8. . . I guess that's alright.**

**Mary Penelope: Yupyup. Danny will make a great dog owner. And here hoping the ghosts don't take her up for ransom. xDD**

**SpeakWithAction: Thank you. And I know, right? Danny and your stupid ego. xDD**

**nycorrall: Thank you. It's nice to please. And yeah. Were the Meese are!**

**KarinKurosakiHitsugaya913: Nice name by the way. xP And thank you. :D**

**yuwof: Perdón por el lenguaje de las cosas. Yo no hablo mucho español, pero traductor Google ayuda mucho con eso. Y gracias. :D**

**BVQA: Ninja's! Freeking awesome! xDDD And cake! Haha. Cx Thanks. **

**Phantom-Stelo: Yes. It's real. It's kinda weird, but makes for a great story. xDD**

**ANNND!**

**obsessivereader95: Thank you. And the title chapter is because the characters finally joined me in the author comments. xDD **

**Okay, that's all. New chapter soon, I hope. Schools starting to pee me off. Stupid Math. The stuff were learning right now isn't even relevant to my future. I'll always have a phone on me, so I'll always have a calculator with me. **

**Okay, Skye Phantom is out. Peace! (Y)**


	19. TO THE REAL WORLD! DUNANANANA!

Sam got up the next day, dreading the fact she only got sick once in a while. Today was the day, that she was just friends with Danny Fenton again, and dating Danny Phantom.

She got up and got ready. Throwing on her usual attire, a black middrift tank top, with a purple circle in the center, a black skirt with ecto green stripes, purple stockings and her favourite black combat boots. Going down stairs, just after putting her hair in it's usual half pony tail, and applying her usual make-up.

She grabbed some bread, and put it in the toaster, and sat down at her lap top, convienitly placed in the kitchen.

"I am so going to hear about this later." She said as she replaced dating Danny Fenton, with dating Danny Phantom on Facebook. Paulina was going to shread her limb from limb. Mentaly, not physicaly. The pampered little latino couldn't harm her if her Daddy's millions depended on it.

She closed the lap top as her toast popped. She didn't want to see the responce that got. Though she didn't doubt that the majority would be from Paulina, Valerie, Mrs. Fenton and Danny himself.

"Damn Halfa." She muttered while eating her toast. She loved Danny, but sometimes that boy needed a personality check. Accually two personality checks, seens how he faught with himself online.

Suddenly there was a knock on her front door. " I got it!" She yelled to her parents and staff. She opened the door to see the famed ghost boy of Amity Park.

"Ready for your ride?" He asked. "I thought we might as well boost this up and show the world." He smiled the lop-sided smile she had fallen in love with.

"Sure, why not. Bye mom, bye dad!" Sam yelled back to her parents, grabbing her spider back pack beforeplacing her arm around his waist and taking to the sky.

"So, are you ready to be Phantom's girlfriend?" He asked.

"I've been Phantom's girlfriend for two weeks now." She replied.

"Yeah, I know that, and you know that. So do Tucker, Ellie and Jazz. But you see all those people down there? They don't know that." He said pointing to the crowd of teenagers gathered around the school.

"I know. But you'll be there. And you can always just change and save me right?" She asked hopefully.

"Anytime but class. And ghost fights. They are kinda red zones. But Dani's still around. I told her to stick close to school."

"Alright. I can deal with that." Sam said as her and Danny landed behind a tree.

"Okay, see you in Fenton form." Him and Sam kissed for probally the last time for 8 hours, and Danny vanished.

"Alright. Now to sneak into school. Unnoticed." Sam said to herslef quietly as she slipped around the tree. She managed to get to the doors quietly, then all the way to her locker, until she noticed something was off. "Where are all the people. . ?" She asked to herself, but spoke to soon. Suddenly Paulina showed up from around the corner, Star in tow, and boy, did she look muderous.

"How could you, Manson?" She yelled, grabbing the attention of a few bystanders.

"How could I what?" Sam asked.

"STEAL MY BOYFRIEND!" She yelled. Sam stared in shock for a minute before bursting into uncontrollable laughter.

"_Your boyfriend?_" She asked between laughs. "Danny Phantom's not your boyfriend and he never will be!" She said as she continued her way down the hall, laughing.

"Hey, Sam. What's so funny?" Tucker asked, coming up behind her.

"Oh, Paulina, here, was very confused into thinking that Danny was her boyfriend." Sam said, giggleing at the very thought.

Tucker started to laugh. "You mean your boyfriend?" He asked, and some of the less frequent computer users gasped in shock.

There was a small whisper of 'I though she was dating Fenton,' before Danny himself stepped into the hall.

After notcing everyone stairing at him, he said, "Well, I'm guessing everyone found out." Then continued walking over to Sam and Tucker.

"So, you know too, Danny?" Star asked.

"Well, yeah. I think I was the first to find out. Oh, wait. No Valerie was. Well, besides Sam and Phantom." Danny rambled. "So, I'd say a good 4th or 5th."

Everyone staired speechless at Sam and Danny, until Mr. Lancer came through the halls. "Come on, students. It is time for class. Go!" And everyone reluctently followed him to their apropriate class rooms.

"Well, that wennt better then I thought it would." Tucker said.

"Yeah. Paulina didn't even lunge." Danny laughed as they went on their way to homeroom, which, even though they were in a new grade, was still Lancer.

They all walked into class and again, all eyes were on Danny and Sam. It took about five seconds for the whole class to be surrounding the trio.

"Sam, is it true? Are you dating THE Danny Phantom?" Star asked.

"Umm, yeah. I guess." She asnwered.

"Does he take you flying?" Kwan asked.

"Umm, yeah. He flew me to school. . ."

"What's it like kissing a ghost?" Another girl asked.

"The same as kissing a human." She aswered.

"If you guys break up, can you tell him to call me?"

"Umm no thanks."

"Is he evil?" Valerie asked.

"Umm, no. Not at all." Sam answered.

"Is it true that you were the reason he dies?" Dash said.

All at the same time, the trio yelled, "What!"

"On Facebook, you said, and I quote," he said, taking out his phone, "Sam said 'Sorry, I don't date guys in jumpsuits.' Phantom said, 'What? I though you liked the jumpsuit, it was your idea for me to put it on.' Sam, 'Yeah, so you didn't die.' Phantom, 'Well that plan kinda failed, don't cha think?' So, was it your fault?"

"It wasn't her fault." Danny answered.

"Whatever, Fenturd." Dash said.

"Alright, students. Take your seat. We have a new student today." Mr. Lancer said as he walked in. The new girl walked in behind her and everyone staired. "Well, introduce yourself." Lancer insturcted.

The girl had sholder length, redish brown hair, dark green eyes, and light brown freckles spread out allong her nose. She was wearing a lime green and yellow off the sholder sweater, beige capris and green and yellow sneakers. "Umm, hi. I'm Rylie MdK. Don't ask me what it stands for. I know some of you already, I think, from facebook, when my sister added Jazz Fenton. . . Anyway, I'm staying with my uncle for the year, and I don't want to be here. Alright, I'm good." Rylie said.

"Well, alright then. You can go sit by Miss Grey." Mr. Lancer said.

"Hey, Valerie." She said as she sat down.

"Hey Rylie." She replied.

"So, is Daniel Fenton in this class, right?" She asked.

"I said don't call me Daniel." Danny whisper yelled from a seat diagonal from her.

"I see it's still a touchy subject." Rylie laughed, as Lancer went over some first week basics. "Okay, so, let's see. Over their, is Tucker. The one who likes technology. . ." She pointed at Tucker who was playing a game with his PDA.

"Umm, that's Paulina." She pointed at Paulina as she checked herself out in her compack mirror." That's Dash. The blonde bully. That's Daniel, the kid who doeesn't like me calling him that. And that's Sam. The goth who's dating a ghost."

"You got all that from a few days of Facebook?" Valerie asked.

"Yup. I read people. It's a gift. Plus when I got my class list, I stalked a few people. I like to know who I'm dealing with." Rylie smiled.

The rest of the day went as followed. They saat through a class. Bell rang. Sam got bombarded with questions. Dani saved her. Skulker attacked. Tucker hit on Rylie. She rejected him. Dash beat up Danny. Few more classes, questions, saves by Danny or Dani. Tucker, Danny and Sam showed Rylie around at lunch. She picked on _Daniel_ the entire time. Box Ghost. Half of a class. Box Ghost. Half a class. Box Ghost. Class. Box Ghost. Time to go home, which brought us to Mazy MdK, Rylie's older sister.

They walked out and were met with a 16 ear old goth talking to Jazz. She was a little taller then Jazz, with purple hair and black tips. She was wearing a black fitting t-shirt, with black and white striped sleeves coming from underneit. She wore dark purple skinny jeans and tall black boots, going over her pants up to just below the knee.

Danny knew automatically that Sam would get along with her.

"Hey, Ryles. How was your first day?" Mazy asked.

"Fine. Tucker, Sam and Daniel showed me around." Rylie answered.

"Don't call me Daniel." Danny said, his eyes flashing green.

"Umm, Rylie, you might not want to tease my brother. He has a bit of a temper. . ." Jazz told Rylie. Danny's eyes regained their natural blue color at the metnion of his temper.

"I don't have a temper." He muttered under his breath.

"Yes you do, now come on. We have patrol in an hour and I can hear Tucker's stomach growling."

"Shouldn't your boyfriend come and get you?" Danny asked.

"Oh, shut up." She said as she dragged the two boys away.

"I think they like me." Rylie said a smile on her face as she crossed her arms.

**Okay, that's it. Extra freeking long chapter. I think it's like, 3000 words or more. I could be wrong though, I don't really count them. xDD **

**So, nothing really in this chapter. You'll be back to Facebook next time. And it will be faster because it's already half written. (In my head at least. O.O') **

**Okay, I hope I pertrayed Rylie and Mazy right, TurkeyHead987 and PhantomPhan67. Just tell me through review. They own them, by the way. . . Excpet the clothes. I made them. I hope you guys like the clothes. . . :3**

**Okay, review replies. **

**Mary Penelope: SHe may be small, but she'll do a number on your ankles. xDDD Haha, yeah. Val can't be trusted no moar. And I made things interesting. Yeah Phantom and Sammy!**

**Phantom Stelo: Heh heh. Phinney knows what a date is. Both kinds. He help Jeet and Mishti and Candy and Jeremy. Plus he watches romance movies. Hehe. But, still. Very oblivious. :D**

**FReeTOBeMe1311: YEAH, POOR SAM AND DANNY. AND DON'T WORRY ABOUT THE CAPS. SOMETIMES I DO IT JUST FOR FUN. :D HEHE. MADDIE THE CAT NEEDS A NEW OWNER. xDD**

**crazycandymimi: Haha. I know. I torture these poor characters. xDD And I love deciding what he runs into. It makes it fun. xDD A big sign is nao on my list though. Poor poor Danny.**

**SpeakWithAction can't log in: Good name. (y) xDD Hehe. Poor Val. I torture her with her own obliviousness. x33**

**nycorrall: Apparently you're not the only one. ^ Awws, thank you. :) I can't wait to read your next review! :D **

**Fugitive of Gray: Oh no! (Read in brittish accent xD) Now thine loud reviews! xDD **

**yuwof: Haha, alright. Inporve your English then. :D And yes. Bad, alerie. Baaaad. And I wish I could go online and fight with myself. xDD Thanks. :D **

**obsessicereader95: Hehe, thank you. And, I try. It's fun tortureing you guys with cliffys.**

**Okay, guys. THis is it. End of the chapter. **

**Sam: Yes! No more Sam torture. **

**Danny: Doubt it.**

**Skye: Danny is right, my little gothic friend. I am far from done. **

**Sam: I'm not little. **

**Okay, now a word from my muse, Esmee! That is pronounced Ezmey, okay. **

**Esmee: Once, I had a computer in class. It wasn't working, so I accidently yelled "Okay. I am DONE! I am going to smash this computer, then through it out, and then the Asians can come and take it back to their planet!" I ment country. Skye won't let it go. **

**Skye: Poor Esmee. She has a temper. Like Danny!**

**Danny: Don't have a temper.**

**Skye: Yes he does. Okay, finally, if you have a story request that you have told me about before, would you mind rementioning them. I kind of lost the file I had them saved on. ^.^' Yeah. . . Anyway. **

**Skye Phantom is out. Peace! **

**P.S. As for any spelling or grammer errors. Don't mention them. I don't have the time to edit it. **


	20. Rylie MdK: You're dating a ghost?

**Okay, anybody looking for the late 'School?' episode, I was out all last Saturday, and when I got back, I went to edit it and the internet was out, and has been out since today. So you will have to wait until next Saturday. AND READ THE LAST TWO NOTE PRETTY PRETTY PLEASE! **

* * *

><p><strong>Sam Manson is in a Relationship with Danny Phantom.<strong>

**Valerie Grey:** What? What about Fenton?

**Maddie Fenton:** You broke up with my son to date a ghost?

**Valerie Grey:** And not just any ghost! Phantom.

**Danny Phantom:** What can I say, she finally saw the light.

**Tucker Foley:** Yeah. If by light, you mean the flash of Valerie's camera.

**Dani Phantom:** Haha. That's funny. I saw the picture too.

**Danny Phantom:** You look on that site too?

**Dani Phantom: **Well, Yeah. I like to see if I ever make it on. And I did! I have a whole page dedicated to me!

**Danny Fenton:** Good for you.

**Valerie Gray:** Danny! Did YOU know about this?

**Danny Fenton:** Well, yeah. Obviously. Me and Sam are still best friends.

**Rylie MdK: **You're dating a ghost?

**Mazy MdK:** Like I said, strangest town ever.

**Jazz Fenton:** Aww. Their going to be the hottest couple in all of Amity.

**Danny Phantom likes this. **

**Paulina Sanchez:** What?

**Sam Manson:** You guys are all comment whores.

**Rylie MdK likes this.**

**Tucker Foley:** Hey, I only commented twice. This one included.

**Sam Manson:** Then I wasn't talking to you.

**Paulina Sanchez:** I can't believe you stole my boyfriend.

**Danny Phantom: **Listen, Paulina. I am not your boyfriend. I was never your boyfriend. And I was never going to be your boyfriend. Alright.

**Sam Manson likes this.**

**Paulina Sanchez:** But Invis-o-bill. D':

**Rylie MdK likes this.**

**Danny Phantom:** Again with the name thing?

**Valerie Grey:** Alright Phantom. What did you do with Sam to make her like you?

**Danny Phantom:** Nothing. She likes me for me.

**Rylie MdK:** I still can't believe Sam's dating a ghost.

**Sam Manson:** Enough with the comments! Alright. I'm dating Danny. Are we done with the conversation?

**Tucker Foley:** Fine.

**Paulina Sanchez:** For now.

**Danny Phantom:** Alright.

**Dani Phantom:** No. I'm coming over right now for you to tell me what the heck happened.

**Danny Fenton: **And she's apparently dragging me along with her.

**Dani Phantom:** You're texting while flying? That is so dangerous.

**Danny Fenton: **Hey! You're the one texting and steering so don't look at me. Seriously, don't. Keep your eyes in front of you. . .

**Tucker Foley: **Hey, wait for me!

**Maddie Fenton**: Stay away from my son, Dani!

**Valerie Grey:** Don't mind Danielle, she's harmless.

**Dani Phantom likes this.**

**Danny Fenton: **Danielle! Eyes on the sky!

**Rylie MdK:** Such a strange town. . .

**~DP~DP~DP~DP~**

**Mazy MdK to Jazz Fenton:** I'm in your living room, and I'm bored.

**Danny Fenton likes this.**

**Jazz Fenton:** How'd you get in?

**Mazy Mdk:** I have my ways.

**~DP~DP~DP~DP~**

**Danny Fenton: **Mayzie's making me a sandwich!

**Sam Manson:** How is a four inch tall puppy making you a sandwich?

**Tucker Foley:** Can she make me one?

**Danielle Fenton likes this.**

**Danny Fenton:** Oh, whoops. I meant Mazy.

**Rylie MdK:** Why is my sister making you a sandwich?

**Danny Fenton: **Well, I had a upset with a certain washed up pop star *cough**EMBER MCLAIN**cough* and got a little bruised up. Mazy was over and was appalled with my sister's lack of care, so she made me a sandwich.

**Ember McLain: **I am not WASHED UP! Now get me out of this stupid fridge!

**Danny Phantom: **Naw.

**Rylie MdK: **She made you a sandwich? Really?

**Mazy MdK: **Jazz did nothing but yell to her parents that he was home, I felt bad.

**Jazz Fenton likes this. **

**Jazz Fenton: **Oh it wasn't the first time that happened. Ember has a grudge against him.

**Ember McLain: **You got that right, Red.

**Danny Fenton: **I love how much you care for me, Oh Loving Sister!

**Jazz Fenton, Danielle Fenton and Sam Manson likes this. **

**Jazz Fenton: **I gave up after our little Girls Night Out.

**Danny Fenton: **Great.

**~DP~DP~DP~DP~**

**Sam Manson: **Just had a lousy encounter with some stupid reporters. Had to pay them each fifty bucks to leave my doorstep.

**Paulina Sanchez: **Aww, does little Miss. Goth not enjoy the fame? You can pass the torch to me at any time.

**Danny Phantom: **If you even try to pass "The Torch" to her I will literally glue it to your hands.

**Sam Manson: **Don't worry, I won't.

**Danny Phantom likes this. **

**Paulina Sanchez: **URG!

**~DP~DP~DP~DP~**

**Tucker Foley: **Is locked in his room until he cleans it.

**Danny Phantom: **This looks like a job for THE VACUME CLEANER!

**Sam Manson: **I swear, if you went through the ghost catcher again.

**Jazz Fenton: **HE TRIPPED! Now I am sitting by Danny with a red cape, as he vacumes his room.

**Sam Manson: **I'll be right over.

**~DP~DP~DP~DP~**

**Danielle Fenton opened a Private Message with Sam Manson: **

**Danielle Fenton: **Kay, I just watched Phantom save Fenton. What's up?

**Sam Manson: **Why don't you get your butt over here and find out.

**~DP~DP~DP~DP~**

**Sam Manson: **Okay, Super Danny is starting to get super annoying.

**Dani Phantom: **Did somebody say SUPER!

**Fucker Toley: **She didn't.

**Jazz Fenton: **She wouldn't have.

**Sam Manson: **She couldn't have.

**Danny Fenton: **But she did.

**Danielle Fenton: **It, like, looked funner then just watching Danny, so I like, wanted to try too.

**~DP~DP~DP~DP~**

**Dash Baxter: **Yes! Got the winning touch down for the first game of the season.

**Kwan Lee: **Yeah!

**Paulina Sanchez: **That's my Dashy!

**Danny Fenton: **No one cares.

**Valerie Grey: **Yeah, I'm going to have to agree with Danny on this. . .

**Dash Baxter: **You're going to pay for that tomorrow, Fentina.

**Danny Fenton: **Probably.

**~DP~DP~DP~DP~**

**Sam Manson: **Two hours later, and they're finally back to normal.

**Danny Phantom: **FENTON IS AN IDIOT!

**Tucker Foley likes this. **

**Sam Manson: **What'd he do?

**Danny Phantom:** He insulted Dash's popularity. I swear, next time he comes around I'm slapping him.

**Sam Manson: **HAH! You 'tard.

**Danielle Fenton: **What do you think would happen if we sent Vlad through that?

**Danny Fenton: **I think that's too good an idea to pass up.

**Tucker Foley: **To Vlads!

**~DP~DP~DP~DP~**

**Danny Phantom to Jack Fenton: **I'm haunting your fudge.

**Jack Fenton: **You fiend!

**Danny Phantom: **What? I need something to do while we wait for Vlad to get home. :D

**Jack Fenton: **What do you need with Vlad?

**Danny Phantom: **An evil ghost is over shadowing him.

**Jack Fenton: **WHAT? I'LL HELP YOU VLADDY!

**~DP~DP~DP~DP~**

**Vlad Masters opened up a private message with Danny Fenton, Dani Phantom, Sam Manson and Tucker Foley:**

**Vlad Masters: **Okay, where's my ghost half?

**Danny Fenton: **I don't get it! Why didn't his personality change?

**Dani Phantom: **'Cause he's just all around evil! Nothing different!

**Tucker Foley: **Jack is coming over to get rid of the, and I quote, "Evil Putrid Protoplasm overshadowing my best bud, Vladdy!" :D **(A.N Holy crap. I spelled all of those big ghost words right. :D )**

**Vlad Masters: **I hate you all.

**Sam Manson: **Oh, and your ghost half is locked away in Clockwork's tower, by the way.

**~DP~DP~DP~DP~**

**Danny Phantom: **Chocolate Ghost.

**Tucker Foley: **Whuuuut?

**Danny Phantom: **Chocolate Ghost. Destroying down town.

**Sam Manson: **So you're updating your status?

**Danny Phantom: **I wanted to apply to more likes. :)

**Dani Phantom likes this.**

**~DP~DP~DP~*SWITCHING TO CHAT ROOM MODE!*~DP~DP~DP~**

**SpaceBoy has logged on. **

**SpaceBoy: **Hmm. . . Been awhile since I've been in here.

**GhostBoy has logged on. **

**SpaceBoy:** Oh, great. You again.

**GhostBoy:** Aww. Jealous 'cause I stole your girlfriend?

**SpaceBoy:** Why am I doing this to myself? O.o

**GothGirl has logged on. **

**AntiPhantom has logged on. **

**GhostBoy:** Oh, great. She changed her name back.

**AntiPhantom: **I don't even remember why I changed it in the first place.

**GhostBoy: **Well, you WERE letting up, when you found out about Dani and Vlad. But then you had to mess up, and I HAD to change the past, but whatever.

**AntiPhantom: **Um, what?

**TechGeek has logged on. **

**TeckGeek:** Thanks for waiting for me, guys. -_-

**GothGirl:** You should have gotten to the computer faster.

**Phantom'sGirl has logged on. **

**Phantom'sGirl:** Oh, Phantom! What are you doing here with a bunch of geeks.

**GhostBoy:** You mean my girlfriend and my friends. . . and Valerie.

**AntiPhantom:** Alright, I'm leaving.

**AntiPhantom has logged out. **

**GhostBoy:** Oh, and by the way, I would apprieciate a name-change.

**Phantom'sGirl:** No way. One day you will come to your senses, and dump that loser. Then I'll be ready.

**GothGirl: **Uh huh.

**GhostBoy:** Doubt it.

**GhostGirl has logged on. **

**GhostGirl:** Hey guys. What's up?

**TechGeek:** Hey Dani. Sam and Danny P are trying to get Paulina to change her name. . .

**SpaceBoy: **It's rather entertaining.

**GhostBoy: **Paulina, just change your name.

**Phantom'sGirl:** Never!

**TheFounder has logged on. **

**GothGirl:** Change it!

**Phantom'sGirl:** NO!

**GhostBoy:** Please, just change you name!

**Phantom'sGirl:** No. It's a free contry!

**TheFounder: **Breaking Dawn! What's going on here?

**GhostBoy: **Paulina won't change her name. . . =.=

**TheFounder: **Mr. Phantom, I presume?

**GhostBoy:** Yup.

**TheFounder: **I am not getting paid enough for this. . . Urg. Paulina. Just change your name, for Miss. Manson and Mr. Phantom. . .

**Phantom'sGirl:** URG! Fine.

**TechGeek: **Finally.

**Space Boy:** Took long enough.

**Phantom'sGirl has changed her name to PhantomFan1. **

**GhostBoy:** Well, I guess that's preferable.

**GothGirl:** I suppose.

**Kit-Kat has logged on. **

**Kit-Kat:** Hey guys. What's up?

**GhostBoy:** What do you want Kitty? =.=

**Kit-Kat:** I'm bored. :( Johnny went to Skulkers for boys night.

**GothGirl: **Where's Ember?

**Kit-Kat: **I dunno.

**TechGeek:** Well, couldn't you have something more productive to do then bug us?

**Kit-Kat:** I thought this would be preferable then me coming and attacking the town, Tucker.

**GhostGirl:** Oh! I know! We can go hang out, Kitty! We could go find Ember and Spectra and have a girls night in! :D

**Kit-Kat: **Sure, why not.

**GhostGirl:** Awesome! Come on, Sam!

**GothGirl: **Fine, but no girly fru-fru stuff, got it.

**GhostGirl:** Got it.

**Kit-Kat:** Understandable.

**TheFounder: **Miss. Manson, are you sure your parents would approve of you hanging out with a group of ghosts?

**GothGirl:** Nope, that's what makes it fun.

**GhostGirl:** Yeah, and besides, she's dating a ghost anyway, what are her parents going to do?

**Kit-Kat:** So come on. And bring some food, if you want to eat.

**Kit-Kat has logged out. **

**GhostGirl has logged out. **

**GothGirl has logged out. **

**PhantomFan1:** What about me?

**Thirteen has logged on. **

**Thirteen:** Phantom, get your butt to Skulker's. You're missing guys night!

**GhostBoy: **I thought that invite was a joke.

**Thirteen: **You don't joke about guys night.

**TechGeek:** That means I was invited?

**Thirteen:** No, yours was a joke.

**TechGeek: **What?

**Thirteen: **I'm kidding. Jeeze, take a joke. Come on.

**Thirteen has logged out. **

**TechGeek has logged out. **

**SpaceBoy has logged out.**

**PhantomFan1:** Well, I'm leaving.

**PhantomFan1 has logged off.**

**TheFounder has logged off.**

* * *

><p><strong>Boo. Hey, guys. This chapter has been done for a while. . . but my internet went out. Just ask DeliciousKrabKakes. She knows. <strong>

**Anyway, any explanations needed. . . Nope, except Vlad won't have his ghost half back for a while. xDD **

**Okay, Reviews. **

**Mary Penelope: **_Yupyup. Yeah. Too bad, so sad. _ **Hehe. Too baaad. xDD **

**TurkeyHead: **_Yes I like the clothing and the character! :) great chapter by the way! :) update soon. I still have my pan with me. he never left. _** Okay, good. I lovee designing clothes. :D And I'm updating, so no need to get the pan to do anything. :D **

**nycorrall: **_I love it. Need I say more? I mean, really, this is amazing. _**Awwwz, thank you. That means one heck of alot to me. **

**BVQA: **_Oh, Danny is SO dead. Brilliant chapter, by the way. Too bad I read it at 12:58 in the morning and had to bite down on my pillow in order to not laugh hysterically. On to the next chapter! _**Hehe. Yesh, he was. Well, the other half, anyway. Thank you. Biting down on pillows is ruff though, last time I did I broke the pillow. . .xDDD**

_*Gasp* THE REAL WORLD! IT'S TOO REAL! Naw, not really. Actually, for a writer who made me crack up with little blurbs, you're doing even better with descriptive narration. Keep up the good work and I'll send you a cyber cake. _**I know, right. xDD ANd thank you, thank you very much. CAKE! *drools all over keyboard.* **

**yuwof: **_I adore this chapter is freaking funny. _**Thank you, but it kinda looks like you went to write one thing, then started writing something else halfway through. xDD Whatever. It made me laugh. (In a good way. ;P)**

**HunterNite: **_4 words I. LOVE. CHATROOM. STORIES!. box ghost: BEWARE me: *sucks into thermos* HunterNite is out peace (you inspired me i'm making a chatroom story) _**Cool, I'm an inspiration! :D Hehe. Thank you. **

**Phantom-Stelo: **_He may know that, but he doesn't understand it. Watch. HEY PHIN! WHAT'S A DATE! Phineas: *Grabs dictionary. Me: See? _**No, he understands it fine, he just doesn't understand the signs when someone wants one with HIM! xDDD Phin, put the dictionary away. =.= **

**Okay, that took forever, because you see all the underlined italics where your reviews are? Yeah, that's hand typed. Not copy and pasted because when I did that, it came out all weird. So, yeah. I am never doing that again. I just took a while to update, and I wanted to make sure none of you forgot what you said. :D I'm so nice, right? RIGHT? **

**Any way, I'll talk to you guys later. **

**Skye Phantom is out. Peace! **

_**BONUS! **_

Does anybody remember a story, it's about Danny in class, they have to take each others blood pressure and temperature for class, and he gets paired up with Star. And so since he's half ghost with an ice core, his blood pressure, heartbeat, and temperature is off. So everyone gets suspicious, and then everyone starts to think he's a vampire. I have been looking for this story everywhere's and I really want to read it again because it was hilarious. If anyone knows who the author is, or what the title is, I would be very appreciative, and might even give you a character/idea/character request. So, try and find it.

**_BY THE WAY! I AM STILL TAKING IDEA REQUESTS! YOU GOT AN IDEA YOU WANT IN HERE, TELL ME AND IT WILL NO DOUBT MAKE IT IN! OKAY, REVIEW! _**


	21. Can't Think of a Chapter Title Whatever

_**I changed my name, but this IS GhostGirl36. But now I call myself Skye of the Night. :) **_

* * *

><p><strong>Hya guys. How ya doin'? I'm doing great, because it is a long freaking weekend, four days! YES! <strong>

**I would just like to say, that I make fun of my Little Pony: Friendship is Magic in this a little. If you like that show, I am making not making fun of you, but do Sam and Danny really look like the kind of kids who would like that show? Like really? Haha. **

**Oh, and as to The Ghost Writer's Apprentice, I did not get in your character this chapter, because it was already half written before I messaged back, so next chapter. **

**AND! The story I was looking for was Bloodsucker! By S.N. Rainsworth. Read it, it's awesome. :) **

**Okay, go! **

**Sam Manson:** Mr. Lancer called my mom and said I went to a ghost party. -_-'

**Danny Fenton:** I'm grounded for a month because of that.

**Tucker Foley:** 2 weeks.

**Sam Manson:** 1 week. Just because I'm dating a ghost already.

**Danny Phantom:** Awesome. :D

**Danielle Fenton:** The world hates you guys, doesn't it.

**Danny Fenton:** Probably

**Sam Manson:** Pretty much, yeah. . .

**Tucker Foley:** Most definitively.

**~DP~DP~DP~DP~**

**Danny Fenton:** Is watching his 5 year old cousin. =.=

**Tucker Foley:** What's so bad about that?

**Danny Fenton: **She's a **My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic** fan. Right now, she's jumping up and down on the couch, while the white and purple unicorn sings about dresses.

**Sam Manson: **My cousins are watching that too.

**Tucker Foley: **Your parents actually got you to babysit!

**Sam Manson: **It was either that, or they were redecorating my room. . . I chose this.

**Danny Fenton: **She keeps saying everything needs to be about 20% cooler.

**Sam Manson: **So is Lilly. . .

**Tucker Foley: **Why?

**Danny Fenton: **Well, in the episode I was forced to watch, the white unicorn, is making dresses for the other horse-things and the flying rainbow one, comments that her dress needs to be about 20% cooler.

**Tucker Foley: **Understandable. . .

**~DP~DP~DP~DP~**

**Sam Manson: **I am going to rip out my eyes if my cousin doesn't let me change the channel in about 5 seconds.

**Jazz Fenton: **That status needs to be about 20% cooler.

**Tucker Foley likes this.**

**Sam Manson: **You're not helping!

**Danny Fenton: **Why the heck did their have to be a marathon on today? Please tell me. PLEASE!

**Dani Phantom: **Because the world hates you.

**Danny Fenton: ***Sigh* I know. . .

**~DP~DP~DP~DP~**

**Dash Baxter: **Is watching his cousin watch My Little Pony.

**Paulina Sanchez: **Me too. . .

**Danny Phantom: **So are Sam, Jazz, Fenton and Tucker. . .

**Star Anderson: **Like, why are all of our relatives in town?

**Danny Fenton: **This is just getting weird. . .

**Jazz Fenton: **This comment needs to be about 20% cooler.

**Tucker Foley likes this.**

**Danny Fenton: **You're starting to get on my nerves, Jazz.

**~DP~DP~DP~DP~**

**Tucker Foley: **Umm, guys. . . I know why all of our relatives are in. . .

**Danny Fenton: **Why?

**Jazz Fenton: **This question needs to be about 20% cooler.

**Danny Fenton: **JAZZ!

**Jazz Fenton: **Sorry. Why?

**Paulina Sanchez: **Yeah, why?

**Dash Baxter: **Come on, Foley. Tell us!

**Kwan Lee: **Don't leave us hanging, dude. Why?

**Tucker Foley: **High school reunion!

**Jazz Fenton: **Oh no!

**Danielle Fenton: **Oh, dang!

**Sam Manson: **What?

**Tucker Foley: **Worse part. . . IT'S DURING SCHOOL HOURS!

**Valerie Grey: **WHAT!

**Danny Fenton: **What day?

**Tucker Foley:** Friday. They come at lunch, and stay 'till after supper.

**Sam Manson: **Well, I know what day I'm going to be sick.

**Danny Fenton: **Yeah, I think I'm going to go get kidnapped by a ghost.

**Valerie Grey: **Umm, I'll save you. . .

**Tucker Foley: **I'll help!

**Dani Phantom: **Okay, I can kidnap one kid. Any takers?

**Star Anderson: **Called it!

**Dani Phantom: **Okay, see ya Friday at lunch, Star.

**Danny Phantom: **I'll kidnap you Sam. ;)

**Tucker Foley: **Oh, get a room.

**Paulina Sanchez: **Kidnap me, Phantom!

**Danny Phantom: **We've talked about this. =.=

**~DP~DP~DP~DP~**

**Danny Fenton: **Haha. I just wrote my own ransom note, and placed it on my dad's fudge. Their both going crazy in the kitchen right now.

**Danny Phantom: **What'd it say?

**Danny Fenton: **Dear Jack and Maddie Fenton. I took your son. Bring me a ton of fudge in an hour, or never see him again. Signed; The Fudge Ghost! P.S. BWAHAHAHAHA! xDDD

**Jazz Fenton: **Really, Danny? A ransom note. They're going crazy downstairs right now!

**Danny Fenton: **I know, I'm video taping it.

**Mazy MdK: **I'm in your kitchen right now. _You_ are not.

**Danny Fenton: **I'm a very good hider.

**Jazz Fenton: **He is. Danny, if they see this, you're in trouble. . .

**Danny Fenton: **I'm already grounded for going to Skulkers for Guys Night. What else can they do to me. They don't know what I hate, like Sam's parents. And they don't know what I treasure like Tucker's parents. Plus, I know how to easily hide from them.

**Mazy MdK:** How do they not know things as simple as that?

**Danny Fenton: **Meh, frankly, even if they asked, I wouldn't tell them. Only four people know those things about me.

**Mazy MdK: **And they would be. . .

**Danny Fenton: **Jazz, Danielle, Sam and Tucker. And they use them to their advantage. So I don't tell people anymore.

**Jazz Fenton: **_(Comment Hidden) _He hates Poetry, people threatening his loved ones, Vlad, circuses, museums (pacifically the ancient Egypt parts) and the box ghost. He loves, flying, playing video games, Sam, his loved ones not being in danger, space, and bugging Vlad. :)

**Danny Fenton: **I'm hiding your comment. And me and Sam are just friends, remember?

**Jazz Fenton: **Oh yeah. ^.^'

**~DP~DP~DP~DP~**

**Vlad Masters: **Feels empty inside. . .

**Tucker Foley: **That means your hungry. Or lonely. So might I suggest a nice sandwich.

**Danny Fenton: **Or a cat. A cat works too.

**Danielle Fenton: **Or a cat, and a sandwich.

**Rylie MdK: **Might I suggest Mazy? Apparently she'll make you a sandwich if you get beat up by a ghost.

**Danny Phantom: **I can make that happen.

**Sam Manson: **And theirs a pound full of kittens just waiting to be adopted.

**Mazy MdK: **You guys. Stop that. He already has a cat, remember. ;)

**Jazz Fenton: **Oh, we remembered. It needs a name change pronto.

**Vlad Masters: **Will you stop commenting so much!

**Danny Fenton: **I don't know.

**Danny Fenton: **I don't really want to stop commenting all that much. . .

**Danny Fenton: **This makes life fun.

**Sam Manson: **Yeah, though if you rename the cat. . .

**Sam Manson: **We could stop. . .

**Tucker Foley: **Yeah, nothing like a good name change to stop a bunch of comment whores.

**Vlad Masters: **Fine. What about. . . Plasma.

**Danny Fenton: **. . .

**Vlad Masters: **What? Do you not like it?

**Danny Fenton: **No, it's fine. Just make the name, y'know, cooler.

**Vlad Masters: **. . .

**Jazz Fenton: **It needs to be, like, 20% cooler.

**Tucker Foley, Danielle Fenton and Danny Phantom like this. **

**~DP~DP~DP~DP~**

**Valerie Grey: **Orange.

**Tucker Foley: **?

**~DP~DP~DP~DP~**

**Jazz Fenton: **Purple

**Dash Baxter: **What?

**Danny Fenton: **Whuut?

**Tucker Foley: **Excuse me?

**~DP~DP~DP~DP~**

**Star Benson: **Green.

**Kwan Lee: **What?

**~DP~DP~DP~DP~**

**Sam Manson: **Black.

**Danny Phantom: **Why are you guys posting colours?

**Sam Manson: **No reason.

**~DP~DP~DP~DP~**

**Paulina Sanchez: **Purple.

**Dash Baxter: **Alright, what's up with the colours.

**Paulina Sanchez: **Nothing.

**~DP~DP~DP~DP~**

**Danielle Fenton: **Red and Black.

**Danny Fenton: **You too, Ellie?

**~DP~DP~DP~DP~**

**Dani Phantom: **White and Blue.

**Danny Phantom: **You anger me. . .

**~DP~DP~DP~DP~**

**Danny Fenton: **Umm, anybody know why the girls are posting colours as their statuses?

**Tucker Foley: **Maybe it's their favourite colours.

**Danny Phantom: **No, if that was right, then they wouldn't be so secretive about it. . .

**Kwan Lee: **Maybe it's the colour of the shirt their wearing.

**Dash Baxter: **No, that can't be it. I mean, sure, Sam wears black, and Val wears orange, but Jazz wears a black top, and blue pants, Dani P wears black and white, Dani F wears red and blue, Paulina wears pink and blue, and Star, a blonde, in green? Yeah right.

**Tucker Foley: **Then what is it?

**Danny Phantom: **Umm, why do you know so much about our girlfriends/sisters?

**Dash Baxter: **Umm. . . No reason. . .

**Danny Fenton: **Un huh.

**~DP~DP~DP~DP~**

**Rylie MdK: **Red and White.

**Tucker Foley: **Okay, now it's just getting annoying.

**~DP~DP~DP~DP~**

**Tucker Foley: **Umm, yellow?

**Sam Manson: **Ahaha! xDDD

**Jazz Fenton: **Omy gosh, that's funny.

**Danny Fenton: **Why?

**Tucker Foley: **All I did was put a colour. . .

**Danielle Fenton: **We know, Tucker. We know.

**Tucker Foley: **I'm so confused! DDDx

**Rylie MdK: **You're supposed to be. :)

**~DP~DP~DP~DP~**

**Vlad Masters: **Pink and purple polka dots.

**Jazz Fenton: **Pfft! HAHAHA! Really? Ahaha! xDDDDD

**Sam Manson: **AHAHAHAHA!

**Paulina Sanchez: **Omy goodness. That is sooo embarrassing. xDD

**Maddie Fenton: **And he wonders why I don't accept his phone calls.

**Dani Phantom: **So, should we give the guys a hint, shall we?

**Star Anderson:** We might as well.

**Dani Phantom: **Alright, Vlad. Any explanation as to why you're cross dressing?

**Vlad Masters: **Cross dressing? What? I don't even remember posting this. . .

**Danny Fenton: **Cross dressing. . . I understand now.

**Tucker Foley: **I don't. . .

**Danny Fenton: **And you call ME clueless.

**Sam Manson: **Not anymore. :)

**~DP~DP~DP~DP~**

**Dani Phantom: **Just watched Danny Phantom run into a post.

**Sam Manson: **I laughed.

**Tucker Foley: **I video taped it.

**Jazz Fenton: **I ran out of bandages. . .

**Valerie Grey like this.**

**So, how was that? Again, sorry to anyone whom likes that show. ^.^''**

**And to anyone whom didn't get the colours thing. . . Tough cookies. I'm not explaining it. **

**Finally, a vote! If you want me to write the High School Reunion story out, just say you do, and I will tally it up and do it accordingly. So, just tell me. **

**Arietta Fenton-Phantom: Sorry. I do not except Halfa OCs. **

**Turkeyhead987: Thakn you, and I'm updating, I'm updating. xD**

**Jade Wraith: Oh.^.^' **

**morningdawnspringfeather: Thanks, but naw, I don't like including myself. I will once and a while for laughs, and might throw in my persona (The character I made modelled after myself) But that's where it will stop. **

**Cbarge: Thank you, and the title is above. :) **

**GhostDog401: thanks anyway. and thank you, I don't plan on stopping for at least, 20 more chapters. ;) **

**nycorrall: Thank you. Your reviews never cease to make me smile. :D **

**yuwof: Thank you. And yea, I torture Pauli. xDD**

**Okay, that's it. till next time, and remember answer my question, 'cause I am seriously debating on bringing you back to the real world this soon. thanks. **

**Skye NIGHT is out. Peace. (Yes, I changed it.) **


	22. Plz Don't Throw Fruit at andor Kill Me!

**Danny: Hi guys. Skylar. Come out here. **

**Peeks out from behind curtain* No. They're mad. **

**Danny: Skye. No one's mad. **

**Comes out* Hia guys. Has it been a month already? *Is pelted with tomatoes***

**Danny: Whoops. I guess they are mad. Can't wait until you go update School?. It's been even longer for that. **

**From behind curtain: Aw dang. **

**Danielle: Okay, Since Skye was gone so long, she wants you to have a contest, but no story requests, because she has two that are already long over-due for two people. To those people, she's really sorry about the delay. Hopefully you know who you are. xD**

**Jazz: If you have already one once, you cannot win again. Sorry. **

**Sam: ****Okay, the question is, what power does Danielle have that Danny doesn't? And what are all of Danny's powers. **

**Tucker: And you have to answer them together to win. :D **

**Danny Phantom to Sam Manson: **Your daddy must have been a drug dealer.

**Sam Manson:** Why?

**Danny Phantom:** 'Cause you dope.

**Tucker Foley:** You're the Boney to his Clyde;

**Dani Phantom:** Juliet and Romeo.

**Danielle Fenton:** Your Daddy must have been a drug dealer.

**Sam Manson:** Why?

**Dani Phantom:** He don't know.

**Tucker Foley:** He's just saying anything to get up inside your throat.

**Danielle Fenton:** Is it workin'.

**Tucker Foley:** He's just playing.

**Dani Phantom:** Man this bottle got him saying

**Tucker Foley:** He don't ever want to lose, lose ya right-

**Danny Phantom:** -now, you got it, you got it going on, and on, and on, and on.

**Sam Manson:** You guys are weird. . .

**Dani Phantom:** We know.

**Tucker Foley:** It's a gift.

**Danny Phantom:** Aww, you know you love us. ;)

**~DP~DP~DP~DP~**

**Valerie Grey:** So, parents at school tomorrow. . . Greeeeeaaaat.

**Danny Fenton: **Who was stupid enough to plan a High School Reunion during school hours anyway?

**Jazz Fenton: **Our demented town? It can't end any worse than their college reunion, right?

**Danny Fenton:** Well, duh. Last time I got locked in a box. Then again, now Sam's Parents are going to be there. . .

**Sam Manson: **So much peppiness . . . .

**Danny Fenton:** Hey! No one's got it worse than me!

**Dani Phantom: **At least you've guys got parents.

**Tucker Foley:** Hey, you kind of have a dad. . .

**Dani Phantom:** I will choke you in your sleep Tucker. DON'T MENTION IT!

**Maddie Fenton: **Is that a threat?

**Dani Phantom: **Don't you start. D:K

**Rylie MdK:** Why'd Vlad have to grow up in Amity before moving to Wisconsin?

**Danny Fenton:** Yeah. . . Nothing like "Uncie Vlad" coming to my school . . . =.= Fml.

**Danielle Fenton:** Don't we all just love "Uncie Vlad"? Sml.

**Tucker Foley:** Aww, come on guys it's not that bad.

**Valerie Grey:** You're only saying that because you're the only one with normal parents.

**Danny Fenton, Jazz Fenton, Danny Phantom and 4 others like this.**

**Sam Manson: **She's got a point.

**Danny Fenton:** Fmal, too.

**~DP~DP~DP~DP~**

**Sam Manson:** We are beautiful no matter what they say.  
>Words can't bring us down.<br>'Cause we are beautiful in every single way.  
>No, words can't bring us down.<br>So, don't you bring us down today.

**Valerie Grey, Dani Phantom, Jazz Fenton and 13 others like this.**

**~DP~DP~DP~DP~**

**Jazz Fenton: **Why couldn't I have been born to normal parents?

**Danny Fenton: **You still got me. :D

**Jazz Fenton: **Yes, because _you're _classified as normal.

**Tucker Foley:** Ouch, that's gunna leave a mark. :/

**Danny Fenton: **Thanks' Jazz. I'm going to go cry into my pillow for the next hour because even my own sister thinks I'm a freak.

**Jazz Fenton: **Danny, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that.

**Danny Fenton: **No, it's too late. Just let me cry. :'(

**Jazz Fenton:** Fine, but we're talking about this later.

**Danny Fenton:** Dang it! Another therapy session! DDx

**Sam Manson, Danielle Fenton, and Tucker Foley like this.**

**~DP~DP~DP~DP~**

**Maddie Fenton to Danielle Fenton: **Do I know you?

**Danielle Fenton: **I don't know, do you?

**Maddie Fenton: **I think. . .

**Danielle Fenton: **Alrighty then.

**~DP~DP~DP~DP~**

**Danny Phantom uploaded a video.**

**(Insert loading video!)**

**Danny Phantom: **It gets stuck in your head!

**Sam Manson:** Whoever made this should burn in all 7 hells.

**Dani Phantom: **Nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan! :D

**Danielle Fenton: **Nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan! I'm singing this in the town talent show this year! xDD

**Jazz Foley: **Alright, another therapy session.

**Valerie Gray: **Umm, Phantom. This is even weird for you.

**Danny Fenton: **I love it! :D

**Tucker Foley: **Only you, Danny. Only you.

**Danny Phantom: **Which one?

**Sam Manson: **All four of you!

**Danny Fenton: **Aww, you love us.

**Danny Phantom: **You have to.

**Danielle Fenton: **It's stuck in your head, isn't it? :D

**Sam Manson: **You will all burn in hell. =.=

**~DP~DP~DP~DP~**

**Kwan Lee: **Just watched Danny Phantom fly through the Mayor Masters billboard.

**Sam Manson: **I laughed.

**Tucker Foley:** I videotaped it.

**Jazz Fenton: **I got more bandages! :D

**Danny Phantom: **I patted myself on the back for a job well done when I woke up. :)

**Danielle Fenton, Danny Fenton, and Valerie Gray like this.**

**Valerie Gray: **Okay, for once in your afterlife you did something good. :D

**Vlad Masters: **Oh, Daniel, I would like to have a chat with you.

**Danny Phantom: **Sorry, I'm not allowed to talk to strangers.

**Danny Fenton and Danielle Fenton like this.**

**~DP~DP~DP~DP~**

**Vlad Masters has opened up a private message with Valerie Gray.**

**Vlad Masters:** I know you know who I am, but I'm not quite sure you know the identity of the third halfa.

**Valerie Gray:** What do you mean, ghost?

**Vlad Masters:** I don't know. Why don't you ask Daniel and get back to me.

**~DP~DP~DP~DP~**

**Valerie Gray opened up a private message with Danny Phantom.**

**Valerie Gray: **Alright, what's going on, Phantom. Vlad just told me there's a third Halfa and that I should talk to you. So tell me what's going on.

**Danny Phantom: **Well, I don't know why he's telling you to ask me. It's not like I'm just going to give you the names of the other halfa.

**Valerie Gray:** Why not?

**Danny Phantom:** Because I'm not a jerk, like Vlad.

**Danny Phantom has logged out.**

**~DP~DP~DP~DP~**

**Danny Fenton opened a private message with Sam Manson, Tucker Foley and Danielle Fenton.**

**Danny Fenton:** Vlad's giving Valerie hints.

**Sam Manson: **How much longer do you think we have?

**Danny Fenton:** I'd say a few days' tops. Maybe even tomorrow.

**Tucker Foley:** Maybe we'll strike luck, and she won't figure it out until after dinner.

**Danielle Fenton: **Yeah, nothing like making a scene in front of the parentals. By the way, Tucker. You just jinxed it.

**Tucker Foley: **Naw. . . You think?

**Danny Fenton: **I know. Mom and dad would probably try and get involved if they saw me and Val fighting off screen. (And you Probably did Tucker.)

**Sam Manson: **I guess we'll just see how it goes tomorrow. We'll try and keep Valerie at bay for a while, and Ellie, you're coming, right?

**Danielle Fenton: **Yup. I'm getting into school as an exchange student from Wisconsin, and onto the dinner as Tucker's date. I bought a dress just for the occasion. It's blue and sparkly.

**Sam Manson: **Vlad paid for it, didn't he?

**Danielle Fenton: **Oh, yeah. ;)

**Danny Fenton:** Okay, just stay clear of my parents. Last thing we need is for my parents knowing I have a twin sister running around.

**Tucker Foley:** That'd be a fun conversation.

**~DP~DP~DP~DP~**

**Danny Fenton has opened up a private message with Vlad Masters.**

**Danny Fenton: **Stop tipping off Valerie. If she finds out, she'll just be on my side like last time. That's 3 super powered teens, plus three non-super powered teens against one super powered frootloop and his cat. Who'd win?

**Vlad Masters: **I would not tell her your secret, because that would just cause you to counter act it.

**~DP~DP~DP~DP~**

**Danny Fenton:** Good night, people. Tomorrow, we face mortal embarrassment.

**Rylie MdK: **We're all going to die! DDx

**Sam Manson:** My Family's going to get a restraining order against you for sure.

**Valerie Gray:**

**Tucker Foley:** Hey, my parents are normal AND I have a date to the dinner. Things are going great for me.

**Star Anderson: **Who did you ask, who would ever say yes?

**Danielle Fenton: **I did, thank you very much. Tucker is a great guy, you're just too pompous and stuck up to realize that.

**Star Anderson: **. . .

**Danielle Fenton: **Yeah, that's right.

**Danny Fenton:** Guys. STOP COMMENTING! I AM TRYING TO SLEEP WITHOUT MY PHONE GOING OFF EVERY 5 SECONDS!

**Danielle Fenton:** Sorry.

**Star Anderson:** Sorry.

**Tucker Foley:** Sorry.

**So, um. . . Hi. Again, really sorry about the really long wait. My internet was gone. THE ENTIRE TIME! Until Friday, but my great grandfather died, so I really wasn't in a posting mood. I wasn't being lazy what-so-ever. I even got the next chapter half done, then two chapters after that, the chapter after that done. :)**

**I WANT TO NOTE SOMETHING RIGHT HERE! PLEASE READ! ****Rylie and Mazy are in this story, because their owners won a contest. If you want an OC in you have to answer a contest question that will eventually come up. There is one in this chapter, so if you want a FULL HUMAN, OR FULL GHOST OC in this story, answer correctly. I will reply to the winners. Thank you. **

**Alright, so reply reviews.**

**Phantom-Stelo: Did I not already tell you? . . .Maybe. . . If I didn't, PM me and I'll tell you. **

**PhantomPhan67: you. 2. Thank you again. 3. I know, right. Vlad is just too awesome to not mess with. xDD**

**nycorrall: Thank you as always. Smileys! :D**

**DPraven: Hehe. Thank ya. xDD**

**Shrotcake31: Naw, you're good. xD**

**ThePurpleSuperCow: Thank you. I try. Cx**

**hanako love: Oh yeah. Completely normal. ;D**

**BVQA: Confusion! You're just out of the loop. Sorry. Thank you. And I will. BYE! :DD**

**TurkeyHead987: I'm not afraid of the pan any more. So bring it!**

**seantriana: Haha. Poor you. xDD**

**Danielle Fenton: Haha thank you. I dunno, I just think it, or live it. xDD I'm updating! **

**SpeakWithAction: Haha. I know right. Then around my town this year, they had one for like where you're going for so many months having to do with your birthday. That one was confusing. xD**

**jeanette9a: Haha. Thank you. :D **

**Dezzi Star: Thank you very much. It took a while to get it. xDD Thank you thank you thank you. And I don't really mind My Little Pony. I had to watch it with my cousins and the jokes are pretty funny. Jussayin'. xDD And only if you win a contest, so get guessing. :)**

**Okay, that's it, and sorry about the wait. **


	23. The real world It's so   real!

**Hya peoples of the fansite! I now bring you a new chapter in da real world! +w+ It's soo real.**

**Anyway, meat my new muse. Her name is Daneya. **

**Daneya: She almost forgot how to spell my name. By the way, it's pronounced Dan yay ah. :D **

**Skye: Isn't she awesome. She is. She has black and white fur like a fox, and a black tuff above her eyes. She has a black star on her bottom, and a big fluffeh tail. Then, she has purple and white feathery wings, and antenas. She is sooo cute! **

**Speaking of Daneya. I need really awesome exotic names and weird imaginary looking creatures. It's for a book I'm writing. :D **

_**INPORTANT!:**_ WHOEVER ASKED ME FOR A DANNY PHANTOM/PHINEAS AND FERB CROSSOVER NEEDS TO PM ME BECAUSE I FORGOT! THIS IS IMPORTANT FOR YOU RECEIVING THE ONESHOT! **  
><strong>

**Kay, enjoy. **

Danny woke up an hour earlier than usual, due to no ghost fights, and decided to use this to his advantage. He got up, showered, dressed, took care of Mayzie, and ate breakfast all before 7 o'clock, then raced out his door before his parents opened their eyes. Though his sister had already been gone and out the door before he finished his cereal.

He went ghost and flew towards Sam's, to find her sitting awake, and ready.

"You got up early too?" He asked, as he landed on her window sill.

"No way am I arriving at school with my parents. I'm avoiding them all day." She confirmed.

"I know. I woke up at 6. Do you want a ride?" He asked, offering to pick her up.

"As long as I don't have to arrive in a limo, I'm good. Let's go!" She said, jumping into his arms.

They took off for the school, only arriving at Tucker's to pick him up first. They landed at the school at 7:20, and Danny changed back, only to see most of the school already there.

"Alright, I see we weren't the only ones with this idea. . ." Danny realized.

"Hey guys. Have you seen Jazz? She was going to tutor me this morning before anybody got here, and now everybody's here, and I don't know where she is and already six people have asked why I'm here and I'm kind of freaking out from the attention. People aren't supposed to care about Fenton." Danielle babbled out from behind them.

"Umm, check the library or call her." Danny suggested.

"'Kay, thanks, bye." She yelled as she ran for the building.

"Well, that was different." Danny said, as he turned towards the school. "Oh, gosh. Sam, don't look now, but your parents and my parents are talking! How the heck did they get ready so fast?"

"I don't know. Invisible eavesdropping?" Sam suggested.

"Of course." Danny smiled, than grabbed onto his friend's shoulders and turned them invisible.

When they got over to their parents, they saw them fighting. "I don't see why you're blaming anything on our boy. Your daughter is the one dating the ghost!" Jack yelled at Pamela and Jeremy.

"She wouldn't have to date a ghost if your son didn't break up with her!" Pamela yelled.

Danny and Sam looked at each other, while Tucker almost burst out laughing.

"Don't you feel any remorse that your daughter is dating a ghost?" Maddie yelled.

"We don't control who our daughter hangs out with. If we try and tell her who she can and can't hang out with, she will just do it behind our back." Jeremy confirmed.

"Obviously you have no control over you daughter. If we tell our son who he can and can't hang out with, he does as we say. And he would never be caught hanging out with a ghost." Maddie yelled.

"Time to break it up?" Danny whispered.

"Yup. The restraining order is probably coming any minute." Sam replied, and they hurried around the corner of the school. They rushed back around right before Pamela announced the restraining order.

"Mom! Dad! What's going on?" Danny asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Mother. Father. Why are you yelling at the Fenton's?" Sam asked meaner then Danny had.

"These people are insulting your taste in guys. I mean, we don't like that you are dating a ghost, but we wouldn't insult it." Jeremy said.

"Yes you did. The first time you heard, you yelled and demanded I break up with him, which I refused to, and ran up to my room yelling you don't respect my decisions as an individual." Sam replied. "I remember things like this."

Tucker almost broke out laughing again.

"Mom, dad. Why can't you just except that people like Phantom, and know he's a hero? Jazz does, Tucker and Sam do, all of Casper high does. I do." He said the final part quieter than the rest, looking down.

"What? Danny you think the ghost kids a hero!" Jack yelled.

"Well, he has saved me, like twice?" Danny said, thinking back to the time they were split in two. "And Danielle, she's saves me like, all the time." This time he thought to all the times Danielle saved his butt.

"You don't have a crush on the Ghost Girl, do you?" Jack asked, getting right in Danny face.

Tucker couldn't control it anymore, he broke out laughing, and fell to the ground. Danny's reaction was a bit different though. His face turned green. "I think I'm going to puke! That's like asking me if I'd date Jazz!" Danny yelled.

"What have I told you kids about comparing each other with ghosts? Don't do it!" Maddie yelled.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." He mumbled, still a bit green from the past question.

"Come one guys. Let's get to class." Tucker said.

"Fine. You two!" Sam pointed at her parents. "Do NOT bug the Fenton's!"

"And you two. Stay clear of the Manson's!" Danny finished, and then walked towards the school. The walked in and, of course, the first people they see are Vlad, and Rylie.

"Oh look, Uncle Vlad. My friends. Got to go." Rylie smiled then ran away from Vlad. Vlad of course being Vlad, followed her.

"Hello, Daniel, Tucker, Samantha." Vlad said.

"Hey, Rylie. Hello Vlad." Danny greeted. "Oh, Vlad. I'd be careful."

"Why would I want to be careful?" Vlad asked.

"Because I heard Danielle would be running around all day. At school and at the dinner." Danny warned.

"Oh, fudge nutters."

"Well, have fun with that." Tucker laughed as he, Danny, Sam, and Rylie walked to class.

"Thanks for saving me from my creepy uncle." Rylie said once they walked towards Mr. Lancer's class. "I really hate it when he starts getting overbearing."

"Well, that's Vlad for you. Creepy and in dire need of a life." Danny announced flatly.

**~DP~DP~DP~DP~**

**Alright, I hope you guys liked it. **

**Okay, I thank you all for the lovely reviews, but I can't reply to all of them now. It's late and I'm getting too many. Today, it is only the THREE contest winners. That's right you lucky buggers. **

**First one: Mary Penelope! You only forgot Ghost Shield, but you win anyway, because I kept it to a one or two missing radius. I'm a nice person. xDD **

**Second one: Dezzi Star! You only forgot Form Manipulation and his ghost stinger. Good job! **

**Third and final one: 0-MagicMelody-0! He doesn't have teleportation nor does he have telekinesis. At least I don't think he does. . . **

**Okay, that's it. You all have a character request. No halfas and no characters that know Danny's secret. I need appearence, connection to the gang, a bit of a personality, and clothing. **

**Kay, Peace. I have to sleep now. :D **


	24. Breath Mints Good invention

**Hey, sorry it's been so long. Here read on. **

* * *

><p>Danny, Sam, Tucker and Rylie walked into class just as the bell rang. Danny stood waiting at the door for Jazz and Danielle to come. T only took a few minutes.<p>

"Hi, Mr. Lancer. This is my cousin Danielle. She is staying with us, and we signed her in with the office, you should be expecting her."

"Oh great, another extra person coming to classes today. Alright, Danielle, you can just have a seat next to your cousin. Anyway, some parents will be coming through here every once in a while. I'm not sure who's, but they'll be here." Lancer announced and the majority of the class shivered. Excluding Danielle and Tucker.

"Oh good God. It's either mom, dad, the Manson's or Vlad." Danny groaned.

"Vlad's coming?" Danielle said evilly, and the small gang of friends burst out laughed, grabbing the attention of unwanted eyes.

"Hey Nerds! What's so funny?" Dash yelled from across the room.

"Nothing," they all yelled out at the same time, causing Dash to huff down in their seat.

Mr. Lancer was just about to start his lesson when Destiny ran in. "Sorry Mr. Lancer. Had a bit of a problem getting out the door today." She smiled.

"I'll let it slide Miss. Star. But don't let it happen again."

"Of course." She smiled sweetly before turning towards her seat. "Because obviously I _let_ it happened." She whispered once Lancer was out of earshot.

"Isn't that like the tenth time she's been late this month?" Danny asked.

"Yes." Rylie said, flipping casually through a magazine.

"And she hasn't gotten one detention?"

"Nope." Sam replied, looking over Rylie's shoulder. "Oh, I like that jacket." She said, pointing at the page.

"Then why do I always get detention?" He asked.

"Because you're late every day, leave half-way through class to use the bathroom, take a while or just don't come back, or just disappear. Not to mention you're still on his list for failing almost everything, missing tests, dropping things and failing to do homework." Tucker replied.

"Whereas Dezzi is a straight A student, who always hands in her homework, has several school clubs, the school newspaper, art club, she even wrote last year's school play!" Sam added. Helo Vlad

"Whatever." Danny huffed.

"So, anyway." Dani started. "What do you do in school anyway? I mean, I know you learn and junk, but like, what else?"

Danny was just about to answer, when there was a knock at the door. Lancer opened it and in walked the Fenton's, Manson's, Foley's AND Vlad.

All four students groaned and answered at the same time: "Get mortally embarrassed by parents/family members."

"Alright, you know what class; I'm not even going to bother teaching today. Free day." He sighed, and some of the class cheered.

"Can I go to the washroom Mr. Lancer?" Danny asked, raising his hand in the air.

"No, Mr. Fenton. You have a tendency to not coming back." He answered, and the Fenton's both screamed 'WHAT?' at the teacher's comment.

"Daniel Fenton. Why on earth would you skip class?" Maddie barked at her wincing child.

"I don't! I mean, uhh" he stuttered.

"Mr. Lancer. What else should we know about our child?" Maddie shot a disappointed glance at her son, who winced again.

"Well, Mr. Fenton rarely hands in homework, and when he does, it is usually very sloppy, or stupendous. He is late every day, _if_ he shows up. When he leaves for the bathroom, he comes back over a half hour later, _if_ he comes back at all. He falls asleep in class every day and is currently getting a _very_ low mark in my class, as well as I am sure his other classes. When I call home, I often get Jasmine telling me you are either busy or out, and that she would give you the message, though I see she has failed to do such."

The whole class was staring at this point at the two gapping Fenton's, and the ashamed Danny, before Danielle spoke out:

"Wow." Danny immediately shot her a glair and she turned around blushing.

"Danny- Daniel- Uh, what?" His mother seemed lacking for words, as the Manson's shook their heads distastefully, earning a glare from Sam.

The Foley's looked just as shocked as the Fenton's. They didn't know the small, well-mannered boy had so many school-related issues.

Vlad looked like he was trying to hold back a laugh, earning a green colored gaze from both of the Phantom children, as well as Rylie, Sam and Tucker, without the glow.

"Daniel James Fenton! You are SO grounded when you get home!" Maddie yelled, finally finding the right words to use.

"Oh, so I can't go to the dinner?" Danny asked, mock disappointment hidden with his improved lying skills.

"Oh, no Daniel. You are most definitely going to that dinner! We know how much you wanted to stay home!" Danny sighed, well, almost hidden.

Valerie took the time now to walk into the class, a whole 20 minutes late due to a very annoying box ghost.

"What'd I miss?" She asked, looking at the whole class of people staring at the Fenton's."

"Nothing." Danny growled and sat back at his seat, sinking low into the chair and crossing his arms. A firm scowl place across his lower face.

"Well, nothing sure put you in a mood." She determined.

"Well, nothing can be pretty freaking annoying when it comes in the form of a high school reunion." Tucker whispered into her ear.

"And now everything is clear." She announced.

"By the way, Miss Gray, detention for being late." He declared.

Valerie immediately slumped and headed for her seat next to Rylie. "This day already sucks." She growled, sinking into the same position as Danny.

The parents then left, all except for Vlad who asked if he could stick around a little, before going to Mazy's class. Mr. Lancer obviously accepted, since Vlad _was_ the mayor, though Danny, Sam, Danielle, Tucker, Rylie, and Valerie wished he had declined, announcing a test, or a homework assignment, or a journal, or some type of work.

Vlad walked over to their desk with a creepy smile across his face, and the group of students grimaced.

"Tough break, Daniel. I suppose you can't win them all." Vlad joked.

"Get away from me frootloop. I'm not in the mood to deal with your crap today." Danny gritted through his clenched teeth.

"Yes, Mayor Masters. Why don't you go bug Mazy for a while?" Rylie suggested.

"Fine, I can tell when I'm not wanted around." Vlad huffed.

"Not very quickly though." Sam mocked and Vlad leaned down onto her desk.

"I am not amused, Samantha."

"And I am not breathing. Ever heard of a breath mint?" She plugged her nose and waved her hand in front of her face. The group of students laughed at the goth's humour.

Vlad frowned at her smirk, and headed for the door.

"Good day, Mr. Lancer. Good day, students. I shall look forward to seeing you at the dinner tonight." He grinned and walked out the door.

"Finally, I thought he'd never leave. That guy will forever and always give me the creeps." Danielle announced.

"Well, creeps usually tend to five others the creeps. It's an attribute to being a creep. It comes in the package." Tucker smirked.

The rest of the period went by as well, as did the next, and break. They sat through science, Danny not paying attention and breaking _another_ test tube, and finally, after study hall, it was time for lunch.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry, but no reveiw replys this week. I'm really tured and just want to sleep. <strong>

**Merry Christmas and Happy Holdiays for whatever you celebrate. **

**Review~**


	25. I Would Hardly Call You Defenceless

**This chapter was annoying. =.= It deleted twice. **

**Whatever. **

**Oh, hey, has anybody heard anything from TheBlueVampireQueenOfAbiland? She disappeared, cut off PMs, changed her name, deleted all her stories. Anyone hear from her? **

**Alright, read. **

Danny, followed by Sam, Tucker, and Danielle walked outside towards their usual lunch table.

"Has Valerie mentioned anything yet?" Tucker asked.

"No, but it's not like she'll just run up to me and go 'Danny, are you the evil ghost, Phantom, I've been hunting for the past year?' Cause that would go over well if I wasn't." Danny joked.

"But you are him." Danielle joked.

"Yeah, I know that, and you guys know that, but Valerie can only assume. Besides, Vlad never even said I _was_ the other Halfa. I don't know why he didn't, he had nothing to know since she already knew his secret. I mean, what would I counter with? Yell Rylie? Tell my dog. I mean, geeze, can't he just make things easy for me?" Danny spewed out, burying his head in his arms.

"Just face it Danny, it's never easy for us. I mean, they still think I'm dating Phantom." Sam tried to make him feel better.

"Yeah, I even heard there was a rumor going around, that you two were going to get married, and move to the Ghost Zone and start a breed of half ghosts. You know, by your mother was a human and your dad was a ghost." Tucker cleared. Danny looked up and both his and Sam's eyes twitched. They soon head-desked and moaned:

"I hate this school."

"It could be worse?" Danielle suggested.

"And how, pray tell, could it be worse?" Sam yelled at the female Halfa.

"Umm, let's see." She thought for a moment, tapping her chin. "There could be a rumour going around that you're already pregnant!" Once she said that, they could vaguely hear a girl whispering 'Did you here that? She's already pregnant!' and Sam glared at Danielle.

"You know what?" Sam started, standing up and slamming her fists into the table. "I'm starting to get really annoyed at your constant up sides. If you want to be all happy and perky go sit with Jazz." Sam growled pointing behind her at Jazz and Mazy, with Danny glaring at her.

"Oh, aren't I feeling the love. But alas, I guess I'll just go sit with Jasmine, since the kids I thought of as acquaintances, maybe even friends, don't want to be with me. They've cast me aside, laying me out to the world. Small and defenceless. 'T'is Vlad all over again." Danielle preform dramatically as she got up from the lunch table, placing the back of her hand over her forehead in mock despair.

"Oh, cut the dramatics and sit back down before someone hears you, Ellie." Danny rolled his eyes as she quickly sat back down at the table. "And I would hardly call you defenceless."

"Whatever. I'm not alone after all!" She smiled brightly, and Sam scowled at her.

Across the lunch area, Valerie and Mazy were sitting sown at an empty table. Brushing aside some discarded leaves that had fallen from the trees above, Valerie set her tray down and started picking at her salad, not feeling very hungry.

"What's up, buttercup?" Rylie asked the distant girl.

She made a face but answered anyway. "Have you ever thought that everything you knew was a lie, and suddenly_ you _were the bad guy?"

Rylie tapped her chin with her fork for a moment, before answering with: "Well, before this school year, I thought ghosts were non-excitant, my uncle was normal, and that the weirdest thing in my life would always be having a Goth sister. You can obviously see what Amity Park has done for me." She looked into the distance dramatically. "I will never be the same."

Valerie cracked a smile at her dramatic friend. "You should join drama or something. You need to put some of your dramatics to good use."

Rylie smirked but continued eating, unlike her older sister who, on the other side of Team Phantom, was currently poking at her burger while Jazz read a book.

"Is this even edible?" She asked with a look of disgust on her face.

"No one really knows, the only one who eats them with a smile is Tucker, and he eats everything but vegetables." Jazz replied with a straight face. Mazy took one last look before turning her tray around and digging into her salad.

"Hey! Jazz! Mazy!" They heard a high pitched voice squeal from a little bit away.

"Hey Mona. What's up?" Jazz asked the brunette junior.

"Didja hear? That Sam chick is pregnant with the ghost boy's baby already! They're apparently moving into the Ghost World next week! Isn't that somethin'?" Mona asked in a distanced New Jersey accent.

"Ha! Yeah right. I'll believe that when I see Sam sitting outside my portal with luggage and a bulging belly. She's only 15, and same with Phantom. There is no way they are ready for that kind of relationship." Jazz laughed, and Mazy couldn't help but laugh along. "And it's actually the Ghost Zone." She corrected afterwards.

"Oh, really? Great. The first piece of juicy gossip this school year and it's burned and tossed aside by little miss facts." Mona complained.

"Yeah, yeah. Just don't let that get to her parents! They would never let her live it down." Jazz said as Mona ran off to clear the rumour.

Mazy continued stuffing lettuce in her mouth before her eyes grew wide. "Jazz don't look now but here come our adults!" Jazz turned around and gasped, before grabbing her tray of food, and book and diving under the table. Mazy quickly followed and they escaped every eye but Tucker Foley's.

He seen the two juniors duck under and quickly turned towards the door. "Ah man. Duck and cover guys, here come the rents!" They all looked towards the door and pulled their trays under the table with them.

Valerie and Rylie quickly did the same after watching the small group, only their plan wasn't as fool proof.

"Hey guys, what are you doing?" Dezzy asked peeking under their table. I was looking for somewhere to sit, and suddenly you too duck under the table like your pants are on fire. Is there a gho-ohst!" She screamed as they pulled her in.

Rylie placed a hand over her mouth and whisper-yelled; "Do you _want_ us to get caught?" Dezzy shook her head. "Then shush! Our adults are out there!"

"Sorry. I wouldn't know. My parents didn't go to this school. We moved here when I was little." She replied when Rylie's hand was removed.

"Well, you have to be careful. When someone ducks under a table, it is best to not try to give their hiding place away."

"Sorry." She apologized again.

The adults eventually gave up there hunt for the kids, and went back inside, and the kids came out of hiding. Lunch went as usual, Danny leaving once to fight off the lunch lady, and then it was over. The kids were sent back in, and endure their last two periods with their parents free-roaming.

At the end of the day, Paulina was rather bitter about The Ghost Boy never coming to get her, and Star was rather confused about it.

"Oh! I cannot believe it! The Ghost Boy should have come for me! I didn't want to be here! Some kids actually started disappearing!" Paulina whined.

"Um, Pauli. Some kids started disappearing, because a bunch started faking sick. And some just ran off at the first of the day and during lunch. Even _I_ knew that the Phantom's were joking. If they attempted to even _pretend_ to kidnap one of us, even Phantom with Sam, they would be crowned Public enemy's number 1 and 2." Star replied.

Paulina stared at her for a moment, then screeched in rage and stomped off to go get ready for the dinner that night.

Danny, on the other hand, was rejoicing in the day being over, even if his grounding started now. Hey, his parents couldn't ground Phantom, and that's exactly who he had to be to love his girlfriend in public!

He ran to the closest hiding spot by the school and transformed to his alter ego. He then flew as fast as he could right to Sam's side, hugging her from behind.

He laughed at the small sound of surprise that escaped her lips as he buried his face in her hair.

"Oh, how I've missed doing that." He murmured into her neck. Sam chuckled and turned her head back to give him a quick peck on the lips.

"Umm, guys. PDA much." Tucker complained, covering Danielle's eyes. Danny and Sam laughed as Danny released his arms from around her waist, and moved to the side.

"I can't help it. I can't do this while we're in school." Danny whined, though his facial expression was joking.

"Alright, well I'm going home before your parents come around. See you guys tonight. Tucker, meet you at your house at 5:30?" She asked.

"Yup." He replied and they all said their goodbyes.

No sooner had Dani made it around the corner that the Fenton's came out.

"Hey ghost! Get out of here!" Jack yelled.

"It's a free country!" He yelled back, feeling brave.

"Not for you it isn't. You're a criminal!" Danny rolled his eyes, but jumped when he heard Mrs. Manson yelled:

"Phantom! You! Phantom! Get your hands off of my daughter!" He seen Sam roll her eyes from the corner of his eyes, but released his hands from her waist, placing them behind his head.

"Come on Danny. Let's just leave. We can go to your house before your parents get home, okay?" Sam pleaded.

"Alright, you coming Tuck?" Danny asked, but Tucker shook his head.

"Naw. I'm going to go buy Danielle a corsage. Don't tell her though, 'kay?" Tucker winked.

"Got it." Danny then grabbed Sam's arm, and turned them invisible. He leapt to the sky in a hurry, and only came out of invisibility when they were a good distant away from the school.

They were sitting in Danny's room, Danny on the floor, leaning by his bead, and Sam on his desk chair. She could see he was thinking deeply about something, and knew what it was. _Valerie._ Not only did she know that was what was bugging him, she also knew it was going to come up eventually, so why not get it over with.

"Did she say anything?" Sam asked, snapping him out of his trance, and he shook his head.

"No, but she was staring at me weird all day." He said, his eyes turning down. "I still like her, not the same as before, of course, but we were friends, and Vlad ruined that."

Sam frowned and walked over to the bed, sitting up behind him, and running her fingers through his hair. "Danny, everything will be fine. She understood last time, why's this time any different? Look, we'll go to the dinner, me as your date, because Phantom obviously can't come, and if she finds out, she does. You'll have Tucker, Jazz, Danielle and I all by your side, and Valerie will understand. And if she doesn't, beck into the time stream." Sam smiled.

"I guess you're right." Danny smiled.

"Guess?" She asked. "I _am_ right. Now, I've got to go. Dinners don't get ready for by themselves." She grimaced. "At least in my parents view they don't." They said their goodbyes, and Sam left. Danny sat in his bed for a few minutes before deciding to get ready himself.

**Okay, I think at the most 3 more chapters of real life. At the most! **

**Kay, review replies. **

**jeanette9a - I might just do that, that's really funny. xDD**

**Dezzi Star - Yes, everybody always feels bad for Danny. Anyone ever think about what Val's going through. Poor little Vally. Just kidding. Poor, poor Danny. **

**Turkeyhead987 - Update be here! Thank yooooouuuuu. :) **

**Danny1FANtom - Hehe, thank you! :3 Here is your update! **

**Okay, I'll see you guys AFTER my exams. Only three this term, and then I get Wednesday to Tuesday off. A full week! :D AHAH! **

**Alright, peace! **

**Skye~**


	26. What do you mean   Danny?

**Hey loyal watchers. **

**Guess what's finish!**

**MY EXAMS! They were actually really easy and done yesterday. :) **

**So, here is a chapter to celebrate! **

**READ!**

Five O'clock came faster than expected. Danny opened up the portal for Danielle to get through, and she flew to Tuckers. Jazz dropped Danny off at Sam's, for him to fly her over, and he had the portal guarded by Dora, and Vlad's by Frostbite. Things were going to go well. Right.

Danny knocked at Sam's door and waited a moment before Pamela answered. She gave him a once over, before rolling her eyes.

"At least it isn't that Phantom boy." She said and called Sam down. She was wearing a light purple strapless dress with black lace at the top and black lines going down her stomach. The bottom poofed out and ended at her knees. On her feet she wore back converse, and on her hands she had black fingerless gloves. Danny wore black dress pants and a red button up shirt.

He gave her a quick peck on the cheek before 'going ghost' and flying them to the dinner.

When they got there, they saw Jazz in a light blue dress going down to the ground, and Danielle in a tight, dark red dress, with lace going puffy at her waist. Tucker stood by her with a suit on. Paulina in a puffy pink dress walked by Dash, but occasionally skimmed the air, and Star clung onto Kwan's arm in a tight red dress.

Danny landed behind a tree and changed back to Fenton before escorting Sam inside. They ended up getting placed at a large table with Jazz, Danielle, Tucker, Vlad, Rylie, Mazy, Damon, Valerie, the Fenton's, Manson's, Foley's and Mr. Lancer. They had a total of 17 people at the biggest table in the room, while the rest of the tables had a maximum of 12 people.

Twenty minutes passed, and the dinner got served. They had a chicken dinner, with a side salad. Sam only had a salad, while Tucker asked for an extra serving of chicken to replace his. Valerie kept giving Vlad, Danielle and Danny odd looks throughout dinner, only confirming Danny's thoughts that she knew.

Danny eventually excused himself from the table to use the bathroom, as did Valerie. She ran out to the hall, and seen him waiting there. She looked down, but continued moving forward, her long orange dress swishing with each step she took.

"What's up Val?" Danny asked demandingly.

She looked surprise by his outburst, but soon lowered her head again, not looking him in the eyes. "What do you mean," she paused for a moment, but choked out, "Danny?"

"What do you mean, 'what do I mean?' I'm not stupid. I saw the way you kept looking at me."

"Vlad told me." She replied. "I know who you are."

"Well, this is better than last time, where you figured it out yourself." Danny tapped his chin. "Though I might have to kick Vlad's butt later for telling you."

"What do you mean 'last time?'" She asked confused, finally looking at his eyes.

"Oh, this is the second time you figured it out. The last time was in the Far Frozen. I accidently let the Halfa secret slip, and then you figured out who I was. I hacked the time stream and made you forget when you told Rylie." Danny answered.

"Oh, sorry. We can talk later; let's get back before Sam jumps to conclusions." Val laughed, trying to break the tension. She started to walk away while Danny stayed where he was, counting down from 5. When he hit 1 Valerie stopped dead in her tracks.

"OmygoshSam!" She yelled. "I took the picture of her and Phantom, but it was her and you! I made her have to date Phantom in public instead of you! I'm so sorry!" She blurred out.

"It's alright. You didn't know. We'll figure something out." Danny smiled and they walked back.

The rest of the dinner went well. Sam and Danny got to have a public date, and Danielle got her first date. Jazz talked to the cute senior from school, Phantom didn't show up for Paulina and all the teens at the dinner table continuously shot food at Vlad using their spoons as sling shots. All the teens were getting ready to go home now that it was seven, while the adults, again, were going to stay for a bit, for mindless partying and such.

Danny, Sam, Jazz, Valerie, Danielle and Tucker were all on their way to Fenton Works to hang out and babysit.

"Well, it's nice finally having you back in the loop again, Val." Danielle said cheerfully.

"It's nice to be back, though I would prefer having my memories back." Valerie added bitterly.

"Whatever. All's well that ends well." Jazz quoted, smiling cheerfully and holding up her long dress, "Though, now we have to babysit. Our cousins are quite the handful."

"Yeah, but Frankie's there now. He'll help with Todd, and Jessica is a little sweetheart. It's Aleesha, Tom and Shelby we have to watch out for." Danny said.

"My aunt is dropping Lilly off in about 20 minutes too."

"And my uncle is dropping off Tyrone." Tucker commented.

"My dad was an only child, and my aunt didn't go to that school." Valerie added.

"So, that's seven babysitters, and seven kids. This'll work out." Danielle said.

It did end up working out. The smaller kids ended up falling asleep around 8:30, Valerie and Francis 'Frankie' hit it off, and then one by one the teens fell asleep, until the parents got home at 11:30, when all the kids were asleep, and had to be carried out to the car by the adults.

**Well, I'll see you in Facebook style next chapter. It's written already, so you might get it tomorrow. :D**

**Oh, and I have a little game going on in another story. It's called Sorta like a Guessing Game. Just go to my profile and junk. **

**Alright, review reply's!**

**Oak Leaf Ninja - **I DID! :D

**Dezzi Star - **Hehe, poor confused Mona. I like that character, I think I'm going to bring her back. . . Along with Dezzi. She's awesome! xDD

**DPraven - **Well, we're out of Real Life now, and probably for quite a while.

**nycorrall - **Hehe. Thanks. 'Niff said. ;P

**jeanette9a - **:D

**Danielle Fenton - **Haha. xD It's fine. :P 12 times? I did that once, or you know, forty times with forty different movies. xDD

**Turkeyhead987 - **Eheh, I got today off, and I stay off till next Wednesday. xDD Peace out, sistah! ;3

**PhantomPhan67 - **Thank yeeew!

**obsessivereader95 - **Haha, that's fine. I'm glad you enjoyed them. ANd thanks for the luck, it came in handy. :D

**AND**

**Danny1FANtom** - :DD

**Alright, BUH BYE! **

**Skye~**


	27. Wouldn't She Have to Turn That In?

**Hey guys. Here is a really long chapter I've been cooking for a while. Hope you enjoy it. :D**

**Oh yeah, I can't remember if I said this in the last chapter, but I have a new story going around. It's called sorta like a guessing game. It's on my profile if you want to play. You just answer questions and get prizes. So far a lot of people have shown interest and the next chapter should be coming out later today or early tomorrow. **

**Kay. Read! :D **

**Danny Fenton:** Fml. Fml. Fml. Fml. Fml. Fml. Fml. Fml. Fml.

**Danielle Fenton:** Aww, come on. It wasn't that bad.

**Danny Fenton:** Oh yeah? Lancer ragged me out for skipping class almost every day! I'd like to see it get worse!

**Danny Fenton:** I didn't mean that!

**Sam Manson:** How are you even on the computer? I thought you were grounded..

**Danny Phantom**: Guess what! I got better at duplication!

**Sam Manson: **-_-

**Tucker Foley:** Well you could always tell them the truth.

**Danny Fenton:** Really? When has the truth ever gotten us out of trouble?

**Tucker Foley:** I swear I've had this same exact conversation with Sam. . .

**Sam Manson:** Yup. On our little rescue adventure to save you know who . . . =.= You had to add something about his appearance?

**Tucker Foley:** Hey! We were already in trouble; I had to get out some anger out.

**Danny Fenton:** Did I miss something?

**Sam Manson:** Yeah. You did.

**Danielle Fenton:** Don't worry bro. I missed it too.

**Tucker Foley:** I remember what you were doing. . .

**Danielle Fenton:** Do NOT bring that up! I was 12 and misguided!

**Tucker Foley:** Sorry. Geeze. Bite my head of much?

**Danielle Fenton:** Yes bite your head off much. You know why I did that! And I do not feel at liberty to discuss this with you in public.

**Danny Fenton:** Okay, my statuses are closed after 10 o'clock. Now get off my wall.

**Tucker Foley: **Sorry.

**Danielle Fenton: **Sorry. Tucker, call my cell. I'm not done with you.

**Tucker Foley:** Greeaaat. . .

**Danny Fenton:** NYEH!

**~DP~DP~DP~DP~**

**Danny Fenton:** Amazing conversation between me and Sam today.  
>Sam - Burger King, Dairy Queen. There both the same minus the names.<br>Me – They will get married one day.  
>Sam – Excuse me?<br>Me - Burger Queen? Dairy King.  
>Sam – The Dairy Burger..<br>Me - What?  
>Sam – A burger made of milk.<br>Me – You'd like that, wouldn't you.  
>Sam – Maybe. . .<p>

**Valerie Gray, Rylie Mdk, Jazz Fenton and 7 others like this.**

**Sam Manson: **It'd be pretty epic, you have to admit.

**Rylie MdK:** I find it epic that you used the word epic.

**Valerie Gray and Danielle Fenton like this.**

**Tucker Foley: **It'd be a crime! A crime I say!

**Sam Manson: **You want to know what a crime is? Killing innocent cows for burgers you can make out of other things.

**Tucker Foley:** Oh, and robbing them of their milk isn't?

**Sam Manson: **What do you know? You eat meat and drink milk!

**Danielle Fenton:** Well, this conversation has taken and interesting turn . . .

**~DP~DP~DP~DP~**

**Danny Phantom: **I'm watching Shrek the Third. It's the nightmare scene right now, and its freaking hilarious!

**Dani Phantom: **You see when a man has a powerful urge over a women- xDDD

**Danny Fenton: **Donkey – "How does it happen?" Umm? You have kids, don't you? Though I don't see how it worked with the dragon and such. . .

**Sam Manson:** "Well, my stomach aches, and my palms just got sweaty. It must be a high school." True, so true. . .

**Tucker Foley:** Donkey - Man, I am having flashbacks of wedgies and swirlies!  
>Puss - How did you receive wedgies, when you are clearly not a wearer of the underpants?<br>Donkey - Let's just say something's are better left unsaid and leave it at that.

**Rylie MdK: **Just say Nay. (y)

**Danny Fenton likes this.**

**Valerie Gray:** Now, you get your royal highny to Far Far Away before I kick it there. Now, which way am I kicking?

**Destiny 'Dezzy' Star:** Artie – This is lame.  
>Merlin kicks him* - You're lame! xDD<p>

**Mazy MdK:** Shrek - Oh really? My father was an ogre. He tried to eat me. I mean, I guess I should have seen this coming, I mean, he used to bathe me in barbeque sauce and put me to bed with an apple in my mouth. But. . .

**Jazz Fenton:** Artie - Y'know. You're okay, Shrek. You just need to do a little less yelling, and use a little more soap.  
>Shrek -Thanks Artie.<br>Artie -The soaps 'cause you stink. Really bad.  
>Shrek – Yeah, I got that.<p>

**Danielle Fenton: **Look. If Artie trusts him, that's good enough for me. Even if his robe doesn't cover his. . . xDD

**Natalie Parker:** You should really think about getting yourself a pair of pants. I feel all exposed and nasty!

**Danny Phantom: **You see, we went to high school, and then the boat crashed. Then we got bipity bobity booped by the magic man!

**~DP~DP~DP~DP~**

**Jazz Fenton:** **Danny Fenton** just had a spasm over a ring pop.

**Sam Manson: **?

**Jazz Fenton:** He yelled at me down the hall because it wouldn't open. . .

**Sam Manson:** I see. . .

**Danny Fenton: **It wouldn't open! It was blue raspberry.. :(

**Jazz Fenton:** And then. . . .

**Danny Fenton: **I got it open. . .I dropped it. . .and Mayzie ate it. . .

**Sam Manson:** Figures.

**~DP~DP~DP~DP~**

**Danny Phantom:** Ahah! xDDDD Plasmius to Cujo. "No doggie. . . sit! STAY!" Me: "Attack." Cujo basically ate his leg.

**84 people like this.**

**~DP~DP~DP~DP~**

**Sam Manson: **I'm revising my friend list on Facebook. I don't really want a long list of ghosts who think they know me because they know a ghost who is constantly beating up my boyfriend.

**Danny Phantom:** They do not beat me up. I see them and promptly suck them into my thermos.

**Tucker Foley:** If I'm seeing this message, does that mean I made the cut?

**Sam Manson:** No. No it does not.

**Tucker Foley:** Damn.

**Danny Fenton likes this. **

**~DP~DP~DP~DP~**

**Sam Manson:** Alright, if you are seeing this message you made the cut.

**47 people like this. **

**Danny Phantom:** Yes! I made the cut!

**Sam Manson:** Did you really doubt it?

**Danny Phantom:** Yes. It was the most nerve wrecking hour of my life.

**Tucker Foley:** I was pretty nervous too.

**Sam Manson:** Dang it. How did I miss you?

**Tucker Foley:** Haha. Very funny.

***DP*DP*DP*DP***

**Tucker Foley:** I love going to Danny's house.  
>*Some candy shop who make giant candy canes on the news*<br>Danny: Man, now I want a giant candy cane. . . Mom! Go get me a giant candy cane. BEGONE!  
>Maddie: Excuse me?<br>Danny: Begone please?  
>Maddie: Aha. Nice try.<p>

**Sam Manson, Danielle Fenton, and Jazz Fenton likes this. **

**Danny Fenton:** I still want one.

**Danielle Fenton:** I thought you were grounded?

**Danny Fenton:** Apparently the news doesn't count as TV.

**Danielle Fenton:** But you're on Facebook. . .

**Tucker Foley:** I want one too. . .

**Danny Phantom:** I'm going to go fly to where ever that company is and get myself one. . .

**Danny Fenton:** And where would this be?

**Danny Phantom:** . . . Canada.

**Valerie Gray:** Good luck with that.

**Sam Manson:** To think, I missed this for some upscale party serving 17 different kinds of meat. . .

**Tucker Foley:** I hate you.

**Sam Manson: **I figured this much.

**~DP~DP~DP~DP~**

**Dani Phantom: **So, saved this little girl from a ghost today. Apparently she's like, my biggest fan ever.

**Danny Phantom: **What happened?

**Dani Phantom: **She asked me to sign her homework with 'To Reece, your biggest. Biggest! BIGGEST! fan ever! Love Dani Phantom.'

**Danny Phantom: **Wouldn't she have to bring that in?

**Dani Phantom: **That's what I said, so I signed her little stuffed dog instead. . .

**Tucker Foley: **I feel like there's more to this story..

**Dani Phantom: **She then grabbed my leg and begged me not to go. I went intangible and tried to fly away.

**Danny Fenton: **Tried?

**Dani Phanton: **She started bawling and I had to stay with her until an adult came and took her away.

**Sam Manson: **Interesting.

**~DP~DP~DP~DP~**

**Danny Fenton to Sam Manson: **I called you today.

**Sam Manson:** On my phone?

**Danny Fenton:** No, from Jazz's car window.

**Sam Manson: **Oh, that was you.

**~DP~DP~DP~DP~**

**Sam Manson: **Watching Phantom of the Opera with **Jazz Fenton, Danielle Fenton, Valerie Gray **and** Rylie MdK.**

**Jazz Fenton, Mazy MdK and 5 others like this. **

**Danny Phantom: **Why would you watch that when you're dating the real Phantom?

**Danielle Fenton: **Because Erik never gets his but handed to him in the movie.

**Danny Phantom: **I told you guys! I do not get beat up! I see the ghost and promptly suck them into my thermos!

**Jazz Fenton: **Whatever helps you sleep at night.

**Dani Phantom, Tucker Foley and 7 others like this. **

**Valerie Gray: **Omy gosh. The song Phantom of the Opera came on and Sam hit the high note perfectly!

**Danny Fenton: **Yeah, she's a pretty good singer. :)

**Sam Manson: **Whatever, you hit every other note, Val. So did Danielle.

**Jazz Fenton: **Haha, yeah, Rylie and I couldn't hit any notes. . .

**Rylie MdK: **I don't know about you, but I'm proud of my singing flops.

**~DP~DP~DP~DP~**

**Danny Phantom: **OMY GEEZUS! I just saw Sam Manson, a.k.a my gothic girlfriend, walk out of Abercrombie and Fitch shopping bags in hand!

**Tucker Foley: **Omy gawd. O.O That was unexpected..

**Danielle Fenton: **Are you sure it was her? That doesn't sound like Sam . . .

**Sam Manson: **I wasn't buying for myself you loser. I was buying for Jazz's Birthday.

**Danny Fenton: **Ahh, Dang.

**Sam Manson: **You forgot, didn't you. . .

**Jazz Fenton: **Feeling the love, bro. =.=

**Danny Fenton: **I've been busy! Dx

**~DP~DP~DP~DP~**

**Dani Phantom: **So, apparently I've been spelling my name wrong. It's supposed to be spelt Danni. I'm keeping it that same, but still.

**27 people like this.**

**~DP~DP~DP~DP~**

**Alright, hey guys. Here is the new chapter. :) Finally back in Facebook mode, and probably for a while. :D **

**Wow, this is seven pages..**

**And the Burger King, Dairy Queen thing was me and my little sister, Andrea. Guess who was who and get a cookie! :D **

**And, I had a spazz over a ring pop. . . then my dog ate it. I almost cried, no joke. xD**

**Finally, all OC's belong to their respective owners. Mona belongs to me, Dezzy belongs to Dezzy Star, umm, Rylie belongs to.. Turkey head, I think.. and I can't remember who Mazy and Reece belong to. Sorry. **

**By the way, to the owner of Reece, is it alright if I make her a reoccurring character? Like, Dani comes around one and a while with a status about her? **

**Alright! Review replies! **

**Turkeyhead987: **Hehe, thank you! And thank you again. xD

**Nycorral1: **Yes she does! Thank you. I can't wait until you reply. :P

**Dezzi Star: :D**

**Oak Leaf Ninja: **:D I am!

**0-MagicMelody-0: **I am updating. And I have no idea what that means. :D

**Danny1FANtom: **YAY! :D

**jeanette9a: **Oh yeah. Went home and jumped for joy with his lonely man cat. (sarcasm) xDD

**AND**

**obsessivereaders95: **Wow, that was a lot to read. xDD Anyway, thanks for the luck. It did help and maybe Desiree hangs around you. xD And thanks for liking the chapter. :D

**Alright you guys. I'll bring another chapter probably this week. I still have four days off! :D**


	28. Mazy MdK: If we die, I swear

**Hey guys. Usually I'm scared half to death when I take to long to update. But I have a really good excuse. If anybody cares to ask do so. But it's not that important because I don't care. :)**

**Anyway, here's your chapter. **

**Sam Manson: **So, walked into the Biology Lab for Environmental Science today, and let me just tell you that that is THE WORST place to hold it! Stuffed birds hanging the ceiling, and a raccoon on shelf. Geeze!

**Jazz Fenton, Valerie Gray and 13 other people like this.**

**Danielle Fenton: **There was a baby chicken stuffed in a jar on that shelf! A BABY CHICKEN! I am going to kill whoever killed it! Dx

**~DP~DP~DP~DP~**

**Kwan Lee: Danny Fenton** needs to be in school more often. We got a new teacher after Mrs. Marshal went into early maternity leave:

Mr. Gates: So, Dashiell Baxter? Dash, or?

Dash: I go by Dash, and I have book H12.

*5 Minutes*

Mr. Gates: Alright, Daniel Fenton? Nick names, and what book do you have?

Fenton: Umm, I have book H29, and I would like to go by Megatron.

Mr. Gates: Of course you may be called that, just not in here.

**23 people like this. **

**Danny Fenton: **You're right; I do need to be there more… My marks last year- not exactly good. :/

**Tucker Foley: **Mr. Gates is hilarious. He's officially my favorite teacher.

**Dash Baxter: **It was pretty funny for a nerd.

**Danny Fenton:** Wow Dash. That was _almost_ a complement.

**Dash Baxter: **Watch it Fentina!

**~DP~DP~DP~DP~**

**Vlad Masters to Danny Fenton: **Guess what I got back.

**Danny Fenton: **Clockwork wouldn't!

**Clock Work: **It was for the better.

**Danny Fenton: **You are SO not getting a Christmas Present this year.

**Clock Work:** I know.

**Danny Fenton: **GRAH! Dx

**Vlad Masters like this. **

**Danny Fenton: **Why did I add you as a friend?

**~DP~DP~DP~DP~**

**Tucker Foley: **So, did anybody actually get what they were saying in the assembly today?

**Sam Manson: **It started with locking your doors at night and ended with teen pregnancy, with three laughing interruptions alt the words condom and two Danny Phantom interruptions, one including me… What's not to get?

**Danny Fenton, Jazz Fenton and four others like this.**

**Danny Phantom: **Don't act like you didn't like it.

**Sam Manson:** Oh yeah, getting embarrassed in front of all of your peers by you famous ghost boyfriend. What's not to like? =_=

**Danny Phantom, Tucker Foley and 5 others like this. **

**~DP~DP~DP~DP~**

**Dani Phantom: **Hi, we would like to interrupt the current reading source for this INPORTANT announcement. Due to all the talk about SOPA and ACTA, I would like to say this. Being as this is FANfiction, it will most likely go first if this bill is passed, so if you enjoy my stories as much as I hope you do, if it goes out of commission, which I am not saying it will, if you want to continue reading any stories I write, just add minney - cool hotmail . com (No spaces anywhere) to whatever e-mail server you have, and I will happily continue writing by e-mailing you whenever I get chapters done. Thank-you. ~Skye

**283 people like this.**

**~DP~DP~DP~DP~ **

**Tucker Foley:** Dance to the beat, wave your hands together!  
>Come feel the heat forever and forever!<br>This and you'll learn, it is time for prancing!  
>Now we are here with Caramell Dansen!<br>**3 people like this. **

**Sam Manson: **That is now stuck in my head. Great…

**Danielle Fenton: **Mine too! :D

**Sam Manson: **You seem to have missed the sarcasm in the comment…

**Danielle Fenton: **Didn't miss, cleverly ignored. :)

**Tucker Foley likes this. **

**~DP~DP~DP~DP~**

**Danny Fenton:** So, Mr. Lancer made sure he crammed it into my head that if I miss too many days of school, I _will_ get suspended.

**Tucker Foley: **What kind of system is that?

**Sam Manson:** Yeah, it's like saying "Oh, you keep missing school. We're just going to give you the next week off in hopes that you'll turn around your behavior and start coming more."

**Jazz Fenton:** It's just like that girl, Denise. She never came to school so they expelled her.

**Danielle Fenton:** Yup, great system.

**~DP~DP~DP~DP~**

**Sam Manson: **Candy Candy Candy!

**Danny Fenton: **This doesn't sound good.

**Rylie MdK: **No, this sounds awesome! Do you know how much candy it takes to get a goth hyper?

**Tucker Foley:** A lot, and sadly, Sam has the money for it.

**Sam Manson:** I have some left if you guys want to come over and eat it with me.

**Rylie MdK: **Gone.

**Danny Fenton: **Halfway there!

**Tucker Foley:** Pfft. I _am_ there!

**~DP~DP~DP~DP~**

**Dani Phantom to Sam Manson: **How much Candy did you feed Danny?

**Sam Manson:** I don't know . . . it's all one bog blur. . .

**Tucker Foley:** CANDY HANGOVER!

**Rylie MdK:** That should be a movie… I'd watch it.

**Danny Fenton:** I don't want to watch anything but the back of my eyelids right now…

**Danny Phantom:** Saaame. Dx

**~DP~DP~DP~DP~**

**Danny Fenton:** Mom lifted my grounding! Yeah~

**Jazz Fenton:** How'd you swing that?

**Danny Fenton:** Apparently I've been showing extraordinary behaviour and I've been handing in my homework and junk.

**Danny Phantom:** Apparently they didn't see me in your room yesterday. ;)

**Danny Fenton: **... Wait, what?

**Jazz Fenton:** We're not back to this, are we?

**Danny Phantom: **Someone hacked my account, I swear.

**Tucker Foley:** For a second there. . .

**Danny Phantom:** I swear. Scout's honour.

**Dani Phantom:** You weren't a scout.

**~DP~DP~DP~DP~**

**Dani Phantom:** When someone is asking who the cause of something is, whistle. It makes you look guilty even if you aren't.

**Danny Phantom:** It was you who hacked my account, wasn't it..

**Dani Phantom:** *Whistles*

**Danny Phantom:** Now I don't know if you're lying or not…

**~DP~DP~DP~DP~**

**Danny Phantom: **4+2=?

**Dash Baxter:** Easy, 6!

**Tucker Foley:** Wrong! 42.

**Dash Baxter:** What?

**Danny Phantom:** Tucker's right. :)

**Danny Fenton:** You have to think like a ghost.

**Danny Phantom and Tucker Foley like this.**

**~DP~DP~DP~DP~**

**Valerie Gray: **Has anybody noticed the amount of stupid people in this town.

**Danny Fenton:** Tell me about it. ;)

**Sam Manson: **One of the most obvious secrets ever and only two people have found out about it.

**Valerie Gray:** I was one.

**Jazz Fenton:** I was the other. Wow, you're right… This town is full of stupid people. :/

**Paulina Sanchez:** What secret? How the Ghost Boy could ever like you.

**Dani Phantom:** No, how you could ever think he likes you. :)

**Sam Manson, Danny Phantom and 5 others like this. **

**Paulina Sanchez: **. . .

**~DP~DP~DP~DP~**

**Danny Fenton: **Disney movie marathon? I think yes.

**Danielle Fenton: **I better be invited.

**Sam Manson:** Me too.

**Tucker Foley:** I'll bring the popcorn.

**Mazy MdK: **Me and Jazzy are in!

**Rylie MdK: **So are me and Valerie!

**Danny Fenton: **Uhh…

**Sam Manson:** So, my house instead?

**Danny Fenton:** Yup.

**~DP~DP~DP~DP~**

**Tucker Foley to Danny Fenton:** We better watch Robin Hood.

**Sam Manson:** And Mulan.

**Valerie Grey:** Oh! Oliver and Company! And The Little Mermaid 1, 2, and 3.

**Danielle Fenton:** Tangled! Yeah~

**Mazy MdK:** Lady and the Tramp!

**Rylie MdK:** If we don't watch the Lion king 1, 2 AND 1 ½ someone's getting hurt.

**Valerie Grey:** I'd believe her.

**Jazz Fenton:** Aladdin is a must. And Toy Story 1, 2, and 3.

**Sam Manson:** You know they have the 4th one planned for 2015.

**Jazz Fenton:** O.O

**Mazy MdK:** If we die, I swear-

**How was it? **

**I thought it was good. **

**The first two are from my school. It was so not funny, and then the second one was hilarious. I love Mr. Gates. xDD I was sitting right next to Collin (who was Danny) when he said it too.**

**The note from me, via Danielle, is for real. If we ever get shut down, follow these notes.**

**OMG Luv Caramell Dansen! xDD **

**The suspended one is from my school. Not a great system. Especially in Denise's case. ;P**

**The rest is random until the Disney movie marathon that I must have. :D **

**Review Reply's~**

**emilyroorose – **Haha. Thank you. That was a reaaaaallly long review and those are my favourite! :D

**GhostDog401 – **nnAW, I WAS Sam AND Andy was Danny.

**Oak Leaf Ninja – **Yeah, it was pretty sweet. Soon? Is 20 days later soon enough? xDD

**jeanette9a – **So do I. I don't get why people choose the other way around just because spell-check tell them too. xDD

**PhantomPhan67 – **Than you, so do I. xD … Sorry. Noo! You _are_ loved. I am just.. a forgetful idiot. xDD

**Turkeyhead987 – **I KNEW IT! XD Is 20 days soon enough. ;D

**Dezzi Star – **Yay for ownership! xDD Thans. :)

**Morning Rose – **Thank you. Yes, poor Danny. xD Thanks. :D

**Obsessivereader95 – **Haha, yeah. I love Phantom of the Opera, and I am _going_ to go see it on broadway one day. . . or preform in it. xDD It annoys me very much so. . .

**Vampire Doctor – **Thank you very much. Pfft. Finals. WASTE OF TIME! They are. =.=

**Country Appaloosa – **Haha. I was hoping someone would love that. Thanks. :D

**doggyjunky – **You know what, sure, why not. xDD Just because I love unique names. ;) Can you give me a little bit of her personality?

**and**

**nycorrall – **Haha. Thanks as always. :)

**Did you all know that I love you all so much. Seriously. LOVEE!**

**Okay, the next chapter will come WAY sooner. **

**See you all. (: **

**~Skye**


	29. First Person to Like this Status

**Hey guys, this is Daneya here. Skye's muse. She is currently watching episode after episode of Avatar: ****The Last Airbender right now. She kinda got very much obsessed with it in the past week, and has been watching the entire series on Neflix. Mix that with the piles of homework she has been getting, writing, much less posting, anything has been virtually impossible. **

**She did, however, make a Tumblr account before this got all crazy. Her name is Mocha Swirl, here's the link: ****mocha – swirl . tumblr . com. Just remove the spaces and follow her please! There are also a bunch of awesome ask blogs. Like one for the Danny, and then one for all of the citezens of Amity Park, and even one for Danielle! Though that one doesn't have any posts yet. **

**So, yeah, that's about all I have to say. Skye you go anything to say? **

**Skye: Shut up I am watching Aang and Katara dance! *3***

**Daneya: Uh huh. See what I mean? **

**Skye: Some people call it a Kataango. ~U~**

**Daneya: Alright, just on with the story. =_=**

**~DP~DP~DP~DP~**

**Danny Fenton: **The day after Monday is the day before Wednesday.

**Tucker Foley: **The world is now clear to me. :/

**Danielle Phantom:** Thursday, right?

**Danny Phantom:** You're kidding, right?

**Danielle Phantom:** Sure. Let's go with that.

**Danny Fenton: **. . .

**~DP~DP~DP~DP~**

**Valerie Grey: **Ron: 'Scuse me, big scary orb thing? Where are you taking us?  
>Robot: The rehabilitation facility. <strong><br>**Kim: Isn't that the high school?  
>Robot: Prepared to be drained of all individuality and spirit.<br>Ron/Me/Sam: Yup, high school.

**Sam Manson like this. **

**Tucker Foley:** You guys were watching Kim Possible, and you didn't invite me?

**Valerie Grey: **Yup.

**Sam Manson: **(:

**Tucker Foley:** :(

**~DP~DP~DP~DP~**

**Sam Manson has changed her relationship status to Single. **

**Danny Fenton, Tucker Foley, Paulina Sanchez and 25 other people like this.**

**Rylie MdK: **So, who saw that coming?

**Danny Fenton:** I did!

**Tucker Foley:** So did I!

**Jazz Fenton: **As did I.

**Dezzi Star: **Yeah, kinda.

**Valerie Grey: **Me too!

**Danny Phantom:** You know what, I saw it coming too.

**Danny Fenton like this. **

**Paulina Sanchez:** HAH! I knew he would come to his senses!

**Valerie Grey: **Haha! Oh, Paulina. Poor naïve Paulina.

**Paulina Sanchez: **What's so funny?

**Danny Phantom:** Sam brook up with me. . .

**Paulina Sanchez: **WHAT? Why would she do something like that?

**Dash Baxter: **Yeah, why would someone break up with a famous superhero?

**Danny Phantom: **Okay, one, stay away from my sister. And two, she didn't like the fame that came with being my girlfriend. Simply that. We're still friends.

**Dani Phantom and Sam Manson like this. **

**Danny Phantom: **And, FYI Paulina. I'm staying single for a while.

**Sam Manson likes this. **

**Paulina Sanchez: **. . .

**~DP~DP~DP~DP~**

**Danny Fenton to Sam Manson: **So, movies Friday? :3

**Sam Manson: **Kay~

**~DP~DP~DP~DP~**

**Dani Phantom: **First person to like I'll marry on Facebook.

**Dash Baxter and Tucker Foley like this. **

**Tucker Foley: **Hah, I was first.

**Dash Baxter: **. . .

**~DP~DP~DP~DP~**

**Dani Phantom is married to Tucker Foley. **

**45 people like this. **

**Danny Fenton:** Way to invite me to the wedding.

**Danny Phantom:** How do you think I feel? I'm her brother.

**Sam Manson:** I was there.

**Danny Fenton: **What?

**Dani Phantom:** No, she was. She was with me when Tucker liked my status.

**Sam Manson: **Hah!

**Danny Fenton:** That's the engagement, not the actual wedding. . .

**Sam Manson:** I was there when she changed it, too.

**~DP~DP~DP~DP~**

**Danny Phantom: **Well, Dani did this, so why not. First person to like this status I'll marry on Facebook.

**12 people like this.**

**Danny Phantom: Dezzi Star **was first. :)

**Paulina Sanchez: **=.=

**Dezzi Star: **:D

**~DP~DP~DP~DP~**

**Danny Phantom is married to Dezzi Star.**

**Sam Manson, Rylie MdK, Danny Fenton and 5 others like this.**

**Paulina Sanchez:** DISLIKE! DISLIKE! DISLIKE!

**Sam Manson and Dezzi Star like this. **

**~DP~DP~DP~DP~**

**Danny Fenton: **So, apparently, the English language it the hardest language to learn.

**Sam Manson:** Too many 'theres.'

**Tucker Foley:** To many twos, too.

**Sam Manson: **You used the first one wrong. . .

**Danny Fenton likes this. **

**~DP~DP~DP~DP~**

**Danielle Fenton:** So, I was just sitting around, y'know, being me, when I suddenly thought up this: How long does it take a giraffe to throw up?

**Danny Fenton: **Ew. They'd probably notice it coming up eventually and stop it.

**Danielle Fenton: **You'd think that but it's a giraffe. They eat leaves. They can't be all that smart.

**Danny Fenton:** Sam eats leaves and she's smarter than me…

**Danielle Fenton:** Yeah, but she's Sam and you're you. It doesn't take much to be smarter than you.

**Danny Fenton:** Listen, I was a genius before 9th grade.

**~DP~DP~DP~DP~**

**Dash Baxter to Jazz Fenton:** I was thinking we could go out to the movies this weekend.

**Danny Fenton:** No.

**Dash Baxter:** I wasn't asking you FENTURD!

**Jazz Fenton:** No. Dash you already know my answer to when you ask me out. It is now, and forever will be a no.

**Dash Baxter:** . . .

**~DP~DP~DP~DP~**

**Danny Fenton:** Some time we had in Mr. Gates' class today.

**Sam Manson:** I could just _feel_ the sarcasm radiating off of him.

**Tucker Foley:** And Kwan still didn't get it. . .

**Kwan Lee:** I don't get it. What was so wrong with what I said?

**Sam Manson:** I don't know, let's revisit it.

**Danny Fenton:** If we just lower all the prices on every object, what will happen?

**Kwan Lee:** We'll be paying less and will have more money!

**Tucker Foley: **No, if you paid attention, you'd realise that if we pay less, the people who make the things will get less, pay their workers less.

**Danny Fenton:** Eventually, we'll be in the same position with just less money. . .

**Kwan Lee:** You guys are getting it tomorrow for showing me off.

**Sam Manson:** Sure we will.

**~DP~DP~DP~DP~**

**Sam Manson: **Is sitting in my basement with **Danny Fenton, Danielle Fenton, Valerie Gray, Rylie MdK, Tucker Foley, Jazz Fenton, **and** Mazy MdK **getting ready for a Back to the Future marathon!

**Danny Fenton, Dani Phantom and 7 others like this. **

**Danny Phantom:** And I wasn't invited because?

**Sam Manson: **Lots of different reasons.

**Danielle Fenton:** My personal favourite is because no one likes you.

**Danny Fenton**: That's a rude reason. . .

**Danny Phantom:** I know, right. . . =.=

**~DP~DP~DP~DP~**

**Valerie Gray:** Time travel is full of irony.

**Sam Manson, Danielle Fenton and 3 others like this. **

**Danny Fenton:** And paradoxes. Lots and lots of paradoxes.

**Danielle Fenton:** They named their kid, _after their kid!_

**Valerie Grey: **I'm telling ya, irony.

**Danny Fenton:** AND PARADOXES!

**~DP~DP~DP~DP~**

**Tucker Foley: **Biff is going to need YEARS of therapy.

**Jazz Fenton: **He's going to need more than a good therapist. He's going to need a mental facility.

**Danny Fenton:** With lots of white rooms and a severe lack of anything to do with Marty McFly.

**~DP~DP~DP~DP~**

**Tucker Foley: **If the Play Dough companies didn't want kids to eat their product then why did they make it all food? I mean, it looks like food, but we can't eat it.

**Danny Fenton: **You ate some, didn't you.

**Tucker Foley: **My cousin was playing with it, left it on the table and it looked like a real doughnut!

**Sam Manson:** So you ate a random doughnut left sitting on a table.

**Tucker Foley: **More or less.

**~DP~DP~DP~DP~**

**Hi guys! Sorry about missing out on the first part, but Aang and Katara dancing. SO MANY FEELS! **

**And the blind jokes against Toph! Love X3**

**I wish that series never ended. I don't like Legend of Korra as much as The Last Airbender. I just love Aang and Sokka and Toph so much, and when Katara says their all dead-! BRB TEARBENDING! **

**Sorry. . . I should probably stick to this fandom though. OwO'**

**So yeah, Tumblr! :D You should follow me. And all the many asks. They're so awesome. And the Danielle ask, I asked her why she wasn't posting anything yet and she said because she only had two followers, so you should follow her too. **

**Alright, so, review replys: **

**PhantomPhan67: **Hehe, sorry 'bout that. I personally love the Toy Stories. If you don't mind me asking, why do you loath them so?

**jeanette9a: **Thanks. OuO It's good to be back.

**Aka-sama: **Thanks, and then I suppose this chapter is for you in a way. ;P

**BlackSpectorWolf VampireDoctor: **Haha, nothing ever really happens in my life either. A lot of this pops up from the top of my head. You should try one out. :) But bleck. Finals. This is where my motto comes in. 'Aim low and avoid disappointment.' Bring on the 'F's. xD P.S ~ I'm kind of in love with you name. xP

**GhostDog401: **Haha, it happens to all of us. Writers are lazeh people. And xDD

**TurkeyHead987:** Yeah, uhh, a little later I think. xD And if you still want to know, you can PM me. (:

**Hiway202: **aha, no problem, as long as you review! Thanks. I updated as fast as possible, which isn't very fast since I am a freshman in high school. xDD

**Danny1FANtom: **Haha. That comment made my day. xDD

**Maren: **Thanks. Your review means a lot! :D

**Kay, I'll see you guys in a bit. **

**Peace!**

**Skye~**


	30. i really hope i didnt lose any followers

**If I get one word about my lateness, I'll, I'll, sit on my butt and do nothing. BUT I'M SORRY, OKAY!?**

**ok.**

**SO, here's an extra, **_**extra,**_** long chapter to make up for it. **

**Oh, and I'm changing the date to present time It starts on December 20****th**** 2012 and ends sometime in January something 2013 in their world too, but they're all still in grade 10. **

**~DP~DP~DP~DP~**

**Danny Phantom: **All I want for Christmas is for the ghost hunters in this town to leave me alone!

**Dani Phantom, Danny Fenton and 2 others like this.**

**Tucker Foley:** Then stop being a ghost.

**Danny Phantom:** There's a special place in hell for people like you.

**Sam Manson, Danny Fenton and 3 others like this. **

**~DP~DP~DP~DP~**

**Valerie Gray:** All I want for Christmas is to survive the end of the world.

**24 people like this.**

**~DP~DP~DP~DP~**

**Danny Fenton:** Happy Apocalypse everyone.

**Sam Manson, Tucker Foley and 2 others like this.**

**~DP~DP~DP~DP~**

**Danny Phantom:** Happy Apocalypse everyone.

**58 people like this.**

**Danny Fenton:** Wow, low blow, dude.

**~DP~DP~DP~DP~**

**Danny Phantom to Danny Fenton:** So, what are /you/ doing over the holidays?

**Tucker Foley:** JFC not this again.

**Sam Manson, Jazz Fenton and 2 others like this.**

**Danny Fenton:** Your ex-girlfriend.

**Sam Manson: **Don't bring me into this.

**~DP~DP~DP~DP~**

**Danny Phantom to Sam Manson:** Tell your boyfriend to get in my pants?

**Sam Manson:** Danny. =.=

**Danny Phantom:** As a Christmas present?

**Sam Manson:** Stop this.

**Danny Phantom:** Lol nope. I have to entertain my people somehow.

**~DP~DP~DP~DP~**

**Danny Phantom:** Correction: All I want for Christmas is to get in **Danny Fenton**'s pants.

**~DP~DP~DP~DP~**

**Sam Manson:** So, my cousin, **Veronica Salvador**, was over for the night. My parents go out for a bit and nana's at bingo.

**Danielle Fenton:** Oh, I feel a story coming on.

**Danny Fenton, Tucker Foley and four others like this.**

**Sam Manson:** While we're home alone the power goes out, right, and since this is the day we're all supposed to die, we aren't the calmest of people. We go down to the living room and I light some candles.

**Tucker Foley:** Seems legit, so far.

**Sam Manson:** Anyway, so I call my parents and they say they're on their way, but Rachel starts having an anxiety attack! I, being my irritable self when I can't do what I want, tell her to stop breathing so heavily.

**Danielle Fenton:** This is taking a horrible twist.

**Sam Manson: **So, when she doesn't stop breathing heavily, I shine the candle in her face, and it she looks like she's about to pass out! I try and calm her down but she's not doing very well.

**Veronica Salvador:** Stop telling this story.

**Sam Manson:** So five minutes later she's still basically dying, and I remember that she loves cartoons. I just so happen to have every season of Adventure Time on my lap top so I grab it and start playing the one with the Snow Golem and the Fire Wolf.

**Dezzi Star:** Ahah, I love that episode. It's so funny.

**Sam Manson:** Yeah, she thinks so too, because after five minutes she finally starts to calm down and then my parents came home. We camped out in my bedroom for the night and the power was back on this morning.

**Danny Fenton:** So everything turned out fine?

**Sam Manson:** Yeah, she said she was just really freaking out because of the whole 'apocalypse' thing that was supposed to go down.

**Tucker Foley:** Seems legit.

**Veronica Salvador:** Low blow, 'cuz.

**~DP~DP~DP~DP~**

**Danny Phantom:** Merry Christmas, Happy Kwanza, Happy Hanukah, and any other holidays around this time of year!

**675 people like this. **

**~DP~DP~DP~DP~**

**Danny Fenton: **Guess who's coming over for Christmas Dinner. Come on. Guess!

**Valerie Gray:** Well, whoever it is sure put you in a mood.

**Tucker Foley: **I'm going to go with Vlad.

**Danny Phantom: **Yeah, it's Vlad.

**Valerie Gray:** Mood suddenly acceptable.

**Danny Fenton and Jazz Fenton like this. **

**Danielle Fenton:** Remind me to stay away from your house this Christmas.

**Vlad Masters: **I find your tendency to mock me in public really quite annoying.

**Danny Fenton: **Well, if you were to stop doing mock-worthy things I wouldn't have any material, would I?

**~DP~DP~DP~DP~**

**Danielle Fenton: **What's heavy enough to break the ice?  
>Jack Frost.<br>You'd be crying if you'd seen Rise of the Guardians.

**Danny Fenton, Sam Manson and Tucker Foley like this.**

**~DP~DP~DP~DP~**

**Valerie Gray:** The 'e' in 'height' is about as useful as a black highlighter.

**12 people like this. **

**~DP~DP~DP~DP~**

**Danny Fenton: **So, the dinner didn't go as bad as I thought it would.

**Jazz Fenton:** Yeah, because you left!

**Danny Fenton:** Well, Tucker's mother makes the best Turkey...

**~DP~DP~DP~DP~**

**Veronica Salvador: **My parents got me all the Harry Potter books for Christmas. I don't exactly get why the kids kept going back. It's like:  
>Dumbledore: Welcome back to another year of Hogwarts!<br>Dumbledore: I actually don't know why your parents still send you here  
>Dumbledore: There's like a 30% chance you'll die tragically<br>Dumbledore: And it just goes up every year  
>Dumbledore: I guess that just means all your parents hate you<br>Dumbledore: Great let's have some pumpkin juice

**Sam Manson, Danny Fenton and 22 others like this.**

**Danny Fenton:** Wow, just like Casper High.

**Sam Manson, Tucker Foley and 3 others like this.**

**~DP~DP~DP~DP~**

**Valerie Gray: **Why doesn't anyone appreciate my sarcasm and bitterness as much as I do?

**Danny Fenton, Sam Manson and 4 others like this. **

**~DP~DP~DP~DP~**

**Kwan Lee:** Just watched **Danny Phantom** fly into the big Christmas tree in the park.

**Veronica Salvador: **You are, by far, the worst super hero I've ever heard of.

**Danny Phantom:** Ah, but you have heard of me.

**~DP~DP~DP~DP~**

**Danny Fenton:** Mayzie doesn't like that I use my new lap top more than her…

**Tucker Foley:** What does she do to it?

**Danny Fenton: **Whenever I'm on it she lays on it. Right on the keyboard.

**Sam Manson and Jazz Fenton like this. **

**~DP~DP~DP~DP~**

**Sam Manson:** Happy 2013 everyone! Take that, 2012.

**~DP~DP~DP~DP~**

**Danny Phantom to Danny Fenton:** So, my place or yours?

**Danny Fenton:** Yours.

**~DP~DP~DP~DP~**

**Rylie MdK to Sam Manson:** No offence, but I think your boyfriend's gay.

**Danny Phantom likes this.**

**Sam Manson: **Meh, what'cha gonna do? Not every guy can be perfect.

**Danny Fenton:** I take offence to that. I am as perfect as they come.

**~DP~DP~DP~DP~**

**Danny Phantom to Maddie Fenton: **Does it annoy you when I flirt with your son?

**Maddie Fenton:** To the bitter end.

**Danny Phantom:** What about when I ask him out.

**Maddie Fenton:** Yes.

**Danny Phantom:** What about when I watch him sleep?

**Maddie Fenton: **What?

**~DP~DP~DP~DP~**

**Sam Manson: **Phantom's a stalker, let it be known.

**Rylie MdK: **Is he stalking you?

**Sam Manson: **Not just me. Also my Boyfriend.

**Danny Phantom:** But it's okay, because you both love me.

**Sam Manson: **Narcosis.

**Danny Phantom:** Ow. That hurts Sam. It's true, but it hurts.

**~DP~DP~DP~DP~**

**Danny Fenton:** Story time, anyone?

**6 people like this.**

**Tucker Foley:** Oh, another so soon?

**Danny Fenton: **Yup. So, I'm sitting in my room, computing it up, right? So then I realize, 'Damn, it's really hot in here, and it isn't just me.' So I stroll over to the window and open it up.

**Sam Manson:** This sounds interesting.

**Danny Fenton:** Yeah, so while I'm looking out the window, feeling up the breeze, I notice some snow on the window ledge. I obviously can't take up this chance, right?

**Tucker Foley:** Oh, obviously.

**Danny Fenton:** Exactly! So I scoop some up and make my way to Jazz's room. After she starts yelling at me for throwing a snowball at her, I remember I left my window open, and Mayzie was in my room.

**Valerie Grey:** Oh, lord have mercy on that poor dog's soul.

**Danny Fenton:** So, I bolt back to my room while Jazz is screaming like a banshee, and I arrive just in time to see Mayzie standing on the window sill. I bolt over and drag her back in, shutting the window, then collapse on my bed and almost cry.

**Jazz Fenton:** I wasn't screaming like a banshee. Do you even know what that is?

**Danny Fenton:** Not the point. I feel like a horrible father. Just terrible. ;n;

**Sam Manson:** You should.

**8 people like this. **

**~DP~DP~DP~DP~**

**Dezzi Star to Danny Phantom:** I want a divorce.

**Danny Phantom:** What? Why? ;n;

**Dezzi Star:** I don't marry stalkers.

**Sam Manson, Tucker Foley and 4 others like this.**

**~DP~DP~DP~DP~**

**Danny Phantom is now single.**

**121 like this.**

**~DP~DP~DP~DP~**

**Danny Fenton:** I bought a stuffed owl. His name is Oswald.

**Danielle Fenton likes this. **

**~DP~DP~DP~DP~**

**Danny Fenton:** 'Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in.  
>So shame on me now-ow<br>Flew me to places I never been  
>Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground.<p>

**Danny Phantom:** This is about me, isn't it?

**Danny Fenton:** . . .

**Danny Phantom:** I didn't mean to drop you!

**Tucker Foley:** I'm not even going to ask about this one.

**~DP~DP~DP~DP~**

**Rylie MdK: **Mazy won't make me a sandwich.

**Danny Fenton:** Haha!

**Rylie MdK:** Shove it, Daniel.

**Sam Manson likes this.**

**~DP~DP~DP~DP~**

**Danny Phantom to Sam Manson:** So, Sammy. Want to go out again sometime?

**Danny Fenton:** YOU'RE CHEATING ON ME?!

**Danny Phantom:** Which one?

**Danny Fenton:** BOTH OF YOU?!

**Danny Phantom:** Oh, well I don't know about her, but I'm trying to.

**Danny Fenton:** Boo, you whore.

**~DP~DP~DP~DP~**

**Danny Phantom to Danny Fenton:** I'm sorry. I never should have asked another person out. My flirting is for you and you only.

**Danny Fenton:** . . .

**Danny Phantom:** Please forgive me, I'm really truly sorry.

**Danny Fenton:** It just hurts sometimes. Makes me feel like I'm not special.

**Danny Phantom:** I'm sorry, you are very special.

**Danny Fenton:** Okay. You're forgiven.

**~DP~DP~DP~DP~**

**Tucker Foley to Sam Manson:** You need to do something about him.

**Sam Manson: **Yeah, I know.

**~DP~DP~DP~DP~**

**Danny Phantom is now in a relationship with Danny Fenton. **

**View all 78 comments.**

**Sam Manson:** No.

**Danny Fenton: **I'll change it back.

**Sam Manson likes this. **

**~DP~DP~DP~DP~**

**Danny Phantom is now single.**

**185 people like this.**

**~DP~DP~DP~DP~**

**Danny Fenton is now in a relationship with Sam Manson.**

**Jazz Fenton, Tucker Foley, and 12 others like this. **

**Danielle Fenton:** And all was as supposed to be.

**Sam Manson likes this.**

**Danny Phantom: **Boo, you whore.

**Sam Manson likes this.**

**~DP~DP~DP~DP~**

**Tucker Foley:** I need some new friends..

**Danny Fenton:** Friends are for losers.

**~DP~DP~DP~DP~**

**Rylie Mdk: **Never, and I repeat never, ask to look at the songs on **Sam Manson**'s iPod.

**Sam Manson: **I just so happen to like my taste in music, thank you very much.

**Valerie Grey: **Slightly tempted now..

**~DP~DP~DP~DP~**

**Valerie Gray:** I will never be happy again.

**Sam Manson likes this. **

**Rylie MdK:** Told you.

**~DP~DP~DP~DP~**

**Tucker Foley: **In Danny's room chilling when his mom walks in:  
>Maddie: Daniel James Fenton, why is your room always such a mess?<br>Me: So that if someone comes and tries to kill me, they'll trip over something and die.

**Sam Manson, Danielle Fenton and 12 others like this.**

**Danny Fenton:** It's a general concern!

**~DP~DP~DP~DP~**

**Danny Fenton:** I'm baking cookies! OuO

**Tucker Foley likes this. **

**~DP~DP~DP~DP~**

**Danny Fenton: **I burnt the cookies. ;n;

**Sam Manson like this. **

**~DP~DP~DP~DP~**

**Alright, I'm finished, but it was like, 1500+ words, so. **

**A few little things: **

**Rylie, Mazy, Dezzi and anyone else I don't own (basically everyone else), belong to their rightful owners.**

**Veronica Salvador: My OC from a line of stories I created in my brain. I just need more background characters.. (Keep reading if you want to know more about that.)**

**Sam's Apocalypse Story: Really about me and my sisters (my being Veronica) u.u**

**Jack Frost: omg babiez ;n; go watch Rise of the Guardians. Seriously. **

**Oswald: My friend Lauren and I went to Toys'r'us before Christmas to do some Christmas shopping. I saw this stuffed owl and I wanted it so bad! But I had to use my money for other things, so I put him back even tho he was the last one. ;n; After Christmas, I went back with my little sister who was looking for something and **_**I SAW HIM. **_**So I grabbed him and I bought him and I love him. **

**So anyway that's it. **

**~Only a few review replies because I just want to get this chapter posted:**

**Cbarge: **Actually, whenever Phantom replies to his 'sister' he is referring to Dani. Sorry for the confusion.. O/O

**Freya2009: **Well, yeah, That's the fun part. You don't lose unless someone else does and tells you about it. xD

**Dezzi Star: **Did you change your name? I think you did.. Anyway, so yeah, you divorced him because he's a stalker. So sorry. xD

**To Everyone else:** Thank you so much for the reviews! I appreciate them soo much!

**Now, two more final business matters. **

**One: What characters would you like to see more of? Less of? Which aspects do you like the most? The least? (If you say the Phantom loves Fenton thing I'll legit cry) Tell me so I can make this story more enjoyable on your behalf.**

**And two: I need a few background characters. Just little random people from school that occasionally show up. I only need like, four, and they'll be very small parts, like Veronica will be. So, just send in some characters with this information: **

**Name:  
>Gender:<br>GENERAL looks (don't write me a book):  
>Likes:<br>Dislikes:  
>Pets?:<br>Family:  
>Favorite Color:<br>After School Activities:  
>Any other important information?:<strong>

**Example:**

**Name: ** Veronica 'Ronnie' Salvador**  
>Gender: <strong>Female  
><strong>GENERAL looks: <strong>Long, dark red hair, dark green eyes, pale skin, freckles, and wears purple.**  
>Likes: <strong> Books, piano, painting, cartoons,**  
>Dislikes: <strong>Zombies, scary things, darkness, large dogs **  
>Pets?: <strong>Cat names Penelope Pussycat**  
>Family: <strong>Little brother names Thomas (age 3). Mom and dad.**  
>Favorite Color: <strong>Blue**  
>After School Activities: <strong>Piano class. **  
>Other important info:<strong> One year younger than Sam.Lack-toast and tolerant.

**And let me make this perfectly clear. **

_**NO HALFAS.**_

**New Halfa's don't fly in my universe. **

**Okay, that's all. Bye. **

**And sorry for the long wait. **

**Love you~**

**(Oh, and I'm probably changing my penname soon, so don't be surprised.) **


	31. WARNING! RATING UPED TO TEEN!

**Alright, a new chapter with a new penname, I am now Lady Rae of Ravenclaw. (Gotta love Harry Potter ;) ) I figured I truested you guys enough by now to tell you my real name. So: **

**Hello, my name is not Skye, nor I it Night, it is Rachel. But you can call me Rae. I will be turning 16 on February 17 and I live in Canada. **

**Okay.**

**I am so so so so so so so so so so so so SOOOOO glad I didn't lose any followers on this story! (Well, by the amount of the reviews I got, I didn't) Cx**

**Oh, fair warning, this story has gone up to T in rating. I have added in some curse words, because with my potty mouth it was only a matter of time. If you don't like the curse words, tell me, and I'll stop them, because even if this story is really just for me to relieve some stress and have fun, I like to think of you guys too. **

**Anywhore, I chose four new OC's from the little blurb from last chapter and here they are: **

**Aspen Michelle from twihard5000: A basketball player in year 10, with a cat named Thunder. She likes Music, reading and hates math, and Justin Bieber (as do I xD).**

**Trisha Alvarez from nycorrall: A young bipolar girl in gymnastics with a turtle named Freckles, and a sugarbear (search it on Google, they're freaking cute) named Brock. She likes books, cartoons/anime/manga and partying, and hates the color orange and people chewing with their mouths open.**

**Miranda 'Sparkle' Miller from RedHeadsRock1010: A young goth who likes painting, poetry and the dead. She also has a pet Hamster that I do not have a name for. **

**And Finally: **

**Alec Thompson from Destines Meltdowns: An attractive 16 year old who volunteers at a mechanic's shop. He likes girls, boys, flirting and old movies and dislikes authority figures, feeling dumb, and not being good at sports.**

**TO THOSE WHOSE OCS I PICKED****; tell me at any time if I'm doing something wrong with them, or if you have any ideas. And if I find out through some other means that you didn't like what I was doing with them, besides you telling me yourself, I will actually get really upset and probably stop using them. So you have to tell me. **

**TO THOSE WHOSE OCS I DIDN'T PIC; I am very truly sorry that yours didn't make the cut, but I only wanted three and I had someone whom I trust very much help me pick them. I did, however, keep your OCs in a special place in my computer, so that if I ever want to add more, I still have them. :) **

**Okay, prepare for hilarity. **

**Danny Fenton:** Mom took apart the washer for parts. =.=

**Maddie Fenton:** I made a new invention, Danny. I'll buy a new one later.

**Danny Fenton:** What kind of invention?

**Maddie Fenton:** A new kind of Ghost Zapper.

**Danny Phantom: **Great. =.=

**~DP~DP~DP~DP~**

**Danny Phantom: **Who just shoved Ember, Skulker and Kitty into the Fenton thermos AND avoided the Fenton's new machine ALL in less than 15 minutes? THIS GHOSTS RIGHT HERE!

**23 people like this. **

**Dani Phantom:** I helped, you stupid, stuck up, brother o'mine.

**Sam Manson, Tucker Foley and Valerie Gray like this. **

**Tucker Foley:** I suggest sucking /him/ into the Fenton thermos.

**Dani Phantom likes this. **

**~DP~DP~DP~DP~**

**Danny Phantom: **I am stuck in this damn thermos. Again.

**Dani Phantom, Tucker Foley and Jazz Fenton likes this.**

**~DP~DP~DP~DP~**

**Danny Fenton: **So, I still don't have a washer right, *cough**MADDIE FENTON**cough* so I'm in the bathroom, washing my face without a washcloth. I need to dry it, but there aren't any towels either, so I pick up the toilet paper and drop it. It goes everywheres. I pick it up, drop it again. Try a third time INTO THE TOILET.

**Tucker Foley, Sam Manson and 5 other like this.**

**Danny Fenton:** Last roll, too. So, now, not only do I have no towels, washcloths, pants or socks, I have no toilet paper.

**Sam Manson and 3 others like this. **

**Danny Fenton:** I AM A DEPRIVED CHILD!

**Sam Manson:** You know; kids in Africa are dying right now.

**Danny Fenton:** I HAVE FIRST WORLD PROBLEMS!

**Sam Manson:** Better.

**~DP~DP~DP~DP~**

**Dani Phantom:** So, what's everyone doing this weekend?

**Aspen Michelle: **Studying for exams. =.=

**Tucker Foley:** Aspen, you only have 3 this term, I have 5.

**Aspen Michelle:** And I'll have 5 in June when the weather's actually nice! awsjnka

**Danny Fenton:** I only have four each term. Hah!

**Dash Baxter:** and youll probly fail them all fenturd.

**Danny Phantom:** As opposed to you, Dash? You can't even use proper grammar.

**Trisha Alvarez:** You don't even to school, what should you know about grammar.

**Danny Phantom: **I went to school at one point!

**Rylie MdK:** When? The stupid ages?

**Tucker Foley and Valerie Gray like this.**

**Danny Phantom:** =_=

**Sam Manson: **Aw, it's all right Sugarbear, I don't think you're stupid~

**Tucker Foley:** …

**Danny Fenton:** What is this?!

**Danny Phantom likes this.**

**~DP~DP~DP~DP~**

**Sam Manson: Danny Phantom** better stay the hell off my Facebook, or I'll keep running the Fenton Anti-Creep stick through his face until his pearly white hair runs green. Do I make myself clear?

**Danny Phantom:** That's a really vivid picture you're describing right there..

**Sam Manson:** Do I make myself clear?

**Danny Phantom:** Crystal..

**~DP~DP~DP~DP~**

**Danny Phantom to Valerie Gray: **I'd win.

**Valerie Gray: **Danny, no.

**~DP~DP~DP~DP~**

**Danielle Fenton:** Rocking it out at Tucker's with the gang.

**Danny Fenton: **You are now now rocking with Danny F and Sammy Bitch~

**Valerie Gray:** Sammy?

**Tucker Foley:** She was having a very 'un-goth' moment.

**Sam Manson:** It's a catchy song, alright?

**Rylie MdK:** Whatever you say, Sammy.

**Sam Manson: **Die. All of you.

**~DP~DP~DP~DP~**

**Danny Phantom to Danny Fenton: **Hey sweet thing~

**~DP~DP~DP~DP~**

**Sam Manson has started a Private Message with Tucker Foley, Jazz Fenton, Danielle Fenton, Valerie Gray and Danny Fenton. **

**Sam Manson: **Alright Danny. Enough is enough. Stop hitting on yourself.

**Danny Fenton:** What? Why?

**Jazz Fenton:** Because it's weird.

**Valerie Gray:** Really weird.

**Danny Fenton:** Do you guys all feel like this?

**Danielle Fenton:** Well, actually I think it's funny.

**Tucker Foley:** So do I. It weirds people out so bad! It's hilarious!

**Danny Fenton:** Thanks guys. At least some of you know funny.

**Sam Manson: **So, three against three.

**Danny Fenton:** I guess it is.

**Sam Manson:** Stop it.

**Danny Fenton:** Noooo. ;n;

**Sam Manson:** … Please?

**Jazz Fenton:** She said please.

**Danielle Fenton:** Oh shit, can I change my vote?

**Danny Fenton:** How about I just don't do it as often and hit on someone else? Please?

**Tucker Foley:** Now he's saying please.

**Sam Manson:** No.

**Danny Fenton:** Pretty please?

**Sam Masnon:** No.

**Danny Fenton: **Pretty please with ice cream, those dark licorice sprinkles and the little gummy bats I know you love on top?

**Sam Manson:** … Fine.

**Danny Fenton:** Yay!

**Valerie Gray:** SHE CAVED!

**Jazz Fenton:** What is happening?!

**Sam Manson:** Shut up. Oh, and we're going to get Ice cream now, Danny. Come on.

**Danny Fenton:** M'kay. Be at your place in 10.

**Tucker Foley:** Where are they going to go get ice cream at 11 o'clock at night in January?

**Danielle Fenton: **Knowing Danny, he'll probably fly her to the other side of the country to get her what she wants.

**Sam Manson:** We can still read this, you know.

**~DP~DANNY LOVES SAMMY~DP~DP~DANNY LOVES SAMMY~DP~**

**Danny Phantom to Alec Thompson:** You're pretty cute~

**Alec Thompson:** You're not so bad yourself, ghost boy.

**Sam Manson:** You're flirting back..

**Alec Thompson:** Yeah, so?

**Valerie Gray: **Don't. It just encourages him.

**Danny Phantom:** That it does, sugar lips. Too late now, though. I'm encouraged.

**Tucker Foley:** Good luck, Alec.

**Alec Thompson:** You guys pass this off as a bad thing. ;)

**Danny Phantom likes this.**

**~DP~DP~DP~DP~**

**Sam Manson:** Could really go for a veggie burger right now.

**Danny Fenton likes this. **

**~DP~DP~DP~DP~**

**-MONDAY-**

**~DP~DP~DP~DP~**

**Tucker Foley: **It's time. ;n;

**21 people like this.**

**~DP~DP~DP~DP~**

**Sam Manson: **Exam 1/4 complete. Got two more than a day off.

**Danny Fenton:** I get my day off tomorrow~

**Tucker Foley:** I don't get a day off. =.=

**Valerie Gray:** I got mine today and on Wednesday, but I won't have any in June.

**Tucker Foley:** That's what Aspen said.

**~DP~DP~DP~DP~**

**Danny Fenton: **I don't have an exam tomorrow, so obviously, studying isn't an option right now.

**Alec Thompson and Miranda Miller like this. **

**Alec Thomson:** Ah, the people who don't have exams tomorrow.

**Miranda Miller:** You two really should be studying, though.

**Alec Thompson: **Shut it, Sparkles.

**~DP~DP~DP~DP~**

**Danny Phantom: **I'd still win.

**Valerie Gray: **Phantom, I'm warning you.

**~DP~DP~DP~DP~**

**Dani Phantom:** Yes, I'm the good twin. But this conversation bores me, go play in traffic please.

**Danny Phantom, Danny Fenton and 43 others like this. **

**~DP~DP~DP~DP~**

**Paulina Sanchez: **:'(

**Star Anderson:** Aww, bb wats rong?

**Paulina Sanchez: **I don't want to talk about it

**Star Anderson:** Txt me?

**Paulina Sanchez: **Maybe..

**~DP~DP~DP~DP~**

**Danny Fenton: **Hakuna Matata, because Seize the day is mainstream and yolo is stupid.

**Sam Manson, Danielle Fenton and 4 others like this. **

**Sam Manson: **Are you watching The Lion King again?

**Danny Fenton: **And if I am..?

**Sam Manson: **… I'm coming over.

**Danny Fenton: **There's always room for one more when I'm watching Disney Movies!

**Danny Phantom:** Can I come?

**Danny Fenton: **No.

**Danny Phantom:** Dislike. :(

**~DP~DP~DP~DP~**

**-TUESDAY-**

**~DP~DP~DP~DP~**

**Tucker Foley:** 2/5 done! Just three more and I'm done for a couple days.

**Valerie Gray and Sam Manson likes this. **

**~DP~DP~DP~DP~**

**Sam Manson: **I will pay anyone 50 dollars to go get me a veggie pizza with extra cheese and stuffed crust.

**Jazz Fenton:** Why can't you just call the pizza place?

**Sam Manson:** Phone was disconnected today. We're changing our number because of those damn telemarketers. =.=

**Jazz Fenton:** I see.

**~DP~DP~DP~DP~**

**Danny Phantom:** I got fifty bucks~ I got fifty bucks~

**Sam Manson:**I got a pizza~ I got a pizza~

**~DP~DP~DP~DP~**

**Danny Fenton:** I DON'T WANT TO STUDY ANY MORE. . . and i want clean pants. ;n;

**Sam Manson:** We've been studying for literally 10 minutes, but agree on the pants thing..

**~DP~DP~DP~DP~**

**Danny Phantom to Valerie Gray:** I'd still win.

**Valerie Gray:** OUT!

**~DP~DP~DP~DP~**

**Sam Manson:** Well, Danny left me at his house all alone.. Not sure where he went but I hope it involves bringing me chocolate.. or peanut butter.. or both..

**Tucker Foley:** What's with all the craving lately? You and Danny haven't been up to anything, have you? *insert suggestive eyebrow raise here*

**Danielle Fenton likes this. **

**Danielle Fenton:** Chocolate, ice cream, veggie burgers, pizza, you've been real hungry.

**Sam Manson:** I will murder both of you in your sleep, don't assume things like that!

**Tucker Foley:** Still…

**Danielle Fenton likes this. **

**~DP~DP~DP~DP~**

**Tucker Foley:** I retract all previous comments towards **Sam Manson**'s odd cravings due to the fact that there is a very angry ghost boy standing over me at the moment.

**Sam Manson:** Damn right you better retract you're comments! Way to go, Danny. First time I've been happy about something you've done for me.

**Danny Phantom: **Anytime Sugarbear~

**Trisha Alvarez: **I have a pet sugarbear.

**Danny Phantom:** Currently dying. LET ME SEE IT!

**Rylie MdK:** Hate to break it to ya, bud, but you're already dead.

**Danny Phantom:** Oh my gosh, and all this time I though Maddie didn't like me because of my advances towards her son. MYSTERY SOLVED!

**~DP~DP~DP~DP~**

**-WEDNESDAY-**

**~DP~DP~DP~DP~**

**Sam Manson:** Exam three of four done, and now I want butterfingers.

**Tucker Foley:** 3/5, and are you absolutely positive you're okay?

**Danny Phantom:** If you keep harassing her I'll make sure that you're PDAs aren't okay.

**Tucker Foley:** I know you're not okay. In the head at least.

**Danielle Fenton like this. **

**~DP~DP~DP~DP~**

**Danny Phantom: **THE SECOND STAR TO THE RIGHT

**Danny Fenton: **SHINES IN THE NIGHT FOR YOOOOOUUU~

**Maddie Fenton: **If he's in your room again, I swear.

**~DP~DP~DP~DP~**

**Danny Fenton: **I could be your Wendy

**Danny Phantom: **And I could be your Peter Pan

**Danny Fenton: **And we could fly away together

**Danny Phantom: **Off to Never Neverland~

**Trisha Alvarez: **I ship it.

**Danny Phantom, Danny Fenton and 10 others like this.**

**Sam Manson:** Oh damn, no. Trisha why?!

**Valerie Gray, Jazz Fenton and 11 others like this.**

**Danny Fenton: **It's too late!

**Danny Phantom: **We've been shipped!

**~DP~DP~DP~DP~**

**Danny Phantom:** BYE WENDY!

**Danny Fenton: **I'LL ALWAYS BELIEVE IN YOU PETER PAN!

**Maddie Fenton:** Study.

**Danny Fenton: **But I don't want to!

**Maddie Fenton: **Daniel.

**Danny Fenton: **Madeline.

**Maddie Fenton: **Daniel James.

**Danny Fenton:** Gone.

**Sam Manson and Tucker Foley like this.**

**Danny Phantom: **Am I nothing to you anymore, Maddie?

**Valerie Gray likes this. **

**~DP~DP~DP~DP~**

**Danny Fenton to Danny Phantom: **I'm not allowed to talk to you anymore.

**Sam Manson, Maddie Fenton, and 4 others like this. **

**Danny Phantom:** Dislike. :(

**~DP~DP~DP~DP~**

**Aspen Michelle: **Done my exams! Yeah~

**Sam Manson:** Wow, I can actually feel the hatred coming from all different parts of the internet.

**11 people like this.**

**~DP~DP~DP~DP~**

**Danny Fenton:** Pet Peeves! List 'em here!

**Tucker Foley:** When your cookie doesn't fit in your glass and you don't want to break it in half because that's not how you eat a cookie.

**Danny Phantom: **When certain mothers won't let their sons talk to you.

**Jazz Fenton:** When your dad eats half the cookies you baked for a thing at school.

**Danny Fenton: **That was actually me and Sam..

**Jazz Fenton: **What?!

**Danny Fenton: **It was two in the morning, and we were craving chocolate. It seemed like a good idea at the time..

**Jazz Fenton: **I blamed dad for that!

**Danny Fenton:** And now you can blame him for raising a liar! Now continue with the pet peeves!

**Danielle Fenton:** When the Mayer is a douche.

**Danny Fenton, Tucker Foley and 3 others like this.**

**Sam Manson: **When your boyfriend invites you over to study and then refuses to study.

**Danielle Fenton and Valerie Gray likes this. **

**Alec Thompson:** When people don't except that you can like both guys AND girls.

**Rylie MdK:** When you go to watch a cassette but the previous person didn't rewind it so you have to sit there for 5 minutes before you can actually watch he film.

**Sam Manson: **When your boyfriend ignores your first comment.

**Tucker Foley and Jazz Fenton like this.**

**Dani Phantom: **When people think your bad at something because you're a girl.

**Miranda Miller: **When people think it's weird that you're a goth with the nickname Sparkles.

**Sam Manson: **My boyfriend.

**Danielle Fenton likes this.**

**Apsen Michelle:** When you're being hated from every corner of the internet.

**Trisha Alvarez:** When one of your headphones start to lose sound, and you can't decide if it will be better to just use one or buy a whole new set.

**Sam Manson:** When you can't find the Fenton Anti-Creep Stick.

**~DP~DP~DP~DP~**

**-IN THE REAL WORLD-**

**~DP~DP~DP~DP~**

Danny's eyes widened, he tossed his phone to the other side of the bed and turned towards his girlfriend who was now standing in his doorway, holding the Fenton Anti-Creep Stick.

"So, studying?" He asked nervously.

Sam hit the bat into her hands. "That's what I thought."

**~DP~DP~DP~DP~**

**-BACK TO THE VIRTUAL WORLD-**

**~DP~DP~DP~DP~**

**-THURSDAY-**

**~DP~DP~DP~DP~**

**Sam Manson: **Finally, a day off.

**Tucker Foley:** Lucky you. =.=

**Danny Fenton:** Now I wished my off day hadn't been so early in the week.

**Tucker Foley:** Oh yeah, poor Danny. His off day was sooo early. =.=

**Jazz Fenton:** You know, Tucker, you weren't the only one with 5 exams!

**Tucker Foley:** … Sorry..

**~DP~DP~DP~DP~**

**Danny Fenton:** I swear, I could play Tetris for weeks.

**Danny Phantom likes this. **

**Maddie Fenton:** You better get studying or you won't be allowed to do anything all weekend, or any weekends after that until your grades improve.

**Danny Fenton:** Fine..

**~DP~DP~DP~DP~ **

**ACat NamedMaddie: **Meow. My owner's a rich creepy dimwit.

**Danny Fenton: **I agree with the previous statement.

**Maddie Fenton:** Whose cat is that and why does it have my name?

**Danny Fenton: **It's Vlad's.

**Maddie Fenton: **… great.

**~DP~DP~DP~DP~**

**Vlad Masters to Danny Fenton: **I assume you are the keeper to the account for my cat.

**Danny Fenton: **TROLLOLOLOLOL!

**Sam Manson, Jazz Fenton and 7 others like this.**

**~DP~DP~DP~DP~**

**-FRIDAY-**

**~DP~DP~DP~DP~**

**Tucker Foley: ** WE'RE DONE! WOOT WOOT!

**31 people like this. **

**~DP~DP~DP~DP~**

**Danny Phantom:** Wendy?

**Danny Fenton:** Hello Peter.

**Danny Phantom: **You changed.

**Danny Fenton: **Not really. Not ever.

**Danny Phantom:** liek if u cri evry tiem

**67 people like this. **

**Danny Fenton: **Well, aren't you little Miss. Popular.

**Danny Phantom: **Who was the one playing Wendy?!

**Danny Fenton: **Touche.

**~DP~DP~DP~DP~**

**I want to write a story where the Casper High drama team does Peter Pan, and they get Phantom to play Peter, and Sam is Wendy, only there are a few other twists, and it'd be great because I love Peter Pan and Return to Neverland even tho they always make me cry. **

**Lawl, my exams went smashing. (and by smashing I mean I didn't fail my classes soo..) **

**And Danny and Phantom have been shipped. 'Nuff said. **

**Review Replies:**

**nabiyah: NUU! Don't die! D: **

**guest: That'd be a great idea, as you can see, I didn't actually put any in this chapter… but I definitely will in the next! And that contest could be very fun. I could give out a prize for the highest liked, or even just do it for fun! Would anyone be up to it? Writing a fic about a good-guy ghost?**

**weirdo: haha, I hope I put in enough insanity to please you. (and enough of Phantom messing with the Fentons xD)**

**owlcat92: Haha! I hoped that would please some people. I found it online and thought it was hilarious! I used it on my mum and she just stared at me and was like: "Clean you room and don't back sass." But she was hiding a smile. I could tell. **

**XphiaDP: Omygosh I know. I've watched it like a gazillion times! :D And I'm updating as fast as I can. Cx**

**WolfieBones: Yes, I'm sure, though I read that one and it was very good as well. :) **

**Snowing Phantom: Haha, two good reviews on that one! xD I found it hilarious, and in retrospect, it **_**is**_** a general concern for him. xDD **

**phantomphan16: YUS!**

**And to everyone else; you gave me OCs, and small comments of encouragement. I still have all the OCs, and could very possibly still throw them in later, so keep an eye out. :D **

**..So, this has been sitting on my computer for like, four days. **

**Yeah.. **

**Bye. **

**~Lady Rae. **


	32. WERE GOIN THRU 5 MONTHS O'SHIT IN 1 CHAP

**Danny Fenton:** So… does anyone else kind of miss exams?

**Tucker Foley, Sam Manson and 5 others like this. **

**Tucker Foley:** They just keep piling up more work!

**~DP~DP~DP~DP~**

**Danny Fenton:** You guys! I want a Kotatsu table!

**Sam Manson, Danielle Fenton and Tucker Foley like this.**

**~DP~DP~DP~DP~**

**Tucker Foley:** Yes! Early spring!

**Danielle Fenton:** Do human beings (well, at least Americans/Canadians) really dedicate a whole day to one furry little rodent seeing or not seeing his shadow?

**Dezzi Star:** Yeah! Isn't it great?

**~DP~DP~DP~DP~**

**Danny Phantom:** Man, school was hectic today, wasn't it?

**98 people like this. **

**View 26 previous comments.**

**Paulina Sanchez:** I know, it's just so difficult lately. ;n;

**Rylie MdK:** You don't even go to our school!

**Rylie MdK:** Or any school, for that matter.

**Danny Phantom:** I've been waiting 10 whole minutes for someone to point that out…

**14 people like this.**

**~DP~DP~DP~DP~**

**Vlad Masters:** A haiku about my love of cats:

I love cats so much  
>Cats are so freaking great<br>Let's just all love cats

**12 people like this. **

**Danny Phantom:** I forgot I had your password. Silly me.

**Vlad Masters:** I am not amused, Daniel.

**Sam Manson:** I am!

**Danny Phantom likes this. **

**~DP~DP~DP~DP~**

**Sam Manson:** Ever cut yourself with a meat cleaver? Yeah, I don't suggest it. (y)

**Danny Phantom likes this. **

**Danny Fenton: **Good to know.

**Tucker Foley:** What were you, of all people, doing with a meat cleaver?

**Sam Manson:** Cutting up watermelon. Duh.

**Tucker Foley:** Of course. Everything is now clear.

**Sam Manson:** Do I detect a trace of sarcasm?

**Tucker Foley:** Nooo, of course not. =.=

**~DP~DP~DP~DP~**

**Tucker Foley:** So, a Valentine's Day dance: a week before Valentine's Day. I'm not going.

**Sam Manson:** Are you finally seeing this holiday for what it really is, or are you just sick of getting turned down?

**Tucker Foley:** A little bit of both.

**~DP~DP~DP~DP~**

**Valerie Gray:** Two possibilities exist:  
>Either we are alone in the Universe<br>or we are not.  
>Both are equally terrifying.<br>~Arthur C. Clarke

**21 people like this. **

**Danny Fenton:** Omy

**Danny Phantom:** God.

**Danny Fenton:** That is one hell of a thought..

**Sam Manson:** And if there is life out there, either they're not smart enough to come visit us, or smart enough not to.

**12 people like this.**

**Jazz Fenton:** Probably smart enough not to.

**8 people like this. **

**Danielle Fenton: **Maybe they're already here.

**Tucker Foley:** That's another... valid point...

**~DP~DP~DP~DP~**

**Danny Fenton has started a Private Chat with Sam Manson: **Happy Valentine's Day, Sammy~

**Sam Manson:** Don't call me Sammy, Invis-O-Bill.

**Danny Fenton:** Geeze, who peed in your Cheerios this morning?

**Sam Manson:** Sorry.

**Danny Fenton:** Day in general?

**Sam Manson:** Basically.

**~DP~DP~DP~DP~**

**Dash Baxter to Jazz Fenton:** Hey, want to do something tonight for Valentines?

**Jazz Fenton:** Sorry, but I already have plans.

**Dash Baxter:** With who?

**Danny Fenton:** You mean whom*

**Danny Fenton:** Oh, and she's going to the movies with Tucker~

**Jazz Fenton:** Danny, stay off my wall.

**Dash Baxter:** You're going to choose that runt Foley over someone like me?

**Jazz Fenton: **Not only, did Tucker ask me first, but he also isn't constantly picking on my brother, thank you very much.

**~DP~DP~DP~DP~**

**Danny Fenton to Maddie Fenton:** So… is the new washing machine still out of question?

**Maddie Fenton:** I'll buy one when you're getting a 80 in math.

**Danny Fenton:** Great. I'm going to have dirty clothes until forever.

**Sam Manson and Tucker Foley like this.**

**~DP~DP~DP~DP~**

**Danielle Fenton:** what if i got a boyfriend  
>i wouldn't know what to do<br>what do they eat  
>how often do they need to be walked<p>

**Valerie Gray, Sam Manson and 12 others like this. **

**~DP~DP~DP~DP~**

**Paulina Sanchez to Danny Phantom: **So, Ghost Boy~ Why don't you and I do something special together tonight? You know, just the two of us.

**Danny Phantom:** I can't.

**Paulina Sanchez:** Why not? You're not dating that stupid goth girl anymore!

**Danny Phantom:** I have a new girlfriend.

**Paulina Sanchez:** What?! Who?!

**Danny Phantom:** She's a ghost. You wouldn't know her. And she doesn't have a Facebook.

**Paulina Sanchez:** This is the second worst day of my life. ;n;

**Danny Phantom:** Yeah. Sorry about that…

**~DP~DP~DP~DP~**

**Danny Phantom is now in a relationship.**

**21 people like this. **

**View 56 previous comments.**

**~DP~DP~DP~DP~**

**Sam Manson:** The entire school was just covered in red, white and pink. It was horrifying.

**3 people like this.**

**Miranda Miller: **Finally someone shows my animosity for the color pink.

~DP~DP~DP~DP~

**Danny Fenton:** Totally not spending Valentine's Day in his girlfriend's basement watching Avenger Movies.

**Tucker Foley:** Which one are you guys starting with?

**Danny Fenton:** Captain America, duh.

**Sam Manson:** You always start with Captain America.

**~DP~DP~DP~DP~**

**Tucker Foley:** So, it's official. I'm failing PE again.

**Dash Baxter:** Really? Even Fenton's passing.

**Tucker Foley:** That is an unfair comparison.

**Danny Fenton likes this. **

**Dash Baxter: **Because..?

**Tucker Foley**: Because… reasons.

**Sam Manson:** And that's always a valid excuse.

**~DP~DP~DP~DP~**

**Danny Fenton:** Um… You… You fight good. –with **Sam Manson and Tucker Foley**

**Sam Manson:** This is why we can't have anything nice, Shang.

**Tucker Foley:** You had one job, Shang. One job.

**Danny Phantom:** Do you think I fight good, Danny?

**Danny Fenton:** No.

**Danny Phantom:** This is because I have a girlfriend, isn't it?

**Danny Fenton:** No, not at all. *Sarcasm Mode Activated*

**Danny Phantom:** You have a girlfriend and you never hear me complaining!

**Danny Fenton:** You complain all the time. You try to get her to break up with me so you can date her, or try to get me to break up with her so you can date me!

**Danny Phantom:** Yeah, but… okay?

**~DP~DP~DP~DP~**

**Danny Phantom has started a private chat with Sam Manson:** HAPPY FREAKING BIRTHDAY SAMMY! HAVE A LOVELY WONDERFUL DAY MY BEAUTIFUL GIRLFRIEND

**Sam Manson:** Thanks Invis-O-Bill. Glad you remembered.

**Danny Phantom:** How could I forget! You've been rubbing it in my face that you're 5 months older than me since we were 6.

**Sam Manson: **I'm 16 and you're not. I can get my permit and you can't~

**Danny Phantom:** I can fly.

**Sam Manson:** Not as Fenton.

**Danny Phantom:** =_=

**~DP~DP~DP~DP~**

**Danny Phantom:** IF YOU DON'T SAY HAPPY BIRTDAY TO THE BEAUTIFUL AND WONDERFUL **SAM MANSON** WE CAN'T BE FRIENDS.

**~DP~DP~DP~DP~**

**Danny Phanton, Danny Fenton, Tucker Foley and 231 others said Happy Birthday to Sam Manson. **

**~DP~DP~DP~DP~**

**Danny Fenton:** And no one told me Amity had a laundry mat because?!

**Sam Manson:** I do not recommend going there whatsoever.

**Danny Fenton:** Why..?

**Tucker Foley:** Let him figure it out.

**~DP~DP~DP~DP~**

**ACat NamedMaddie:** My owner's still a frootloop. Meow.

**Sam Manson, Tucker Foley and 8 others like this. **

**~DP~DP~DP~DP~**

**Danny Fenton:** At the laundry mat~ Getting' clean pants~

**~DP~DP~DP~DP~**

**Sam Manson to Tucker Foley: **He's gonna come for you when his pants come out.

**~DP~DP~DP~DP~**

**Danny Fenton to Tucker Foley:** ALL OF MY PANTS. RUINED. I HAVE NO MONEY AND THEY'RE RUINED. I WILL MURDER YOU!

**Sam Manson:** Told you.

**~DP~DP~DP~DP~**

**Jazz Fenton to Danny Fenton:** You are wearing striped blue and pink pants because..?

**Danny Fenton:** Ask. Tucker.

**Jazz Fenton: **But seriously, you looked like a character out of a Dr. Seuss book.

**~DP~DP~DP~DP~**

**Tucker Foley:** Eleven years of school and I still don't know if it's spelt GrAy or GrEy.

**Jazz Fenton:** It's GrAy in 'A'merica and GrEy in 'E'ngland.

**Danny Fenton:** ARE YOU FREAKIN SHITTING ME?! I'VE BEEN STRUGGLING WITH THIS SINCE I WAS A FETUS AND IT'S BEEN THIS EASY?!

**Sam Manson like this. **

**Tucker Foley:** Then what's it in Canada?

**Danielle Fenton:** GrEHy.

**13 people like this.**

**~DP~DP~DP~DP~**

**Valerie Gray:** "I don't know any perfect people— only really really flawed people still worth loving." - John Green

**Danny Phantom:** Correction; You know me.

**Valerie Gray:** Listen here, ye' little shit

**~DP~DP~DP~DP~**

**Danny Fenton:** March Break! Yeah~

**14 people like this.**

**~DP~DP~DP~DP~**

****NINE DAYS LATER****

**~DP~DP~DP~DP~**

**Sam Manson:** What even happened this March Break?

**Danny Fenton:** I have no freaking clue.

**~DP~DP~DP~DP~**

**Sam Manson:** Saying you want a Zombie Apocalypse is basically saying you want a traumatic event to happen that will kill of the majority of your family, friends, favorite movie stars, ect. that will basically leave you scrounging and scared for the rest of your life and eventually lead to your, no doubt, excruciating death.  
>Yeah... Fun times. =_=<p>

**7 people like this. **

**Danny Fenton:** 'Bout time someone told those crazy rednecks.

**Danny Phantom:** But we'd totally pwn.

**Sam Manson:** Well duh.

**~DP~DP~DP~DP~**

**Danny Fenton:** So, **Frankie Cooper** and I brought his litter sister and her friend to the movies today. I went to the bathroom for 3 minutes and when I came back they were gone. Frankie was freaking out when really they just went to get popcorn before the movie started.

**Frankie Cooper:** It was the most nerve-wrecking moment of my life. Don't ever talk about it again.

**Sam Manson:** How do you lose two 9 year olds?

**Danny Fenton:** Very carefully.

**Frankie Cooper:** YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT IT!

**~DP~DP~DP~DP~**

**Sam Manson:** Awesome Class Today;  
>Mr. Gates – What's Egypt's main export?<br>**Valerie** – Mummies?  
><strong>Tucker<strong> – Egyptians?  
><strong>Danny<strong> – Sand?

**Danny Fenton, Tucker Foley and 7 others like this. **

**Valerie Gray: **We rock.

**Danny Fenton:** Yay for uneducated morons!

**~DP~DP~DP~DP~**

**Kitty InsertLastNameHere:** Soo.. Facebook. I'm logging off.

**4 people like this.**

**~DP~DP~DP~DP~**

**Danny Fenton:** Alright, outside looks pink, inside looks purple, writes blue. My pen's possessed.

**Tucker Foley, Valerie Gray and Danielle Fenton like this.**

**~DP~DP~DP~DP~**

**Valerie Gray:** I'm really jealous of girls with cute laughs because it's probably such a turn off when a guy tells a joke and I start making seal noises.

**8 people like this.**

**~DP~DP~DP~DP~**

**Sam Manson:** learning about the middle ages in social studies  
><strong>Danny<strong>: I hate the middle ages. Isn't that when there were hobbits or something?  
>Me: ...that's middle earth, Danny.<br>Danny: oh.

**23 people like this. **

**Danny Fenton:** Don't laugh at me.

**~DP~DP~DP~DP~**

**Tucker Foley:** Easter Break. Yeah~

**Sam Manson:** Maybe this one will go by a little slower.

**~DP~DP~DP~DP~**

**Danny Fenton:** I don't give a rat`s ass what those park attendants say. I am joining the Easter Hunt this year and I will beat all those little shits.

**Danielle Fenton:** And I will join you.

**~DP~DP~DP~DP~**

**Danny Fenton to Danielle Fenton:** We totally beat all those little shits.

**Valerie Gray:** I think the best part was when you gave half your eggs to the little girl who dropped hers in the puddle.

**Sam Manson:** It was endearing.

**~DP~DP~DP~DP~**

**Danny Phantom to Valerie Gray:** Still winning btw

**Valerie Gray: **I'd win x infinity plus 1.

**Danny Phantom:** Damn you. ;-;

**~DP~DP~DP~DP~**

**Danny Phantom is now single. **

**65 people likes this. **

**Paulina Sanchez:** YES!

**Danny Phantom:** You still have no chance with me. I've moved onto Alec.

**Alec Thompson:** Yeah~

**~DP~DP~DP~DP~**

**Danny Fenton to Maddie Fenton:** HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY! I LOVE YOU! AND THERE'S A SURPRISE WAITING FOR YOU IN THE LAUNDRY ROOM!

**Maddie Fenton likes this. **

**~DP~DP~DP~DP~**

**Jazz Fenton to Maddie Fenton:** Happy Mother's Day, oh and the surprise was actually for all of us and it was dad's idea. You don't actually have to use it.

**Maddie Fenton likes this.**

**~DP~DP~DP~DP~**

**Maddie Fenton to Jack Fenton:** You got the kids to get me a washing machine for Mother's day.

**Jack Fenton:** For them to use and do your laundry. Plus Danny was starting to wreak.

**Sam Manson likes this. **

**Danny Fenton:** Thanks dad.

**~DP~DP~DP~DP~**

**Tucker Foley:** Why do Canadian's get today off for Victoria Day?

**Alec Thompson: **Because we get Flag Day off next week. **(Do you, Americans? I don't actually know…)**

**Tucker Foley:** Well okay.

**~DP~DP~DP~DP~**

**Vlad Masters:** Pretty Friend: Omg I just got 100 likes on my profile picture.  
>Friend with a Boyfriend: Omg I just went on the cutest date.<br>Athletic Friend: Omg I just got asked to join the national team.  
>Popular Friend: Omg I just got invited to 10 parties.<br>Me: Today I meowed at my cat and she meowed back.

**12 people like this.**

**ACat NamedMaddie:** It was a pity meow.

**9 people like this.**

**Vlad Masters:** I am not amused Daniel, but I can't even delete my account without that blasted second password!

**12 people like this. **

**~DP~DP~DP~DP~**

**Jazz Fenton: **Happy Father's Day. I got you a suit for my graduation.

**Jack Fenton:** Thanks Jazzypants… I think.

**~DP~DP~DP~DP~**

**Danny Fenton:** Happy Father's Day. I got you a list of presents to give mom for your anniversary next month. DON'T LOSE IT!

**Jack Fenton:** I know I'm not thankful for this one.

**Jazz Fenton:** Hah, he liked my present better. But seriously don't lose that list.

**~DP~DP~DP~DP~**

**Rylie MdK:** I declare that **Danny Phantom** should be banned from a 10 mile radius around Casper High.

**Danny Phantom:** I said I was SORRY!

**Rylie MdK:** You got my lunch all over my new shirt. SORRY ISN'T GOOD ENOUGH!

**Mazy MdK:** I am going to ignore the fact that my baby sister is fighting with a ghost to point out the fact that I'M GRADUATING BITCHES. HELLZ YES!

**Danny Phantom:** …Well that was oddly out of character.

**Rylie MdK:** …Yes, it was.

**~DP~DP~DP~DP~**

**Aspen Michelle:** Five exams kdsfnkjdn TnT

**Tucker Foley:** You're right, this IS better.

**Aspen Michelle:** Die.

**~DP~DP~DP~DP~**

**Valerie Gray:** I have too much hair, anyone want any?

**Jazz Fenton: **I have the exact same problem.

**Valerie Gray:** I think I'm going to go get it cut.

**Jazz Fenton:** You know what, me too.

**Sam Manson:** I think I could go with a change too.

**Valerie Gray:** I totally sense a girl trip to the hair salon blooming here, what about you?

**Jazz Fenton:** I'll go make us appointments.

**~DP~DP~DP~DP~**

**Danielle Fenton:** *sits alone while only friends go to get their hair chopped off* O-O

**Danny Fenton:** Go with them..?

**Danielle Fenton:** Are you insane? I love my hair! It's the only thing that stops me from looking like you.

**Danny Fenton:** So I have curves and boobs now? Cool.

**Tucker Foley and Danny Phantom like this. **

**Danielle Fenton: **You know exactly what I meant.

**Danny Fenton likes this.**

**~DP~DP~DP~DP~**

**Danny Fenton:** So we meet again Exams.

**Tucker Foley: ***sighs*

**The next chapter will not be out until after schools out. So no more until the 21 and then however long it takes me to write it. **

**Again, Sorry about the lateness, but school is hectic. I'm in highschool, so yeah. But, sanctuary will come for I am almost finished. Tomorrow's my last day of classes then I have four exams to do. (Social Studies, French, Math and English) Then c'est fini~**

**Finlly, review replies. **

**All SIXTEEN review reply's. **

**Twihard5000: No problem. I liked your OC. :)**

**Nycorrall: Honestly? I can't either. But I'm sure it was fine whether I picked it or not. (:**

**Meapzilla2mouse: Really? That's great. (: I would love to be the one to write it but I never have any time. xD **

**VideoGamingFreak1213: Thank you very much. w **

**BriarGem: I've read a chat-room novel as well. Only it was called Ttyl. And sorry 'bout your OC. I had a friend help pick them out and it was a pretty tough decision.**

**SonOfLucifer: OF course, but do you not like Pitch Pearl..? **

**Guest (Favourite Daughter of Hades): Heh, thank you! 3**

**Jeanette9a: Haha, I don't think Mr. Lancer would get Facebook. xD **

**Lilly Fenton Phantom: Haha! You were reading me at school? Hah! I bet your class got quite the laugh from that. Thank you so much! :D **

**Guest: Haha, yeah. Miranda 'Sparkles' xD **

**Noxlupis Lamuamedicus: Thanks and sorry for such the long wait. .**

**Nickelodeon4ever: Well, that's the obvious answer. ;) English is still really difficult. **

**JDeppIsMyLovely: Haha, yeah, Danny's a little nutcase. Sorry for the long wait. **

**SecretMarial (Chapter 21): Haha, that's not quite it. Extreamly close though. **

**SecretMarial: Haha, if it wasn't for school I'd probably never leave my computer. **

**Blackcurse11: Thank you! :D **

**Okay, I feel a wee bit stupid asking for a quota after such a long wait and since you can't get an update for two weeks, but I want to know people still like this story, so 12 reviews? Is that fine? **

**Alright, that is all, and to anyone who was reading Livin' Life 'Cause I'm Alive, sorry about the hiatus. But it wasn't really working for me, and it's going to have like, 30 chapters, soo… **

**Kay, bye. **


End file.
